


Esencia de Lobo

by Magic_dreamer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), terminado
Genre: AU, Character Death, Finished, M/M, Sin Temporada, terminado - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 53,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_dreamer/pseuds/Magic_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ha estado más de un año saliendo con Derek. Sus sentimientos hab sido correspondidos y no aguanta la felicidad. </p><p>Pero todo se viene abajo al saber que no es el único para Derek.</p><p>Una mala discusión y la relación no tiene más futuro.</p><p>Y por si fuera poco las cosas en Beacon Hills no están precisamente en su mejor momento. Un pequeño descubrimiento y todo su mundo vuelve a dar un giro de 180º. </p><p>*<br/>-Y si es tu pareja, significa...</p><p>-Que no es humano.</p><p>(No puedo decir si es Sterek, Stackson, Steter, etc. Todo se decidirá al final. Pero si hay un pequeño Stiles x Scott)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)

Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ¿cómo había podido haberle hecho algo así? Salió corriendo del loft sin pensar en nada más que en la traición que acababa de sufrir. Dolía, y dolía como una perra. Abrió la puerta del jeep y a su espalda escuchó a Derek gritando su nombre. No quería girarse, Stiles definitivamente no podía girarse sin caer de rodillas y llorar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Por favor Stiles, no es lo que parece - Derek se acercó hasta donde estaba él, solo con los pantalones puestos y descalzo - Oh... Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso, y el vaso de Stiles era ridículamente pequeño.

-¡¿Qué no es lo que parece?!- se giró bruscamente para encarar al mayor- ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! Pensé que tu peluda cabeza llegaba a más que eso. ¡¿Quién lo diría?! ¡El Gran Derek Hijo-de-puta Hale solo sabe atarse a lo cliché!

-Stiles por favor, déjame explicarte...- Derek estaba poniéndose de los nervios, iba a perder el control en cualquier momento si Stiles no cerraba la boca rápido.

-¿Explicarme qué, eh?- Stiles empujó a Derek, pero este solo dio un paso hacia atrás- Oh sí, tienes que explicarme cómo coño terminaste follando con ella, o como maldita sea conseguiste para guardarte el secretito- se llevó una mano a la cara, tapando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- Lo que me lleva a pensar...- dijo con tono irónico- mejor explícame desde cuando estás acostándote con esa zorra hija de...

-¡STILES!- Derek lo agarró con fuerza de los hombros para calmarlo, pero obtuvo el resultado contrario.

-¡No me toques!- gritó frustrado- ¿Desde cuándo Derek?- preguntó Stiles, rezando a todos los dioses de los que había escuchado a lo largo de la vida y no recordaba sus nombres, por que esta hubiera sido la primera vez que pasa esto. Miró a Derek y su alma cayó a sus pies- Derek... ¿Desde cuándo?- dijo esta vez con voz queda- ¡Responde joder! 

-Cuatro...

-¿Cuatro qué, Derek?- Por favor que diga días, por favor, por favor, por favor.

-Meses.

Stiles no lo aguantó más. Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos empapando su compungido rostro. Sentía como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos y caían a un abismo oscuro. Derek estaba estático en su sitio, observando el profundo dolor que se veía reflejado en esa carita de ángel llena de pecas que ahora lo miraba con odio, pero por encima de eso, con dolor.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?- susurró el menor.

-Stiles yo no quería...

-Oh sí- le cortó- , claro que querías. Si no hubieras querido no te habrías acostado con ella durante ¡¡CUATRO PUTOS MESES!!  
Stiles se metió dentro del jeep y arrancó el coche saliendo de allí haciendo chirriar las llantas. Derek intentó atraparlo antes de que se fuera pero para cuando reaccionó el menor ya había desaparecido de su vista.


	2. Chapter 2

*UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS*

 

-Tienes que levantarte.

-No quiero.

-Stiles, no puedes seguir ahi acostado por siempre.

-Sí puedo.

-No, no puedes.

-Sí que puedo.

-¡Por Dios Stiles!- Scott se estaba desesperando- No puedes estar toda la vida. Tu padre está muy preocupado. No puedes convertirte en un vegetal solo porque Derek te dejó.

Stiles no se movió ni un milímetro en su cama. Tenía un gran sentimiento de culpa, el no quería preocupar a sus amigos de esa manera, y mucho menos a su padre. Tampoco quería dejar el instituto de lado, pero el dolor que tenía en su corazón apenas y lo dejaba respirar.

Recordó lo ilusionado que estaba cuando llegó a casa de Derek. Habían cancelado las dos últimas horas de clase y quería darle una pequeña sorpresa. Muy irónico todo, porque la sorpresa se la llevó él. Y vaya sorpresa. En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con un muy desnudo Derek encima de esa grandísima zorra. Sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y como su almohada se iba mojando con sus lágrimas.

-Es un hijo de puta- dijo con la voz rota. Scott se sentó al lado de su amigo que seguía acostado.

-Sí que lo es.

-Y un cabrón.

-Eso también.

-Y un imbécil.

-Sin dudarlo.

-Y todavía lo amo- Scott suspiró y pasó la mano a lo largo de la espalda de Stiles.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces soy un tonto.

-No lo eres. Es normal que todavía lo ames. No puedes olvidar a tu amor de tu vida de un día para otro.

-Nunca dije que fuera el amor de mi vida- Scott rió al ver la mirada de aversión de su mejor amigo.

-No hace falta que lo digas para que yo lo sepa- Stiles se incorporó de golpe y se sentó en cima de Scott para darle un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. De verdad no merecía tener un amigo tan idiota y bueno como lo era Scott. ¡Es que tenía que quererlo! Le dio un beso en la mejilla muy fuerte y se levantó. 

-Nada más que por eso me levantaré de este nido de pájaros.

-Y te ducharás.

-Y me duch... ¿Qué?- Scott lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una mirada mata-mejores-amigos- Bien, bien. Pero no huelo tan mal- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Anda ve, te espero aquí- Se acostó a todo lo largo de la cama y se tapó con las mantas con las que hace unos minutos estaba arropado Stiles. Estaba muy contento de haber conseguido que Stiles se levantara hoy. 

Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Scott seguía en su cama leyendo algo en el móvil. Levantó la mirada y tragó duro al ver a Stiles y se acomodó en su sitio estirando su camisa por delante.

A los diez minutos estaban en el jeep dirigiéndose a la escuela. Stiles ya estaba sufriendo por la cantidad de deberes que le esperaban, ¿quién lo mandó a saltarse tantos días de estudió? Al menos podría haber adelantado algo en su casa. Pero no, el estaba todo vago y depresivo en la cueva particular que era su habitación.

Aparcaron al lado del cochazo de Jackson, quien estaba acosando a otro pobre estudiando que miró demasiado tiempo en su dirección.

-Oh miren, pero si es Stilinski- Jackson se acercó a ellos dejando al pobre estudiante en paz- ha tenido que ser toda una aventura salir de tu casa- Stiles enarcó una ceja- Ya sabes, tuvo que ser difícil atravesar la puerta con esos gigantescos cuernos que te regaló Derek.

Stiles palideció. Eso había sido un maldito y doloroso golpe en su autoestima- Scott gruñó a su lado dispuesto a partirle la cara a Jackson. Stiles definitivamente debía de haberse quedado en su cama hoy también. Scott hizo amago de echarsele encima al rubio pero se interpuso. No quería que su loco amigo lo matara a golpes. Él estaba muy bien sin ir a la cárcel. Graciasmuchasgracias.

-Eres un imbécil- se giró con la intención de ignorarlo pero sintió como lo agarraban del brazo.

-Ey, espera. Lo siento- ok, ¿Jackson disculpándose? Le pellizcó la mano a Jackson, la cual todavía seguía sosteniendo su brazo- ¡Ay! ¿Qué haces?- ¡Oh. Dios. Mio! ¡Se iba a acabar el mundo!

-Te estás disculpando, ya sabía yo que dentro de ese cuerpo de hielo había un lindo y amable Jackson que me amaba- Se acercó con una sonrisa arrogante a Jackson, dejando sus caras muy cerca- Tú, Jackson soy-el-tío-más-bueno-del-mundo,¡Mes estás pidiendo perdón! Hay Dios mio, ¿dónde hay una camara cuándo se la necesita?

-No hagas que me arrepienta Stiles- bufó Jackson sin apartarse.

-Aiss, ¡Y me has llamado por mi nombre! Aunque técnicamente no es mi nombre, pero tu sabes, que es así como me llaman por lo que vale que me llames...

-¡Stiles!

-Oh... Ya son dos veces, esto es fantástico.

-Definitivamente, no te soporto.

-Por favor, sabes que soy tu persona favorita en el mundo- Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor del idiota y terco Jackson. Se preparó mentalmente para ser insultado y empujado a la otra punta de Beacon Hills. Jackson comenzó a moverse y el castaño cerró fuertemente sus ojos, pero en vez de un golpe, lo que recibió lo dejó de piedra. El rubio puso una mano en su cintura y lo acercó hasta que sus pechos se tocaron, soltó su brazo y colocó la mano en su cabeza, guiándolo hasta que la cabeza de Stiles descansaba en el hueco de su cuello.

OH.DIOS.MIO.

Eso no podía estar pasando de verdad.

IM-PO-SI-BLE.

-¿Jackson?

-Lo siento, de verdad. No quería hacerte sentir mal- y eso fue todo. Los ojos de Stiles se inundaron y se abrazó más al rubio, desahogándose por fin en condiciones. Sin fijarse que desde hace muchísimo rato Scott había desaparecido de la escena.

 

*

 

El resto del día pasó sin ningún incidente extraño. Ni tampoco necesitaba que nada sobrenatural hiciera aparición en estos momentos, lo que había pasado con Jackson había sido rareza suficiente por un solo día.

 

Llegó a su casa con una montaña de deberes inhumana. Era totalmente imposible que en la semana que había pasado en su casa hubieran mandado tal cantidad. 

Llegó a su casa y se recostó en el sofá quedando totalmente dormido.

Jackson empezó a besarle con fiereza, atacando su boca como si fuera el manjar más dulce del planeta. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Stiles hasta llegar a los dos montículos perfectos que era su culo, apretó con fuerza causando que Stiles gimiera en su boca. El castaño no podía creer lo bueno que se sentía tener la lengua de Jackson arremolinándose con la suya. La sentía suave y demandante en su boca, provocando sensaciones que hasta ahora nunca creyó posibles con él. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo rubio y sedoso. Cada vez que Jackson empujaba sus caderas contra las suyas un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo suspirar con fuerza. El rubió apretó con fuerza los muslos de Stiles. Este entendió perfectamente la indirecta. ¿Cómo no entenderla? Pegó un pequeño salto enredando sus piernas en la cintura del alto, Jackson  
giró estampando a Stiles contra la pared, y este no podía estar más feliz de tener un punto de apoyo mientras comenzaba un vaivén con sus caderas. 

Eso era totalmente increíble, no tenía ni idea de como había llegado a esta situación con él, pero le encantaba.

-Jackson, voy a correrme- su voz ahogada en pasión y lujuria.

-Vamos- susurró en el oído del castaño aumentando sus embestidas- Córrete para mi, Stiles.

-Jackson- Gimió fuerte.

-Venga Stiles, muéstrame tu cara cuando te corres. 

Stiles apretó sus piernas alrededor del rubio dejando salir el gemido más desinhibido de toda la historia.

-¡¡STILES ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA YA!! 

Stiles pegó un salto en el sofá sintiendo su corazón acelerado. Por favor, que alguien le diga que no acababa de tener un jodido sueño húmedo con Jackson, ¿que dice de húmedo? Caliente, abrasador, excitante, terriblemente desconcertante... 

-¡¡JODER, PUEDO ESCUCHARTE!! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA SI NO QUIERES QUE LA ECHE ABAJO!! 

Ese de la puerta era...


	3. Chapter 3

*

El momento más incómodo de toda su vida. Sí, el más incomodo. Este momento superaba aquella vez en que estaba delante de Heather y... Bueno, mejor no recordar eso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Derek?- Stiles miró al moreno que estaba sentado en su sofá completamente en silencio desde que casi derriba su puerta... hace como 15 minutos.

-¿Con quién?- Inquierió con tono molesto.

-¿Con quién qué?

-¿Con quién has estado aquí?

-¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas el santo Stiles- cuando vio la cara de confusión de Stiles siguió- todo el maldito salón apesta a excitación.

Las mejillas de Stiles se tornaron de un rojo escarlata que competían con un tomate.

-¿Y?- preguntó intentando parecer más sereno de lo que se sentía- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba con alguien?

-¿Entonces estabas solo?- Derek enarcó una ceja. 

-No veo por qué te importa.

Derek se levantó del sofá acercándose a Stiles quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Stiles tragó duro sin separarse. No se iba a dejar intimidar.

-¿Seguro que estabas solo?- esto estaba empezando a molestar al menor.   
Asintió- Entonces...- Derek pegó su nariz en el cuello de Stiles, haciendo que suspirara bajito- ¿Por qué mierda el olor de Jackson está pegado a ti?

-Y de nuevo, no veo por qué te importa- se apartó de Derek- después de todo tú te acostabas con otra aún estando conmigo- si su voz hubiera salido con con más veneno se habría envenenado a sí mismo.

-¡Te he dicho que fue un error!

-¡Un error es solo una vez!

Derek estaba apunto de decir algo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. contestó de mala gana.

-¿Qué?

-Derek...

-Isaac. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Scott...

-¿Scott?- al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo Stiles se acercó hasta casi pegar su oreja a la de Derek- Habla d euna vez Isaac.

-Ha sido el kánima. Erika también está herida y no consigo encontrar a boyd.

-¿Dónde estáis?- preguntó Stiles equiparando para él solo el móvil.

-¿Stiles?

-¡Dime dónde estáis!

-En el instituto, en el campo de lacross.

Stiles colgó y le entregó el teléfono a Derek. Cogió sus llaves y salió como alma que lleva el diablo con Derek detrás. Llegaron al campo de lacross y lo primero que vió fue a Erika con su blusa totalmente llena de sangre. Y a su lado estaba Scott con los ojos cerrados. Isaac estaba sentado entre ambos cuerpos.

-Dios mio, ¿por qué tiene los ojos cerrados?- Se arrodilló a su lado- ¿Scott?

-¿Qué?- Stiles pegó un salto hacia atrás cayendo de culo en el césped.

-¡Ugh! ¡Te mato! ¡No me des estos sustos! soy humano, ¿recuerdas? ¡Puedo morir de un ataque al corazón! Espera, ¿los hombres lobo pueden tener ataques al corazón? 

-Isaac. ¿Qué ha pasado?- Derek se acercó tomándole el pulso a Erika. Estaba estable.

-Erika y yo vinimos a buscar a boyd. Encontramos a Scott peleando con el kánima.

-Ya sé que no cogéis enfermedades, pero un ataque al corazón no es exactamente una enfermedad...

-¿Y por qué tú no estás herido?- Derek y Isaac miraron de reojo al castaño sin   
hacerle caso.

-Cuando fui a atacarlo él salió corriendo.

-¿Alguien lo llamó?

-...¿O sí que es un enfermedad? ¿Scott tú que piensas?

-No, nadie lo llamó. Por lo menos yo no escuché nada.

-¿Y tú Scott?

-Yo tampoco escuché nada. A lo mejor solo salió huyendo.

-... Pero si fuera una enfermedad entonces vosotros no podríais tenerlo... 

-Isaac, coge a Erika y llévala a la estación.

-Bien.

-...Pero un susto es un susto, y eso puede parar cualquier corazón...

-Scott, el otro día hablaste sobre un bestiario.

-Sí. Lo tenía el abuelo de Allison.

-Necesitamos más información sobre él. ¿Podrás hacerlo?- Scott solo asintió.

-Bien... Y Stiles- miró al chico que seguía perdido en su monólogo- Ven conmigo.

-¿Qué?¿Quién?¿Yo?¿Dónde? ... ¿Qué? 

Todos suspiraron. 

 

*

Stiles llegó a su casa completamente agotado, estuvo toda la noche buscando información sobre el kánima sin encontrar nada. Estaba cansado de toda esta situación, era como dar vueltas en un círculo infinito. solo gastaba tiempo y energía.

Sumándole a eso la charla/pelea que había tenido con Derek de nuevo. ¿cuándo lo iba a dejar en paz? Solo quería pasar página y olvidar el dolor.  
Sacó de su escritorio un pequeño álbum de fotos. Pasó las manos por encima sin abrirlo. Alguno de los recuerdos con su madre fluyeron hasta él pero fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó su ventana.

-¿Jackson?

-Sip- entró de un salto a la habitación del castaño.

-Genial. Mi abusador personal me sigue hasta casa- Stiles miró a todos lados menos al rubio.

-No te emociones tanto. Solo vengo a pasar el rato.

-¿Tú? ¿Conmigo?

-¿Podrías dejar de sonar siempre tan sorprendido?

-Oh bueno, perdona por sorprenderme por algo que no ha pasado jamás de los jamases. ¿Dónde están tus amigos del alma? ¿ Ya se dieron cuenta de que de verdad tienes esa personalidad de culo y no es solo la edad? 

-A veces me pregunto porque siquiera te hablo- Se dejó caer en la cama.

-Sí, yo también me lo pregunto.

Por muy extraño que pareciera, los dos decidieron salir a pasar el rato. Stiles se duchó y vistió a gusto del rubio, después de desechar el 99'99% de su armario.  
Dieron una vuelta por el pueblo, cenaron y fueron a un salón de juegos.

-Voy al baño- Stiles tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse escuchar.

-Yo voy a pedir más refrescos. Estoy muriendo de calor aquí.

 

Stiles entró al baño e hizo sus necesidades. La verdad es que la noche estaba pasando bastante bien, desde hacía rato que no sentía ese pequeño agujero oscuro que se formaba en su pecho. Los constantes comentarios de Jackson y sus propias respuestas llenas de sarcasmos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en dejar un poco del dolor detrás. 

También se dio cuenta de los pequeños toques y roces que tenían. Cada vez un poco más atrevidos que los anteriores. Un toque en el brazo, el hombro, su cintura... Eso hizo que recordara su sueño de esa tarde y se pusiera rojo como fresita.

Escuchó gritos fuera y salió corriendo, había varias personas tiradas en el suelo y otras tantas corriendo hacía la salida creando un caos completo. Buscó con la mirada a Jackson por todo el lugar sin resultado. Decidió salir de allí para ver si lo encontraba fuera, no quería pensar que se había ido sin él. Ese pensamiento hizo crecer un poquito más la oscuridad que estaba menguando en él.

Escuchó las sirenas de los coche patrulla acercándose. 

Entonces lo vio. 

La larga cola escamosa y esos ojos de lagarto en él. Luego desapareció.

Lo que reconoció en esos ojos lo dejó sin habla.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek leyó por tercera vez la misma página del libro. Y de nuevo fue incapaz de concentrarse su cabeza iba de regreso a la pelea con Stiles. gruñó y tiró el libo lejos. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de estar detrás de Stiles rogando porque lo escuchara. 

Stiles no entendía que Derek había cometido un error. Un error que duró cuatro meses, pero al fin y al cabo, un error. 

Se acordó de la primera vez que se acostó con la mujer. Acababa de tener una pelea conStiles, se sentía desganado y a la vez lleno de rabia. La compañía se Stiles estaba comenzando a ser pesada para él. Se veían todos los días, no había un solo momento en que el menor no estuviera a su lado. Quería un poco de espacio para él mismo.

Esa noche salió a dar una vuelta para despejarse. Estaba pidiendo una copa cuando la vio. Todo en ella lo atrajo. Se veía muy bien enfundada en su vestido que dejaba poco para la imaginación.

Y le picó la curiosidad.

¿Cómo se sentiría tener aquellas piernas envueltas en su cintura? ¿Esas uñas clavándose en su espalda mientras empujaba fuerte en su interior?

Tuvo un ligero sentimiento de culpa que se instaló en su pecho. Pero igual que vino se fue cuando los ojos sensuales de la chica se quedaron fijos en él.

Y todo se fue a la mierda.

El sexo con Stiles era muy bueno, sabía como moverse para enloquecerlo y podía hacer la mejor de las mamadas con esos finos labios. Pero se estaba volviendo algo que daba por hecho en su vida. Y cansino. 

Derek quería librarse de esa sensación teniendo algo nuevo. aunque fuera una sola noche quería sacarse de encima ese aburrimiento. Podía sacudirse el malestar y volver al lado de Stiles sin que se diera cuenta. 

Ojos que no ven; corazón que no siente. ¿No?

El problema llegó cuando la liberación no quedó en una sola noche.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí? - Derek gruñó al escuchar la voz de su tío.

-¿Todavía sigues tú aquí?- señaló molesto.

-Pensé que ya lo habías arreglado todo con el chico- Peter se apoyó en la mesa que había en el centro de loft.

-Pues ya ves que no.

\- Pareces bastante afectado.

\- Lo estoy- Peter rió bajito. 

-No lo estabas tanto mientras estabas con esa chica...¿Jennifer?

-Peter, será mejor que te calles.

-No, enserio. Te entiendo, ya eres todo un hombre. Era normal que ese chiquillo no fuera capaz de satisfacerte lo suficiente.

-¡Stiles es más que capaz de satisfacerme! 

-No era eso lo que parecía hace una semana...

-¡Maldita sea Peter! ¿A dónde intentas llegar?- Derek se levantó hecho una furia. Peter se apartó de donde estaba apoyado.

-No intento llegar a ninguna parte. Solo quería aclarar una pequeña duda. Ya sabes.

-¿Ya sé que?- Peter lo miró con diversión.

-He visto a Stiles y Jackson juntos hace un rato y se me hizo un poco raro. Pero ya que me has dicho que tú y él no volvieron ...

-Repite eso.

Peter volvió a reir.

 

*

 

Stiles volvió corriendo a su casa con el corazón en la garganta. No podía ser. Eso no podía ser. ¿Verdad que no? Tenía que llamar a Scott ahora mismo. 

Aparcó de un frenazo frente a su casa y entró todo lo rápido que sus piernas podían soportar. Cerró de un portazo y trotó hasta su cuarto.

-¡STILES! 

El castaño paró de golpe derrapando y cayendo al suelo con un estruendo. Se levantó de un salto y vio como su padre subía las escaleras. Oh por favor,¡ no tenía tiempo para eso ahora!

-¡Hola papá! Vaya, ya has terminado de trabajar. Que temprano. ¿Que tal el día? ¿Bien? Oh bueno, supongo que nada interesante si estas ya aquí en casa- Hizo señales a su espalda- La verdad si lo miras bien no es tan temprano, de hecho, es tarde. Sí, eso es. Demasiado tarde. Awww que sueño, bueno nos vemos mañana. ¡Adiós!

Stiles intentó irse pero su padre lo cogió por la nuca.

-Stiles. ¿Dónde has estado esta noche?

-¿Con Scott?- El sheriff suspiró.

-No creas que no sé que estuviste en el salón de juegos.

-¿Yo? ¿Seguro que era yo? ¿Tal vez te has confundido?

-Vi tu jeep.

-¿Sabes la cantidad de jeeps que se están vendiendo últimamente en Beacon? Al parecer hay una gran demanda de ellos esta temporada y...

-Stiles. ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? Había muchos chicos paralizados. ¿Viste algo extraño? ¿Alguien sospechoso?- Stiles negó con fuerza.

-No, no vi nada. Estaba el el baño cuando ocurrió todo.

\- ¿Y al salir? ¿Viste algo fuera de lo común?

-¿A parte de toda esa gente saliendo despavorida por a saber que clase de loco maniático?

-¿Estás totalmente seguro? 

-Sí.

-No me mientas Stiles. 

-No lo hago papá. Te lo aseguro- eso dejó a Stiles con mal sabor de boca. Odiaba tener que mentirle a su padre tan descaradamente.

 

El sheriff volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

-No quiero que salgas tan tarde, ¿de acuerdo? No sabemos quien está causando todos estos incidentes. Ten cuidado. ¿Entiendes?- Stiles abrazó a su padre sintiendose terriblemente mal por preocupar a su padre de esa manera. 

-Sí papá. No te preocupes. Tendré mucho cuidado.

Se dieron un abrazo más y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¡Oh dios mio!- Stiles se abalanzó al ver a un rubio totalmente desnudo tirado al lado de su cama.

-Stiles, ¿pasa algo?- La voz de su padre le llegaba amortiguada.

-¡No! No, no. Me he dejado la ventana abierta y a entrado un bicho- Stiles se agachó al lado del chico viendo una herida en su costado derecho- ¿Jackson?


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles iba de un lado a otro en su habitación. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Jackson llevaba dos horas en su cama. Lo había tapado con una sábana para cubrirlo un poco e intentado curar la herida. LA había desinfectado y la había vendado.

Se acercó al rubio y le tocó la frente. ¡Estaba ardiendo! Escuchó pequeños gemidos lastimeros viniendo de él y se asustó más de lo que estaba. Jackson abrió los ojos y miró a Stiles fijamente dejándolo petrificado.

-¿Stiles?- Jackson intentó levantarse pero Stiles puso una mano en su pecho.

-No, no te levantes.

-Stiles... Yo... Esas personas... Yo no quería...- Jackson comenzó a temblar y su respiración era muy irregular- No quería hacerlo pero...- unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. 

-Shh, cálmate. Después hablaremos de eso. Ahora tranquilízate ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero Stiles... De verdad que no quería - El castaño se sentó en la cama al lado de Jackson.

-No te preocupes- Stiles pasó la mano por el rostro de Jackson en una suave caricia.

Jackson dejó la mirada fija en Stiles, provocando en el castaño un temblor agradable. Nunca se había fijado, pero el rubio tenía unos ojos inquietantes.   
Inquietamente hermosos. Unos ojos azules que podían inundar toda su alma en un solo momento. 

Y eso fue lo que pasó. El alma de Stiles se inundó con un millón de sentimientos que nunca había tenido por otra persona que no fuera Derek. Pero eso lo asustaba mucho, él no quería sentir de nuevo todo lo que había sentido por   
Derek alguna vez. Porque aunque todavía quería mucho al moreno, como le dijo a Scott, estaba seguro que en el momento en que vio la traición, sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismo que una vez sintió tan fuertes.  
Stiles no quería amar para que luego rompieran su corazón dejándolo a él solo para recoger los pequeños pedazos uno a uno. 

-Stiles... 

El castaño despertó de sus pensamientos encontrándose de nuevo con la mirada azul que lo quería volver loco.

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía no te has dormido? Ya va siendo hora. Los lunnis acabaron hace mucho tiempo. Y si no te portas bien estas navidades Santa Claus no te va a traer tu carbón de todos los años- Jackson solo alzó una ceja. Y eso conquistó un poquito más a Stiles.

-Este año no me apetece carbón. Me gustaría algo más dulce- puso su mano en la nuca de Stiles acariciándole con su pulgar detrás de la oreja, sacando un suave suspiro de los finos labios.

-Pues no podrás tener tu regalo de navidad si te sigues portando tan mal. Santa Claus es muy estricto con su maldita lista de niños buenos. Seguramente me tendrá el último de la lista de los niños malos. No, no. El penúltimo. Tu sigues siendo más malo que yo.

Jackson dejó salir una pequeña risa y Stiles no pudo evitar contagiarse un poco de ella.

-No es de niños malos. La lista es de niños traviesos. Y definitivamente tu eres el chico más travieso que he conocido en toda mi vida.

-Bueno, bueno. Vale, entonces yo seré el último de la lista de niños traviesos. 

Y Jackson volvió a reír. Y a Stiles le encantó. Y supo que no podría decirle a nadie que Jackson era el kánima. 

El móvil de Stiles comenzó a sonar, corrió a contestarlo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás en tu casa?- La voz de Scott.

-No. Estoy tirado en algún callejón tirado al lado de un vagabundo para ver si a   
algún perro callejero se le cae un trozo de comida y esperando que un asesino en serie venga a por nosotros dos y nos mate por que se aburre.

-Stiles...

-Sí Scott, son las 4 de la mañana y estoy en mi casa. 

-Bien, hay reunión de manada. En media hora en casa de Derek.

-Espe...

-No llegues tarde.

Colgó.

Alzó su vista a Jackson y vio su preocupación estampado en todo su rostro.

-Me voy.

-Lo sé.

-No diré nada.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. 

-Volveré.

-Es tu casa, así que por supuesto que volverás- Stiles se sentó al lado de Jackson otra vez. 

-No te vayas. Espera a que vuelva. ¿Vale?

-No es buena idea.

-Por favor...

-Stiles.

\- Jackson por favor...

-Pero tu padre...

-No despertará hasta dentro de dos horas. Y yo estaré aquí en menos de una hora- Jackson se incorporó con menos esfuerzo que antes. Stiles de inmediato miró la herida que ya se estaba curando. Relajándose un poco porque la maldita ya se estuviera sanando- Dejaré mi móvil aquí, si pasa algo llama a   
Scott- Jackson puso mala cara- Tendré su móvil en todo momento.

-Bien.

Stiles se levantó para irse pero el rubio lo sostuvo por la muñeca.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Jackson tiró de su muñeca y unió sus labios en un beso. Stiles quedó petrificado en su sitió, pero en cuanto sintió los labios de Jackson moverse contra los suyos no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir el beso y envolver sus manos en el cabello rubio.

-Ten cuidado.

 

*

En cuanto abrió la puerta del loft lo primero que vio fue a un Scott muy enfadado.

-¡No vais a hacer la prueba con Lydia!

-Peter la convirtió en algo. ¡Y no en un puto lobo!- El grito de Derek resonó como mínimo en todo el pueblo.

-¡Ella no es! 

-¡Entonces no te importará que hagamos la prueba!

-¡Sí! ¡Porque entonces se dará cuenta de todo lo malditamente sobrenatural de esto! 

-¡Entonces que pretendes que hagamos!

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Nunca sabes nada!

-¡BASTA!- Todos en el lugar callaron de golpe y miraron en su dirección. Eso intimidó un poco a Stiles- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

-El kánima atacó hoy el salón de juegos- Peter se levantó de su lugar en la escalera de dónde no se había movido durante toda la discusión, al lado de   
Érika y Isaac. Alison no estaba por ningún lado.- Y por alguna razón, que no llego a comprender, todo el mundo cree que es culpa mía.

-¡Fuiste tú el que convirtió a Lydia en ese lagarto!- gritó Derek.

-¡No es ella!- Y de nuevo Scott- ¡Y no voy a dejar que experimentes con ella, gilipollas!

Derek se tiró encima de Scott dándole un puñetazo, Scott cayó en redondo al suelo para levantarse de un salto y liarse a puñetazo limpio con Derek.

-¡Derek! ¡Scott! - Stiles intentó meterse en medio de los dos viendo como ninguno de los presentes movió ni un músculo por separarlos. 

Se puso detrás de Scott intentando que no se abalanzara contra Derek que lo había lanzado contra una columna. Pero lo único que consiguió fue dar de culo al suelo por un empujón de su mejor amigo, que como siguiera así ya no sería tan "mejor". 

Sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a Peter.

-Stiles, déjalos.

-¡Se van a matar!

-Derek y Scott tienen que liberar estrés.

-¡Pues que cojan una maldita cita en un spa o vayan a putas clases de yoga!

-Somos lobos, no cuarentonas con demasiado tiempo libre.  
Stiles iba a hablar pero vio como Derek tenía a Scott sujeto por el pecho dándole puñetazos en la cara. 

-¡Derek! - Se lanzó contra él cogiéndolo por la parte de atrás de la camiseta. 

Derek echó el brazó hacia atrás dándole un golpe en la mejilla a Stiles, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás y diera de lleno contra la mesa, tirándola a su paso. Derek se giró dispuesto a agarrar a golpes a quien tenía detrás, Isaac lo detuvo con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, su rostro no mostrando otra cosa que incredulidad. 

El Alfa se fijo en el chico en el suelo, y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, de inmediato se puso de rodillas a su lado.

-Stiles, lo siento, lo siento. A sido sin querer. Un acto reflejo- Colocó su mano en la barbilla de Stiles pero este la quitó de un manotazo.

-¡No me toques! - intentó levantarse pero sintió un tirón en su espalda que lo detuvo. Grandes lágrimas viajaban por su rostro mientras miraba fijo a Derek. ¿Cómo llegaron a esta situación? Derek le había pegado. E iba a seguir pegándole si Isaac no lo hubiera detenido. Su cuerpo temblaba como nunca lo habría creído. Su respiración comenzó ha salir muy irregular y su pecho se contraía de una forma para nada normal. Ay dios mio. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. 

 

*

 

Derek solo podía ver como Stiles se quedaba sin aire, intentó acercarse de nuevo para ayudarlo pero recibió otro manotazo. Scott pasó a su lado dispuesto a calmar a Stiles pero tuvo el mismo resultado que Derek.  
Stiles solo permitió que Peter lo tocara. Derek sintió su corazón apretarse con rabia. Stiles no quería que lo tocara, pero si Peter. ¿Era imbécil o que le pasaba?   
No iba a dejar que nadie lo humillara, y menos si era su tío. Y confirmó lo que había pensado esa mañana. No volvería a intentar arreglar las cosas con Stiles. Hasta ahí llegó que ese niño se burlara de él. Derek no iba tras nadie. Él era el   
alfa.

 

*

 

Peter calmó a Stiles y lo ayudó a levantarse. Está bien que no quiso separar a Derek y Scott, pero no pensó que todo eso terminó con Stiles herido y al borde de la desesperación. Miró a su sobrino con todo el odio que pudo reunir, y sentía cada gota de ira con mucha fuerza.   
Él no iba a permitir que nadie tocara un pelo de ese muchacho nunca más.

Aún si ese pensamiento lo dejaba un poco trastocado.

*

Todos volvieron a sus respectivas casas después de semejante reunión inútil. Afuera el sol ya estaba saliendo, Stiles miró la hora y maldijo. Eran las 5:43

-¿Qué le dirás a tu padre?- Stiles miró a Peter que iba conduciendo su jeep.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué un grupo de jugadores de rugby me tacleó?- Peter rodó los ojos-   
No sé que decirle Peter, se supone que estaba en mi cuarto durmiendo plácidamente mientras soñaba con algún chico guapo, que me haga cosas traviesas para luego despertarme con una enorme erección y con mi padre enfado preguntando que hago con un desnudo Jackson en mi cama y ...

-Espera, ¿qué? 

Stiles palideció. Él y su gran bocaza.

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-¿Qué voy a soñar que un chico guapo me haga cosas traviesas?-Peter puso mala cara. Oh bueno, al menos lo intentó- Oye que tarde es. O Temprano, como quieras verlo. Será mejor que me vaya a casa ya, no quiero que mi padre despierte...

-Y vea a Jackson desnudo en tu cama.

-Sí, exacto... Espera ¡No!

Peter se acercó a Stiles peligrosamente con la expresión más seria que le había visto a Peter nunca.

-Stiles- su voz sonó terrorífica- ¿Realmente te estás acostando con Jackson? 

-¿Qué? No - El corazón de Stiles se desbocó como nunca. 

-No me mientas Stiles, recuerda que puedo saber cuando me mientes. ¿Te, has, acostado, con Jackson? - Con cada palabra Peter se iba a acercando cada vez más.

Stiles intentó relajarse lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que tenía a dos centímetros de su cara un gran lobo psicópata-polígrafo que le arrancaría la cabeza si mentía.

-Peter- lo miró a los ojos- no me he acostado con Jackson.

-Mm... ¿Y besado?

-¿Eh?

-Stiles...

-S...Sí. 

-Te has besado con él- Ahora la cara de Peter estaba tan cerca que si quisiera mirarlo a los ojos se quedaría vizco. Estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco y sus mejillas se encendieron como luces de navidad.

-Oye... Deberías moverte.

-¿Por qué?- Rió.

-Por que se me va a salir el corazón por la boca, y no quisiera que te diera un gancho. Es un corazón muy inquieto y no se sabe de lo que es capaz- Estaba vez fue una carcajada suave.

-Eso puedo escucharlo y...Chico, será mejor que te calles. 

-Eso...- Stiles miraba fijamente los labios del mayor. Con cada palabra que pronunciaba hacían un baile tan sensual que tenía a Stiles duro en sus pantalones-Eso intento.

-Y no lo consigues.

-Nop, no lo consigo.

-Entonces te ayudaré...


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles subió corriendo a su cuarto sin saber en que pensar. Cuando llegó allí se dio cuenta que Jackson ya no estaba. Y no sabía si eso lo ponía triste o aliviado. Quizás justo en ese momento se sentía aliviado, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo lo que le había pasado. 

Estaba agotado tanto físico como mentalmente. Sus sentimientos y emociones eran como una gran bola de lana liada con otras doscientas bolas de lana más. 

Se tumbó en su cama recordando como su corazón se aceleró ante la cercanía de Peter y como sus pantalones se sentían demasiado ajustados de repente. Se iba a volver loco. Todo esto se tenía que deber a sus malditas hormonas que no le dejaban en paz ni un segundo. 

Todo se estaba volviendo muy confuso. Y él no quería aceptar los sentimientos que se empezaban a formar al rededor de esas dos personas.

 

*

Peter se recostó en un árbol escondido entre las sombras mirando hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación del chico, su corazón retumbando en su pecho descontrolado. Había hecho una absoluta locura. Había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias, menos mal que había sido capaz de detenerse antes de besarle, de acariciarlo entero, atacar esa boquita dulce con su lengua y llevarlo a la parte de atrás del jeep y... Ok, basta. Esa línea de pensamientos no acabaría en nada bueno.

Vio como la luz del cuarto de Stiles se apagaba, se dispuso a irse, pero a medio paso dio la vuelta y escaló hasta la ventana abierta, ya lo reprendería por ese acto, uno no podía estar tan desprotegido. No cuando no sabes que clase de persona podría subir y allanar tu casa. Se apoyó en el alfeizar y cayó sin ningún ruido dentro. 

Escuchó los pasos del sheriff bajando la escalera. Tuvieron suerte de haber llegado un poco antes, sino tendrían una situación para nada agradable con el sheriff. Sobre todo con el hecho de que un hombre mayor había traído a su hijo en la mañana con un cardenal en su pálido rostro. 

Hablando de eso. Se acercó a la cama y colocó sus dedos suavemente sobre el moratón, quitándole dolor y viendo como la hinchazón desaparecía para dejar una leve manchita amarillenta que podría pasar inadvertida con un poco de maquillaje.

En ese momento Stiles giró la cara con brusquedad y los dedos de Peter acabaron sobre los finos labios rosas del muchacho.

Eran tan malditamente suaves... 

Respiró profundo y notó muchos olores en los que no había reparado antes. Quizás demasiado olores sobraban ahí. Entre ellos la esencia apestosa de Jackson.

El solo pensar en que ese chico había estado en su cuarto completamente desnudo delante de Stiles le provocaba pensamientos que podrían competir fácilmente con la mejor de las películas de terror. Y si a eso le sumamos que también lo había besado, todos sus instintos depredadores se despertaron queriendo cazar a la persona que su lobo había reconocido como suyo. 

Bajó la cabeza y pegó sus labios con delicadeza. Todo su cuerpo vibró de la emoción y puro gozo, gimió bajito y puso sus dos manos en el rostro del castaño y presionar sus bocas un poco más. Esto era terriblemente reconfortante, un peso en su alma se levantó dejándola más ligera de lo que nunca la había sentido en toda su vida, para después llenarse de pura satisfacción.

Su corazón de nuevo palpitando como loco.

Stiles se removió debajo suyo y abrió ese par de ojitos brillantes color miel que lo llevaban a la locura. Vale, chiste malo. No le hagan caso. Le afectaban demasiado esos ojos tan inocentes pero a la vez llenos de travesura. 

-¿Peter?

-¿Sí?- Lo besó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Besarte.

Lo volvió a besar y esta vez el que gimió fue Stiles, volviendo papilla la razón de Peter.

Se acomodó mejor en la cama entre las piernas del chico mientras este recorría con sus dedos el sedoso pelo de Peter. Cada movimiento sobre sus labios era como una ola inmensa arrasando con él. Sabía que no debería de hacer esto, habría muchas consecuencias y no precisamente buenas. Y definitivamente podía nombre un millón de cosas por las que no tendría que acercarse a Stiles de esa manera. Pero todos esos pensamientos de persona decente se tiraron por la borda de cabeza cuando el maldito enano chocó sus caderas contra las suyas.

-No empieces algo que no puedas terminar- susurró bajito en el oído de Stiles.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no pueda terminarlo?- Lamió el cuello de Peter. Ese chico no sabía donde se estaba metiendo.

-Stiles...

-¡Stiles si no te levantas ya vas a llegar tarde al instituto!

Los dos se separaron asustados pero con un par de sonrisas cómplices.

 

*

 

-No llegaste.

Stiles saltó y pegó su espalda a la taquilla con una mano sujetándose el corazón. ¡Estos malditos bichos lo iba a matar! ¿Qué parte de PARO CARDÍACO no conseguían entender?

-¿¡Qué!?

-Ayer, en tu casa. Me pediste que te esperar y no llegaste- Jackson se apoyó en la taquilla de al lado. Mierda.

-Técnicamente sí que llegué-

-Stiles, me diste plantón en tu propia casa. 

 

-Estaba muy ocupado.

-¿En qué? Recuerdo que dijiste que no tardarías nada.

-Pues estuvimos hablando sobre el nuevo bicho que ronda Beacon y que va matando gente a diestro y siniestro.

Jackson palideció. Stiles se arrepintió inmediatamente. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Debería ir a la tienda a comprar un filtro para su maldito cerebro.

-Eres un capullo.

-No, espera. ¡Lo siento! De verdad. No he querido decir eso- Jackson lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿A qué hueles?

-¿Eh?

-Tu olor... No es el mismo que el de esta madrugada...

-¿Ah no?- Stiles tragó duro- Pues que sepas que me he duchado.

-No me refiero a eso, tonto. Tu olor está mezclado con otro... Pero... no lo reconozco... ¿Con quién estuviste?

-Con... la manada. Por supuesto- Peter. Maldita sea, olía a Peter. ¿Debería decirle aJackson? ¿Pero decirle qué exactamente?- Y en vez de hablar de mí, deberíamos hablar sobre ti- y Jakcson lo aniquila con la mirada- Sé que no te gusta, pero es un tema que tenemos que resolver. La manada está detrás tuya y no precisamente para hacerte una fiesta de "Bienvenido al club de sobrenaturales de Beacon Hills". Van a matarte Jackson. ¿Lo entiendes? Ma-tar-te. Muerto. No respiras. Fin. De acabó. No más Jackson Whittemore por ningún lado. 

-Ya lo he entendido Stiles, pero no aquí- Jakcson debió ver la confusión en su rostro porque señaló algo dentrás de Stiles- Tus BFF ya están aquí.

-Esta bien. Hoy sin falta hablaremos- Jackson asintió.

-¿Has venido en el jeep?

-No, me ha traído mi padre. Le pediré a Scott que me lleve a casa después.

-No hace falta. Te lo llevo yo- Stiles sonrió con picardía.

-¿Me estás haciendo de chófer?

-¿Sabes qué? Vete andando.

-Aw... Pero si te has sonrojado- Stiles comenzó a pincharle en el rostro, riéndose. Jackson se quedó viendo fijamente a Stiles. Totalmente absortoen los brillantes que eran los ojos del chico cuando reía. Se acercó y plantó un beso casto en los labios de Stiles.

-Nos vemos a la salida- se giró y se fue. Dejando a Stiles petrificado.

¡¡Qué cojones, iba a matar a Jackson en cuanto lo viera!! 

 

*

 

La mandíbula de Scott estaba casi literalmente tocando el suelo. Se acercó a Stiles con la boca aún abierta y dejando atrás a Allison y Lydia que no se habían   
dado cuenta de nada.

-¿¡Me puedes explicar que ha sido eso!?- Stiles reaccionó y miró a su amigo.

-La verdad es que no.

Y el también se giró y se fue.

 

*

 

-No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo- Peter terminó de cerrar la puerta de la nevera. ¿De qué hablaba su idiota sobrino?

-¿Sacando la botella de agua? 

-No te hagas el estúpido Peter, no te queda. ¿Realmente vas a ir detrás de Stiles? ¿Tienes idea de cuántos años le sacas?- Ah, así que de eso iba.

-Derek, me parece que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-No, no lo tiene. Solo te aviso, no quisiera que te mentieran en la carcel. Ya sabes, eso de acostarse con un menor- Oh, eso le hizo gracia a Peter.

-Vaya, por eso mismo me preocupaba yo cuando salías con Stiles. Ya sabes, antes de cagarla y que te botara.

-Ja, realmente eres muy ingenuo creyendo que te dará siquiera una mirada. Le gustan mayores, no seniles. 

-Oh. ¿Derek, a qué huele?- Derek lo miró confuso un momento y respiró para captar el olor extraño que había captado su tío. Pero lo que olió era totalmente diferente, de su cara desapareció todo rastro de color . Peter no pudo evitar la sonrisa aunque de ello dependiera su vida. 

-Ustedes ya...- Derek no podía dejar de oler a Stiles mezclado con la exitación y sexo que traía Peter encima. ¿Tan pronto había abierto sus piernas a otra persona?

-No nos hemos acostado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tu...

-Su padre nos interrumpió. Derek, tu ya no eres nada de Stiles, y hay que decir que el chico no es para nada feo. Deberías acostumbrarte a que tenga una fila interminable de pretendientes.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Cuando estaba contigo ya tenia muchachos detrás de él. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tendrá ahora que está soltero? Y teniendo en cuenta que les decías a todos la clase de boca juguetona que tiene... 

Si Derek palidecía más quedaría igual de blanco que el papel. 

-Eres un hijo de puta- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Por qué? 

-¡Él es mío!- Peter suspiró ya cansado del tema.

-No lo es Derek. Tú mismo te encargaste de eso.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles salió de clase medio trotando. Al maldito profesor le pareció que hoy sería buen día para recordarle lo ridículamente malo que era en su asignatura y asegurarse de que Stiles era plenamente consciente de que iba a catear esa clase. Y ahora, por su culpa, salía veinte minutos tarde. Por Dios, veinte minutos. ¿Cómo podías estar todo ese tiempo hablando de lo idiota que parecía Stiles? 

Llegó al aparcamiento y soltó un gran suspiro mientras se acercaba a Jackson que estaba apoyado en su flamante coche. 

\- Por un momento realmente pensé que te habías ido.

\- No te creas, estaba tentado a irme cuando no te vi. Sueles ser el primero en salir corriendo de esta cárcel en cuanto toca el timbre.

\- Y, ¿por qué no te fuiste? ¿Me oliste desde aquí o alguna otra cosa pervertidamente sobrenatural?

\- En realidad, pasé frente al despacho de Harris y te vi ahí- rió con suavidad- Pero si te consuela, también te olí. 

Stiles se sonrojó a más no poder. Iba a soltar algún comentario sarcástico que lo sacaría victorioso de esa conversación pero decidió guardarse para sí mismo el comentario. No quería cagarla como antes y hacer sentir mal a Jackson.

 

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí, sube. 

El viaje hasta la casa no duró mucho, solo lo suficiente para que Stiles y Jackson hablaran sobre lo que harían a partir de ahora. Gracias a la manada habían descubierto algunas cosas que podrían ayudar. Jackson intentaría poner de su parte, aunque ya había comentado que nunca recordaba el rostro del hombre que lo manejaba. Solo podía recordar las sensaciones. Y conocía demasiado bien lo que se sentía cuando tus garras desgarran la carne y la atraviesan para que un rio de sangre fluya.

Por la parte de Stiles, seguiría asistiendo a las reuniones de la manada. Sí manejaba bien la conversación, quizás podría hacer que la manada le ayudara a que Jackson dejara de ser un kánima sin que supieran realmente que los estaba ayudando. 

No debería ser muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que Scott era un pacifista hasta la médula y llevaba desde el principio evitar cualquier matanza. Pero Derek y el resto de la manada... era otro caso.

Jackson aparcó frente a su casa. El coche de su padre no estaba así que supuso que estaría todo el día en casa solo. Su jeep seguía aparcado donde lo dejó escacharrado. Suspiró.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a tu jeep?

 

\- Sí, esta mañana no quiso arrancar por más cosas bonitas que le dijera.

\- ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo? - Negó.

\- Mi padre dijo que lo llevaría al taller esta semana, por lo que no hace falta.

\- Mm, está bien.

Y se hizo el silencio incómodo. No le gustaban para nada los silencios. Era la cosa mas horrenda del mundo.

Miró a Jackson con toda la intención de decir algo gracioso, pero él estaba concentrado mirando algo en el exterior, o seguramente perdido en sus pensamientos. Aprovechó el momento para observarlo de manera detenida. Jamás hubiera pensado que estaría de esta manera con Jackson, sobre todo por que llevaban casi toda la vida odiándose.

\- Ya sé que soy guapo, pero como sigas mirándome así, me harás un agujero en la cabeza- seguía mirando al frente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué, qué?- Lo miró un segundo.

\- ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo eso? - Esa pregunta era algo que llevaba en la mente desde el primer beso que compartieron. Y solo se intensificó cuando también había compartido otro con Peter. Quería saber que significaba eso para ellos dos para luego analizar la situación con más detalle y no hacer lo mismo que había hecho Derek con él.

\- Pues... Es algo difícil de explicar.

\- No tengo prisa, inténtalo.

\- Verás... creo que eres el único con el que me siento a gusto- frunció el ceño- Me refiero a algo como... que puedo ser yo mismo, puedo hablar sin la necesidad de demostrar que soy mucho mejor que tú- ¿debería sentirse halagado o insultado?- Me siento bien estando a tu lado, es reconfortante, como si se levantara un peso de encima.

\- Vaya- Stiles tragó el nudo que se estaba formando en la garganta- Has dicho algo profundo ahí- Quizás demasiado profundo. No sabía como reaccionar ahora.

\- Sí, ¿verdad? A esto me refiero. No lo habría hecho si no fueras tú.

\- Jackson... Yo no...

\- Lo sé. Y no te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos ni nada parecido- Esta vez fijó los ojos azules en los suyos- Solo quiero la oportunidad de compartir algo de verdad contigo. Algo real, no solo una farsa para aparentar. Quiero sentirme bien conmigo mismo.

Stiles suspiró.

-Cuando pregunté, no imaginé esta clase de respuesta- Esta vez era quién apartó la mirada. Se fijó en como un gato intentaba bajar de una de las altas ramas de un árbol.  
-¿Eso es un no?

-No lo sé- Y era verdad, no lo sabía.Estaba tan confundido. Todavía podía sentir los labios de Peter moviéndose contra los suyos, también el tacto de su pelo. Pero luego venía a él las sensaciones que chocaban contra sí cada vez que Jackson estaba a menos de dos metros de él. Y muy en el fondo, sabía que su corazón daba saltos al ver a Derek, algo que sinceramente le molestaba. La traición era algo que Stiles no sabía perdonar. Tampoco algo que quería aprender a perdonar- Me gustas, bueno, creo que me gustas.

\- ¿Crees?

\- Sí. Osea, eres atractivo y todo eso. Pero no sé, tu cambio fue tan repentino. Y no me refiero solo a la cosa esa de lagarto. Antes no me tratabas para nada bien, es más, ni te cruzabas en mi camino. Y de un segundo a otro, me besas. Vuelvas todo mi mundo y no sé si para bien o para mal. Acabo de dejar a Derek, no me ha dado tiempo a pensar las cosas con claridad y luego está...

Stiles no pudo seguir hablando. Jackson lo tenía agarrado por la cintura con la mano derecha y con la izquierda tiraba suavemente de su pelo, haciendo oinclinar su cabeza atrás.

 

Pudo sentir todos los vellos de su cuerpo crisparse y su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho. Puso sus manos en la camisa, con toda la intención de apartarlo. Pero en cuanto sus palmas sintieron el esculpido cuerpo de Jackson todo sus pensamientos se revolvieron y se dejo llevar poniendo todo el entusiasmo del mundo en aquel beso que hacía arder todo su cuerpo. Gimió de decepción cuando se separaron.

\- ¿Te gustó? - Solo asintió- Entonces es todo lo que importa.

 

*

 

\- ¿Te recojo mañana?

\- Solo si quieres y puedes - intentó disimular su nerviosismo pero sabía que fracasaba estrepitosamente.

\- A las ocho.  
\- De acuerdo.  
\- Bien- entró en el coche y arrancó. Stiles se dio la vuelta para irse. Escuchó la puerta del coche abrirse otra vez y al segundo después estaba besando a Jackson.  
-A las ocho.  
-Sí.

 

*

 

Stiles se dejó caer en su cama con peso muerto. Tapó su cara con sus manos.

-Ay mi Dios.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa.

*

Jackson conducía rápido. No podía estar más feliz, su corazón se sentía enorme en su pecho y la adrenalina corria por todo su cuerpo. Pensó en los besos que había compartido con Stiles y dejó salir un risa alegre. ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? El niño hiperactivo era su bálsamo.

Subió la música en la radio, bajó todas las ventanillas del coche y aceleró.

Su alma se sentía ligera y lo embriagaba la felicidad. 

Solo unos besos. Y él estaba tocando el cielo. Rió con todas sus fuerzas. 

Algo dentro de su cuerpo se quebró, no un hueso ni un músculo. Apretó con fuerza el volante. Su cabeza comenzó a doler, como si miles de clavos estuvieran siendo golpeados contra su cráneo, cerró los ojos un segundo pero el dolor solo se intensificó. Los abrió de nuevo y dió un volantazo. Algo chocó contra él dejando el parabrisas destrozado. 

-¡Joder! - Perdió el control del coche unos segundo que a él le parecieron horas.

Por fin se detuvo a un lado de la carretera a tan solo un metro de un enorme árbol. Madre Santa... Casi se mata. 

Bajó con rapidez del coche y miró detrás de él. Había un gran bulto tirado en medio de la carretera. Sacó el móvil para utilizarlo de linterna, pero estaba resquebrajado. 

\- Me cago en la puta... 

Lo guardó de nuevo y se acercó al bulto. No tenía pinta de ser una persona, lo movió con la punta del pie y cayó de culo al asfalto cuando el bulto se estiró y se enredó alrededor de toda su pierna. ¡Una jodida serpiente! 

Intentó apartar el enorme reptil de su cuerpo, pero la maldita solo se apretaba más y más, trepando por todo su cuerpo y estrangulándolo. Se estaba quedando sin aire y su rostro se coloreaba de violeta. La presión lo estaba matando, si no se liberaba pronto le iba a partir las costillas en cualquier momento. 

Su respiración se cortó de golpe y el miedo arrasó con él. La cabeza de la serpiente estaba a la altura de sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente en medio de toda esa oscuridad. Sacó la lengua bífida, silbándole.

"Vamos"

Alguien susurró en su oído. Se estaba asfixiando.

"Eres más que ella"

Su cabeza latía y sus ojos los sentía demasiado enormes para su cara.

"¡Conviértete!"

Sus uñas se convirtieron en afiladas garras.

"¡Ven a mí!"

Todo su cuerpo se dobló y se transformó. Cogió a la serpiente y le arrancó la cabeza sin esfuerzo. Unos pasos se escucharon cerca, bajó la cabeza y la alargada cola. 

\- Eso es, vamos.

 

*

 

Eres la luz,  
eres la noche,  
eres el color de mi sangre,  
eres la cura, el dolor,  
eres lo único que quiero tocar.  
No sabía que podía significar tanto,  
tanto. Eres el miedo, no me  
importa  
porque nunca estuve tan alto.


	8. Chapter 8

El timbre de la casa sonó y Stiles corrió a abrir. 

Estaba tan emocionado. Ayer había hablado con Jackson y fue lo mejor que pudo experimentar. El chico se había confesado a él y le encantó, más que encantado, no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche por culpa de los nervios. Miró la hora en el reloj de la entrada. Aún era temprano como para que fuera Jackson el de la puerta. 

Abrió justo cuando tocaban de nuevo. Cuando vio a la otra persona todo su entusiasmo y felicidad se fuero de paseo a la mierda.

-¿Ahora me acosas? 

-Eso es lo que te gustaría a ti.

-Sí, porque que un hombre lobo me acose es mi sueño sexual más deseado.

-Ya lo sé.

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta mientras miraba a Derek. 

\- Sarcasmo.

\- No conmigo.

\- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? 

-¿No me invitas a pasar?- Stiles arqueó un ceja incrédulo- Bien, da igual- Se fijó en como Derek olfateaba el aire, no tardó mucho en poner cara de sorpresa genuina- ¿¡También con Jackson!? Peter, Jackson... Dime, ¿cuando le vas a abrir las piernas a Scott?

Stiles cerró la puerta en las narices de Derek. Que se joda, no tenía porqué estar escuchando esa mierda. Derek comenzó a tocar la puerta como un loco desquiciado. 

-¿Qué? 

-¡No me vuelvas a cerrar la puerta así! 

-Es mi casa, cierro la puerta como se me da la gana. Además, ¿no te parece que es un poco tarde para montarme una escena de celos? 

-¡No he venido a eso!

-¿¡Entonces a qué has venido!?-Estaba comenzando a exasperarse. La sensación solo se intensificó cuando captó una sonrisa arrogante en la cara de Derek. Ese gesto en otro momento lo hubiera puesto cachondo. Ahora sólo le daban ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara y arrastrarlo por todo su jardín.

\- Pues mira que casualidad, vine a decirte que el coche de Jackson ha sido encontrado al lado de una carretera - Todo el color se drenó de su rostro- el coche tenía el parabrisas hecho polvo. Al parecer atropelló a alguien- Stiles casi se lleva la mano el corazón. Pensó que se detendría en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Jackson? - fue lo único que pudo articular, se dio palmaditas en la espalda cuando pudo pronunciarlas sin rastro de "quiero llorar ya mismo".

\- No sabemos. Nadie lo vio desde anoche- fijó la mirada en los labios de Stiles- excepto tú, claro.

 

*

Se pasó la mano por el pelo frustrado. Desde dónde estaba nadie lo podía ver entre los árboles, pero aún así dio un paso atrás ocultándose un poco mejor. Derek seguía hablando en la entrada con Stiles

-Había rastros de garras en el coche, creemos que pudo haberlo matado el kánima.

-Eso es imposible- Contestó Stiles de inmediato. Eso hizo que sospechara, el chico se veía terriblemente seguro de que no había sido el kánima- A Jackson no pudo matarlo el kánima, así que piensen en algo mejor.

-¿Por qué es imposible?- Derek frunció su ceño tan característico. Él también quería saber porque era imposible.

-Porque... Porque no- ahora sí sospechaba de verdad. Ese chico sabía algo, podía apostar la mano por ello.

Los dos muchachos comenzaron una discusión acalorada sin mucho fundamento por lo que decidió ir hacia otro lugar. Hoy tenía una larga lista de cosas que hacer, además de que todavía tenía que pasarse por la casa Argent. Gerard lo había llamado para una reunión hace unos días. Al parecer últimamente estaban pasando cosas no muy normales en el pueblo. 

Se arremangó la camisa blanca hasta los codos, tendría que haber mirado el tiempo antes de venir, le iba a dar un golpe de calor. Añadiría "ir de compras" a su larga lista. 

Miró la hora. Aún le quedaba una hora libre antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Pasaría por algún restaurante a comer, estaba muerto de hambre y para lo que tenía que hacer más vale que tuviera todas sus energías. Una reunión con Gerard era toda una aventura de vida o muerte. Y más aún si era en el despacho del viejo.

Caminó las dos calles con las manos en los bolsillos que le quedaban para llegar hasta donde había aparcado su Ferrari 430 GT rojo. Una preciosidad de coche, si le preguntaban. Su móvil vibró varias veces en el bolsillo trasero de sus costosos vaqueros. Tenía dos mensajes y 13 llamadas perdidas que no había revisado ayer en la noche. Ignoró las llamadas.

 

"¿Te vas y lo único que me dejas es una nota? ¡No puedes dejarme de esta manera! ¡¿Acaso no sabes quien es mi padre!? ¡¡ Y más te vale que me contestes a las llamadas!! ¡Te arrepentirás! ¡Voy a humillarte frente a todo el bufete! ¡Zac el Impotente!" - Enviado a las 01:53 AM

Zac rió ante el tono enfadado, mandón e inmaduro que tenía el mensaje. ¿Impotente? Más quisiera la niña esa que fuera impotente. Por esto mismo es que no le gustaba salir con niñas ricas. Demasiado caprichosas y mimadas. Borró el mensaje y pasó al siguiente.

" La reunión se adelanta, te quiero en mi oficina en 15 min. No me hagas esperar." - Enviado a las 07:44 AM

 

Genial, sin desayuno y derecho a una guerra.

 

*

Stiles presionó sus sienes.

-¿Sabes qué? Cállate -Miró a Derek que seguía plantado en su puerta sonriendo. Se notaba que lo estaba pasando bien viendo a Stiles perder los nervios. Incluso sus ojos verdes brillaban con diversión, parecía un pequeño niño que se entretenía molestando a las niñas. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que vio esos ojos tan despejados y alegres? - Te diviertes.

-Por supuesto. 

-¿Por qué?- Derek se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. Es gracioso verte desesperado- Su sonrisa se ensanchó y Stiles se quedó impresionado. Algo que no debería de estar. ¿Qué le pasaba a sus malditas hormonas adolescentes? ¿Es que tendría que liarse a ostias con ellas para que dejaran de revolverse cada vez que había algún hombre cerca? Sobre todo si era Derek uno de esos hombres. Lo miró serio.

 

-No deberías estar de esta forma- cruzó sus brazos y apoyó un hombro en el marco de la puerta- Me hiciste daño, ¿sabes?

La sonrisa de Derek se esfumó de golpe adoptando su semblante serio de siempre. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos mega-hiper-largos. Ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por saber que pasaba por esa confusa mente que tenía el hombre lobo.

-Lo sé.

-Sí. 

-Lo siento.

-No lo parece- Derek bajó la mirada al suelo- ¿No me vas a decir que fue un error?- Negó- Vaya... ¿Y eso?- Derek susurró algo ininteligible- Derek,no soy un lobo, no te escucho. 

 

-Dije que... no fue un error...- Stiles tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Dios, eso dolió. Desde el principio supo que era imposible que lo que Derek hizo fuera un error, pero al parecer un trocito de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que fuera así.

-Bien- otro silencio. Se giró al pasillo un momento- ¡Joder!- Subió corriendo hasta su habitación, cogió su mochila y bajó tropezándose en el último escalón. Salió y se fijó en que Derek seguía ahí.

-Llegas tarde - Stiles asintió- Yo te llevo. Sé que tienes el jeep mal. 

 

*

Todo el camino fue incómodo. Derek aparcó justo enfrente de la puerta. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y cuando se estaba incorporando chocó contra un cuerpo duro.

-¡Dios mio!- alzó la vista y vio a Isaac allí- ¿¡ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN!? 

Empujó a Isaac a un lado, sorprendido de que de verdad pudo hacerlo a un lado. Erika y Boyd estaban justo detrás de Isaac, pasó de largo viendo como Érika le guiñaba. Escuchó el gruñido de Derek detrás suyo.

 

-Hoy hay reunión, no te olvides.

 

*

Derek regresó al loft con sus tres betas. Érika se encontraba mucho mejor, las heridas del ataque ya estaban curadas por completo. 

-Isaac, ¿oliste eso?- Érika preguntó 

-Stiles. ¿Cierto?

-Sí.

-También me sorprendí. No creí que Jackson y él tenían ese tipo de relación- Derek escuchó esto con ganas de tirar ese par de culos a la carretera- ¿Derek, le preguntaste si sabe algo de Jackson?

Solo gruñó.

 

*

 

Stiles salió a correr un rato por el bosque para liberar un poco de estrés. No era muy de hacer deporte fuera del instituto, pero Scott dijo que eso ayudaba a liberar tensión, por probar no pasaba nada. Se colocó los auriculares y trotó por un pequeño camino. 

Llevaba veinticinco minutos corriendo/andando cuando vio una luz. Se quitó los auriculares y escuchó unas voces. Se acercó más al lugar de donde provenía la luz.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Te llamé para que me ayudaras con esto. No puedo hacerlo si tengo a los Argent pegado a mi culo todo el rato- se asomó por detrás de un árbol. La luz que había visto provenía de los faros de un coche. Había dos personas, por la voz, suponía que dos hombres.

-Escucha Zac, no puedo. Solo porque sea su hijo no me voy a librar si me descubre. Sabes lo que dice el código.

-¡A la mierda el código!

-Zac...

-Es la verdad, no puedo infringir las normas.

-Gerard siempre las está rompiendo y no se le aplica el código.

-Ya te lo he dicho, él es alguien importante dentro de nosotros. Y además no hay pruebas ni testigos de que las rompe. Cosa que podría cambiar si abres la boca.

-Sí, por supuesto. Entonces al que le meterían una barra por el culo sería a mi. No te jode... 

 

-Mira, hagamos esto. Esta noche ya no hay nada que hacer, así que te aguantas. Casi nunca sale de su despacho. Pero mañana tengo que ir a recoger algo para él. Me inventaré cualquier cosa. Tendrá que ir él mismo, al parecer no se fía de nadie más.

-Gracias De verd...

-Solo una hora.

-¿¡Una hora!? ¡No puedo hacer nada en una hora Chris! 

-Bien. Dos horas. Yo me ocuparé de que no regrese antes. 

-¿Y si vuelve antes?- Stiles escuchó el suspiro de milagro.

-No puedo hacer nada con eso. Tendrás que apañarte tú mismo.De todas formas. ¿Qué estuvieron hablando ustedes dos esta mañana? 

-Se supone que no le puedo decir a nadie.

-Venga ya. Te acabo de ayudar.

-Bueno al parecer, tu querido papá...- Stiles pisó algo y causó un pequeño ruido, todo su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando las dos cabezas voltearon al lugar donde él estaba.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Sí. Voy a mirar. Espera aquí.

Stiles rezó porque no se acercara. Pensó en salir corriendo pero entonces ellos sabrían que estaba aquí, y hasta ahora cabía la posibilidad de que no lo vieran. Pero toda esperanza murió en el segundo en que un par de ojos oscuros aparecieron a centímetros suyos. 

 

*

Quizá es intuición  
Pero algunas cosas simplemente no se cuestionan  
Como en tus ojos  
Veo mi futuro en un instante  
Y ahí va  
Pienso que he encontrado a mis mejores amigos  
Yo sé que puede sonar más que un poco loco


	9. Chapter 9

El sudor lo sentía frío pegado a su piel, la luna apenas y daba un poco de claridad en el bosque. Todo su cuerpo continuaba rígido pegado al árbol. Stiles miró a los ojos del chico. Se veían oscuros, aunque no podía decir del color que eran. Lo que sí podía decir era que esos ojos lo tenían clavado en el sitio. 

El hombre levantó una de las manos y las pasó por un lado de las cara de Stiles, perfilando su rostro y rozando los dedos contra sus pestañas. Aquellos ojos no se apartaban de los suyos. Las nubes hicieron un lento movimiento dejando que un rayo de luna cayera por un lado de la cara del hombre, fijándose en que los ojos realmente no eran negros, sino todo lo contrario, de un azul muy pálido.

-¿Zac?- Chris habló desde su sitio a lado del coche, Stiles apartó la mirada de Zac- ¿Todo bien?

Stiles se puso más tenso si cabía. Ya está, hasta aquí llego el pobre Stiles. Se iba a ir a la mierda en ese mismo segundo. El hombre le diría al padre de Allison que estaba ahí, y eso significaba que también se enteraría Gerard... Y eso no podía ser bueno en ningún aspecto. Stiles miró de nuevo a Zac, quién no le había quitado el ojo de encima.

-Sí, todo bien. Ha sido un animal. De todas formas vamos, no es un lugar seguro para hablar. 

-Tienes razón. 

-Vete - susurró al pasar al su lado.

Los dos hombre se subieron al coche y se fueron. Stiles no se dio cuenta de que había aguantado todo ese rato la respiración hasta que tomó una bocanada con fuerza. Se dejó caer aún con la espalda pegada al árbol. 

¿Quién dijo que correr por el bosque no era un deporte extremo?

 

*

-¿Y solo se fue? - Scott cerró su taquilla y se acomodó la mochila al hombro- Extraño.

-Sí, lo mismo pensé yo. ¿Pero que quieres que te diga? Preferí eso a que dijera algo.

-¿Dijeron algo más?- negó ¿Sobre Gerard?- volvió a negar- ¿Nada?

-Perdona si no me puse a correr detrás del coche, pero no todos aquí somos hombres lobo con fuerza sobrenatural y super oído.

Scott suspiró.

-Llamaré a Derek- Stiles asintió y comenzó a andar hacia la biblioteca- ¿Stiles? 

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tienes con Jackson?

-¿Qué tienes tú con Jackson?

-¿Qué?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué, qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-... Mejor me voy a clase...

 

Stiles vio a Scott alejarse por el pasillo. Suspiró con cansancio, lo último que quería era ponerse a hablar con Scott sobre Jackson, por muy buen amigo que fuera, sabía que Scott no sabía mantener la boca cerrada ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. No podía arriesgarse a contarle nada, y sabía a la perfección que si le contaba aunque fuera un pequeño detalle, terminaría contándole todo. Y mejor que no.

Se metió en la biblioteca las siguientes dos horas buscando información de cualquier tipo sobre el kánima, pero seguía siendo inútil. Recogió sus cosas y salió de allí justo cuando sonó el timbre. Esperó a que Scott saliera y fueron los dos juntos hasta la mansión Hale, allí ya estaban esperándolos todos. Stiles miró a Derek, se veía un poco decaído.

-Por lo que sabemos, al parecer Gerard está tomando también cartas en el asunto. Esto solo hará el trabajo de capturar al kánima más díficil. Dentro de dos días será la luna llena, no podréis salir, es demasiado peligroso. El bosque estará lleno de cazadores, no quiero que nadie pierda la cabeza, literalmente. 

\- Érika, Boyd y Isaac se quedarán encerrados. Pero yo puedo controlarme, seguiré buscando algún rastro extraño.

-No, mi padre sabe lo que eres, y Gerard no es tonto. Se dará cuenta si te ve - Aclaró Allison. 

\- Ella tiene razón, es peligroso. 

\- ¿Y Jackson? - Stiles tenía los ojos muy abiertos - No podemos dejarlo por ahí a su suerte.

-No sabemos donde está, no voy a perder mi tiempo buscando a alguien que seguramente esté muerto ya- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de labios de Derek. Bueno, ¿a quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que se lo esperaba de Derek.

-Es bueno saber que si llego a desaparecer nadie vendrá a buscarme.

-De eso no me preocupo, solo un loco sería tan tonto como para secuestrarte. Eres demasiado insoportable. Seguro te devolverían a la media hora- escuchó como Isaac y Scott soltaban una pequeña risa por lo bajo. Si las miradas mataran, ellos dos ya estarían bajo tierra. 

-Hablando de locos. ¿Y tu tío? - Preguntó Scott. Stiles por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Peter desde hace unos días. Una punzada de culpabilidad se instaló en su mente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

-Ha ido a investigar.

-¿El qué?

-Lo que sea. No os importa. 

-Yo creo que sí - rebatió Stiles. iba a seguir hablando pero Derek levantó una mano en su dirección, indicándole que se callara. 

Todos los lobos se quedaron en silencio, Allison y Stiles solo se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Scott preguntó.

-No me lo puedo creer... 

-¿Qué no te puedes creer? - esta vez fue Isaac.

-Pensé que Stiles había escuchado mal, pero realmente está aquí.

-¿¡Quién!? - Stiles se dio cuenta que Scott estaba empezando a perder los nervios. 

-Zac... - Derek asintió- ¿Quién es?

-Algo que no quería ver por aquí nunca- dijo mirándo hacia la puerta abierta de par en par- Seguidme. Vamos a tener una charla con él. 

Todos los lobos salieron de allí con paso rápido y una postura amenazante. Stiles miró a Allison quien se encogió de hombros y siguió a todos los peludos, él fue tras ella.

Todos comenzaron un trote por mitad del bosque. Stiles estaba el último, pero escuchó como el alfa se quejaba de que no podía seguir bien el olor. Todos comenzaron a correr más rápido, incluso Allison aumentó el ritmo. 

Paró de correr un momento, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, tomando aire ruidosamente. Quizás debería salir más a correr. Si seguía así iba a acabar muriendo por asfixia de un momento a otro. Iba a seguir corriendo pero ya no había nadie al rededor. Por poco y se lesionó el oído intentando escuchar las pisadas de los demás, pero no escuchó nada. 

Raro. Realmente no se escuchaba nada en el bosque, ni roedores, ni búhos ni nada. Echó a andar de vuelta a la casa, un ruido a su espalda lo hizo girarse, pero no vio nada, estaba empezando a asustarse. Otro ruido a su derecha, pero seguía sin ver absolutamente nada, escuchó unas pisadas y giró de nuevo, por el rabillo del ojos captó un movimiento, pero no consiguió especificar qué o quién era. 

-Buh.

Stiles gritó y cayó de culo sobre un montón de hojas húmedas, miró hacia arriba encontrándose de nuevo con Zac. Una carcajada salió de entre los labios finos del hombre. 

-Perdona, no pude evitarlo. Eso fue gracioso- Dijo sosteniéndose la barriga sin para de reír. 

-¿Me estás jodiendo?- Stiles se levantó enfadado.

-No, tranquilo. No eres mi tipo- Stiles se sonrojó y lo miró enfadado, pero una pequeña oleada de miedo lo atravesó al recordar el tono en que Derek había hablado sobre él. No podía ser una persona buena si salía tanta aversión del alfa.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? - Stiles reconsideró lo que había dicho- ¿Qué eres? 

-Vaya, al parecer sí sabes sobre los pulgosos... 

-Eres un lobo.

-No dije eso.

-¿Entonces qué... - Zac metió un pie tras Stiles y lo tiró de nuevo al suelo, mirándolo desde arriba. Esta vez Stiles no hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Haces muchas preguntas.

-Te sorprendería saber la cantidad que pueden salir de esta boca- bufó cruzando las piernas.

-No dudo de lo que puedas hacer con la boca, al parecer tiene mucha fama por aquí- Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta y rojo hasta la raíz del pelo. ¿Quien era este gilipollas?- ¿Dónde están los lobos?

-Rastreando tu culo.

-Al parecer no con éxito. 

-No me digas, genio- El hombre se colocó de cuclillas mirándolo fijo.

-Eres curioso...

-Y demasiado lindo para ti. 

 

*

Sí, realmente curioso... - Pensó.

Zac veía al chico sentado en el suelo. Había algo en él, aparte de su sarcasmo natural, que lo hacía querer conocerlo más afondo. 

-Stiles. 

-Zac- se sorprendió al saber que el chico sabía su nombre- ¿Qué? 

-Genim- disfrutó viendo como Stiles volvía a quedarse con la boca abierta. 

-¿Zachariah? - Zac no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-Zachary, pero buen intento- escuchó a lo lejos mucho ruido. Era una pena, le gustaba estar con el chico. Se acercó hasta Stiles poniéndo las manos a ambos lados del chico para mantener el equilibrio, su boca casi pegada a la oreja de Stiles- Tú amigo está bien. No te preocupes por él. 

 

*

Stiles lo vio levantarse y caminar entre los árboles perdiéndose entre las sombras.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek fue el primero en llegar junto a Stiles. A mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que corrían en dirección contraria. Trotó hasta quedar justo al lado del chico, que estaba sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el frente. 

Se llenó los pulmones de aire, olfateando todo. Allí el olor de Zac era muy reciente, respiró profundo unas cuantas veces más. Se inclinó y levantó a Stiles por debajo de los hombros, pegando su nariz debajo de la oreja del chico. Un profundo gruñido salió de su pecho. Stiles le dio un manotazo, y cayó al suelo. No se había dado cuenta de que lo había levantado unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. 

Derek se apartó de todos, estaba harto de dar vueltas con todos esos adolescentes detrás de él- Quedaos aquí, si voy solo iré más rápido. 

No esperó a que nadie le respondiera y echó a correr de nuevo por mitad del bosque, no tardó mucho en escuchar los pasos tranquilos de Zac.

\- Eres muy lento y ruidoso. 

-¿A qué has venido a Beacon Hills? 

-Vaya, tu siempre directo al grano- Derek tenía el ceño fruncido. Dejó que sus ojos resplandecieran rojos- Me gustaría decirte, pero no puedo- Zac soltó una pequeña risa sin humor- no vine por propia voluntad, me llamaron. Sé que te molesta mi presencia, pero no voy a irme hasta que termine el trabajo. 

-Te has acercado demasiado a mi compañero.

-¿Tú compañero? - Zac olfateó como un perrito- No hueles a Stiles. Y lo que es más importante, Stiles tiene el olor de varias personas, el tuyo no está incluido en ellos.

-No quiero que te entrometas en mis asuntos.

-Haré lo que a mí me plazca. Gilipollas.

-¿Sigues resentido por lo que pasó? Deberías dejarlo ir ya. Yo ya he superado la muerte de Paige- Zac se volteó y Derek acabó con las espalda en el suelo y las dos manos de Zac en su cuello. 

-Tú, hijo de puta, no tienes derecho a hablar de esa forma y mucho menos de ¡compararla con Paige!

Zac apretó más las manos en el cuello de Derek, dejando relucir unos ojos azules totalmente anormales, sus garras rasgando un lado de su cuello. 

Él sacó a relucir sus ojos rojos, cogiendo al otro por la cintura para darles la vuelta. Pero solo puedo zarandearlo un poco. Eso lo dejó atónito. 

 

Zac se levantó después dedar un puñetazo en la tierra al lado de su cabeza. 

 

Derek lo vio irse sin mover ni un músculo desde el suelo.

 

*

Al parecer, por lo que le había contado Isaac, el tal Zac era un ex-amigo del Alfa. Según lo que había escuchado Isaac de lo que susurraba Derek mientras corrían, Zac llevaba más de ocho años sin aparecerse por el pueblo. 

-¿Y qué es?

-Alguna clase de felino, pero no te lo puedo identificar. 

Scott, que había salido a ver por qué tardaba tanto Derek, vino suspirando.

-Derek se ha ido, será mejor que nos vayamos nosotros también. 

Genial, el maldito alfa peludo los había dejado ahí sin avisar ni nada. Allison se subió a la espalda de su mejor amigo, al parecer la muchacha estaba cansada de seguirles el paso a los chicos. Érika fue la primera en irse junto a Boyd. Después Scott y Allison. Isaac se sentó a su lado.

-Entonces Derek y tú ya no tienen nada- Stiles negó- ¿No quieres saber si se sigue acostando con ella? - tragó audiblemente, miró a Isaac a los ojos y volvió a negar- Bien. Entonces deberíamos irnos. Súbete a mi espalda, hay un buen trecho hasta tu casa.

-Ni de coña voy a subirme a tu espalda, ricitos de oro. 

-¿Quieres ir andando hasta tu casa? 

-No, voy a ir andando hasta la casa Hale, Scott me llevará.

-Scott se ha ido con Allison. 

-No quiero oír hablar de esto nunca. ¿Entendido? - Isaac rió y justo cuando Stiles se dispuso a subirse encima, una flecha se clavó en el árbol que tenían al lado, provocando una luz blanquecina. 

Isaac gritó y se tapó los ojos. Más flechas cayeron a su lado. No lo pensó mucho, agarró a Isaac del codo y corrieron adentrándose (o saliendo) del bosque cada vez más, Stiles no estaba seguro. 

Otra ola de flechas comenzó a caer, esta vez acompañado por el sonido de balas. Isaac se tropezó con una enorme raíz y cayó de bruces al suelo. Stiles se agachó para cogerlo otra vez, pero una flecha pasó justo al lado de su cara, rozándole la mejilla dejando a su paso una fina línea de sangre, Isaac le dio un empujón con fuerza.

-¡Corre! 

-¡No puedo dejarte aquí! 

-¡Yo puedo defenderme!- dejó salir sus garras y colmillos, los ojos brillando ámbar- ¡Corre! 

No se lo tuvo que decir más veces. Stiles corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba muy asustado, escuchó el rugido de Isaac detrás suyo, pero no paró de correr. 

Seguía oyendo las balas, pero ya no las sentía terriblemente cerca. Aminoró el paso permitiéndose recuperar el aliento, no fue muy buena idea, algo cayó junto a su pie derecho, una bola brillante con humo blanco saliendo de ella. 

Stiles sintió como su mundo giraba, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para luego tomar impulso y andar. No pararía ahora. Su estómago se revolvió, intentó aguantar las ganas de vomitar, pero eso fue lo único a lo que llegó. Su cuerpo convulsionó y de su boca salía algo asqueroso y amargo, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas, clavándose ramas y piedras, pero eso no era nada en comparación con el dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando.

Alcanzó a ver dos personas a su lado.

\- Tienes que matarlo.

\- Lo sé. Que asco. 

Disparos. 

Gritos.

 

Y la oscuridad se lo tragó.

 

*

Zac llegó a su apartamento enrabiado, lanzando los vasos contra las paredes sin importarle donde caían. El cabrón de Hale se había atrevido a sacar viejas heridas. Pensó que el hombre había madurado algo en todo ese tiempo. Pero esa noche le dejó muy claro que se equivocaba. 

Se despojó de toda su ropa y se metió bajo el agua de la ducha helada, temblando como una hoja, su mente se fue a aquel momento hace años. 

 

Por favor, me duele... por favor...- lloraba

Tú puedes, Helena, vamos- Zac tenía entre sus manos el suave cabello rubio entre sus dedos manchados de sangre.

¡No puedo! 

Resiste... hazlo por mí princesa- una lágrima recorrió su rostro.

¡Zac! - un grito desgarrador, demasiado ronco como para haber salido de la delicada gargante de ella. Pero era así. 

Helena por favor...- rogaba.

¡Mátame!


	11. Chapter 11

El humo no dejaba de entrar en sus pulmones. Cada respiración quemaba dentro de él. Las llamas al rededor de su cuerpo, atravesando la ropa y quemando su piel. Los gritos de las personas sin rostro a su lado, sin ningún tipo de sonido. Corrió hacia el bosque aterrorizado, intentando escapar de los gritos, de las llamas. 

 

Corrió y corrió. Ahora estaba en un claro, las llamas ya no estaban carbonizando su piel, miró hacia la luna, un aullido ensordecedor quebrando la noche seguido de otros más. Se llevó las manos a las orejas intentando amortiguar el sonido. El claro daba vueltas, mareándolo. 

 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El ruido paró y abrió los ojos y bajó las manos. Un lobo negro con ojos azules lo observaba desde el límite del claro, gruñendo en su dirección. 

Bajó rápidamente de rodillas, expuso su cuello y pegó el hocico al suelo. ¿Hocico? Miró sus manos, ya no eran manos. Patas blancas como la nieve.  
El terror volvió a él.

El lobo estaba ahora a su lado, lamiendo entre sus orejas, los dos acostados. No gruñía, parecía estar satisfecho tirado encima suya, colmándolo a mimos.

Rugidos se escucharon a su lado. Ya no estaban en el claro, muchos árboles altos y oscuros los rodeaba. Se levantó sobre sus patas, el lobo a su lado giró sobre sí mismo y se convirtió en un enorme tigre siberiano.  
Stiles huyó de él, saltando y corriendo de un lado a otro. El tigre saltó encima de él con una gran zancada, aprisionándolo contra el suelo. Pensó que le arrancaría la garganta, pero en vez de eso le lamió en toda su extensión. 

Levantó sus manos, humanas. El tigre siberiano rodó bajo él. Y ya no era un tigre, Jackson estaba encima de él, con medio cuerpo lleno de escamas, su rostro aún humano a apenas unos centímetros del suyo.

-Te amo- su voz salió distorsionada. 

Un disparo, flechas, más disparos. Los dos se levantaros y salieron corriendo de la mano. A su lado apareció Peter, después Zac. Todos juntos corrieron.   
Una nube negra los engulló a todos. 

Estaban los cuatro tirados de nuevo en el claro.   
Se incorporó. Peter, Zac y Jackson estaban tirados en la hierba cubiertos de sangre. Parecía que los tres sufrían mucho.

Tienes que legir...

Stiles no sabía con quien ir.

Elige... 

¡No podía elegir! Los tres hombres dejaron salir gritos inundados en agonía.

No puedes quedarte con todos ellos...

¡Van a morir! 

Solo puedes salvar a uno...

¡No!

Elige al indicado. Tu pareja. 

-¡No! - Unos brazos se enredaron en su cuerpo. Stiles luchó contra ellos con todo lo que pudo.

-Shh, Stiles. Soy yo- Stiles no dejaba de patear- ¡Stiles! Eso es, mírame.   
La voz de Peter llegó a su consciencia. 

-Peter... - Dejó de luchar y se lanzó en un abrazo con Peter. 

-Yo también te echaba de menos, pequeño inquieto- Stiles dejó salir unas lágrimas de alegría. Peter no estaba muerto. Todo había sido una pesadilla. No estaba muerto. Gracias a Dios... 

-Ey, ¿una pesadilla?- asintió sin apartarse del cuerpo del mayor. Peter pasó una mano por su espalda desnuda. 

Ahí se dio cuenta de varias cosas. No estaba en el bosque, no estaba vestido, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, y Peter estaba con él.

-¿Qué a pasado?- su voz sonaba un poco ronca. Quizás por estar recién levantado- ¿Dónde estamos? 

-Estamos en mi apartamento. Y sobre lo que ha pasado...- Peter suspiró haciéndole cosquillas a Stiles en su oreja- Volví a Beacon Hills por la noche. Me pasé por el loft pero ahí no había nadie. Pensé que estaríais entrenando o cualquier cosa en la mansión. Fui para allá pero solo me topé con Scott y   
Allison que se iban. Pregunté por ti y me dijeron que estaban todavía en el bosque con Isaac. Al parecer os encontrasteis con Zac. 

Stiles reaccionó a eso, ¿Peter sabía quién era Zac? Oh bueno, era obvio, Derek era su sobrino. Se separó un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué pasó entre Zac y Derek?

-No es algo que tenga que contar yo, cariño- Stiles se sonrojó y abrazó a Peter de nuevo.

-Bueno, sigue.

-Bien, total. Fui a donde ustedes pero no los encontré donde se suponía que tenían que estar. Entonces escuché mucho ruido de balas. Resumiendo, encontré a Isaac gimiendo de dolor, avisé a Derek y seguí buscandote a tí. Te encontré al lado de dos cazadores. Stiles, te iban a matar- Stiles tragó duro y asintió, se acordaba de eso- Al parecer creían que eras uno de nosotros- sintió una pequeña punzada. "Creían que eras uno de nosotros". Eso significaba que   
Peter no lo veía como alguien de la manada. El pensamiento lo entristeció- No me mires así, darling, me refiero a werewolf. 

-¿Qué pasó con los cazadores? 

-Los maté, por supuesto. Te traje a casa, despertaste varias veces, gritando y vomitando. Pero tranquilo, yo te he dejado limpito. 

Stiles volvió a ser consciente de su desnudez... Y de la de Peter. Pasó las manos por el pecho del mayor. Se acordaba de que Peter había muerto, dos veces de hecho. Y no tenía ninguna cicatriz, recordó el sueño y el profundo dolor que sintió cuando las llamas lamían su piel. Peter tuvo que haber sufrido mucho, pero pensó que ese Peter y el Peter de ahora eran dos personas distintas. No tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. Peter golpeo su sien suavemente con un dedo. 

-Deja de pensar tanto. Estás haciendo que me duela la cabeza- Stiles rió. Se sostuvo de los hombros de Peter y plantó un casto beso sobre los labios. 

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, Peter llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza de Stiles y lo besó con pasión. Stiles se dejó hacer, enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño rojizo, era igual que la otra vez, las mismas sensaciones, solo que en vez de estar bajo Peter, Stiles se subió encima de él con las rodillas a cada lado del mayor. 

El beso pasó a otro nivel más candente cuando Peter bajó las manos y sobrepasó el elástico del boxer, apretando su culo. Stiles gimió en la boca de Peter y se restregó contra él con pequeñas embestidas. No se había dado cuenta de que no estaban completamente desnudos, los dos llevaban puesta la ropa interior. Aunque no duraron mucho tiempo con ella.

Los dos se la quitaron rápidamente, desesperados por volver a tocarse. 

Stiles se recostó en la cama tirando a Peter sobre él entre sus piernas. Ahora los miembros se rozaban sin nada entre ellos. Stiles movía sus caderas junto con las de Peter, un danza érotica que lo tenía suspirando y con la exitación por las nubes. 

\- ¿Peter?- su voz salió baja y sensual, dejando a Peter más duro si cabía. 

-Dime...

-¿Lubricante?

Peter dio un salto fuera de la cama provocando un sensación de vacía en Stiles, pero no duró mucho. Peter volvió a posicionarse entre las piernas del chico, pero en vez de restregarse otra vez, subió las piernas de Stiles en sus muslos y aplicó lubricante encima del agujero rosado y palpitante. 

-¿Cuánto llevas sin hacer esto?- Preguntó Peter. Stiles sonrió con picardía.

\- ¿Quieres saber realmente? 

-Pues ahora no estoy tan seguro... - Stiles soltó una carcajada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes tenía a Peter embobado.   
Acarició con un dedo la entrada lubricada, Stiles cerró los ojos y dejó salir un gemido demasiado erótico para su salud mental cuando insertó un dedo.   
Haciendo movimientos de adentro a fuera, después añadió otro dedo, y luego otro hasta que pensó que Stiles estaba preparado. 

Peter sacó los dedos y colocó la punta de su pene en la entrada de Stiles gimiédo por las ganas inmensas que tenía de embestir y meterse de una sola estocada. Pero no quería hacerle daño a Stiles, menos de esa manera. 

-Abre más las piernas, corazón- Stiles obedeció, abriéndolas lo más que pudo, sosteniendo sus piernas con sus manos detrás de las rodillas. Peter comenzó a hacer presión para poder entrar- Relájate Stiles, no quiero hacerte daño.

-¿Es una amenaza? 

-No, darling- Peter alargó la mano y masturbó el miembro de Stiles, el chico estaba goteando pre-semen como un loco. Bajó y besó a Stiles de la manera más erótica que sabía. No tardó mucho en sentir como Stiles se relajaba, no lo pensó mucho, hizo presión , su glande entró a la suave y estrecha cavidad. Quizás demasiado estrecha - Dios... Tan apretado, vas a hacer que me corra.  
Siguió entrando lentamente, unas gotas de sudor corrían lentas por su espalda, tenía que controlarse, su lobo estaba justo bajo su piel, intentando tomar las riendas y hundirse de golpe en aquel cuerpo. 

\- Dios mío Peter- Stiles anunció entre jadeos- Eres demasiado grande. Me vas a partir en dos.

 

\- ¿Te duele? - Preocupado- ¿Quieres que pare?- El chico rió suave.

-¿Serías capaz de parar ahora?

-Sería capaz de todo si me lo pides- Los dos se miraron a los ojos, serios, con millones de sensaciones y sentimientos flotando en sus miradas. Stiles se medio incorporó y besó al hombre, intentando transmitir con él, todo lo que guardaba su corazón. 

-Muévete. 

-A tus órdenes. 

Peter sostuvo las piernas del chico, enredándolas en su cintura, y apartir de ahí todo fueron jadeos y gemidos que los llevaban a la locura. Peter no tenía reparos en embestir a Stiles con fuerza, y Stiles gemía y gemía con cada estocada que Peter daba en su punto dulce. 

En un momento, Peter pensó que Stiles lo hacía apropósito. Que gemía con su voz llena de pasión en su oído para tantear sus límites. 

-Bueno... -gimió Stiles- Tan... Bueno... ¡Peter! 

Peter salió de él, le dio la vuelta y se introdujo de una sola embestida, y siguió embistiendo sin parar. 

Stiles apretaba las sábanas con los puños, se iba a volver loco, tanto placer lo iba a volver loco. Peter lo sostuvo duro de las caderas, metiéndose en Stiles hasta el fondo. Se sentí tan lleno... No solo físicamente. Era algo que nunca había sentido con nadie más, ni siquiera con Derek. 

Un cosquilleo se instaló en su bajo vientre, un escalofrío lo recorrió entero y supo que estaba apunto de correrse. 

-¡Me corro! ¡Peter! 

El mayor embistió más rápido y profundo, los ojos de Stiles rodaron. Sus brazos no lo pudieron sostener más y pegó la mejilla a la cama. Gritando su placer sin vergüenza. 

Stiles se corrió sobre las mantas con fuerza, chorros y chorros saliendo como nunca. Su orgasmo duró tanto que pensó que nunca bajaría de ese placer arrollador. 

Peter sintió como Stiles se apretaba a su alrededor, lleno de espasmos que casi lo devuelven a la locura. Se clavó en ese cremoso y dulce cuerpo y se corrió todo lo profundo que pudo en su interior. 

Los dos cayeron uno al lado del otro, sin salir aún de Stiles, en cucharita, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Ese... fue... el mejor... orgasmo... de mi vida- Stiles casi no podía hablar. 

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. 

Peter pasó un dedo por las marcas que tenía Stiles en las caderas. Se notaba perfectamente las marcas de sus manos, de color morado en la pálida piel del chico. La culpa se instaló en él de inmediato.

-Estoy bien. 

-Pero...

-Por favor, no arruines el momento- Stiles le dio un beso como pudo en su posición- Ha sido perfecto. 

Peter iba a decir algo más, pero su móvil comenzó a vibrar como loco poseso encima de la mesa. 

Se estiró y vio el nombre de la llamada. 

*

A Stiles no le hizo falta girarse para saber que algo en la llamada trastocó a Peter. 

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó cuando Peter no contestó la llamada y apagó su móvil. Su voz sonaba ronca y cansada. Estaba agotado.

-No pasa nada, darling. ¿Estás cansado cierto? - Stiles asintió viendo como ahora Peter se comportaba de otra manera. Ese "darling" no sonó para nada como los otros. 

-Bien, pues duerme- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿A dónde vas tú? - Peter comenzó a vestirse. 

-A... comprar algo de comer. No tengo nada. Descansa ¿Vale?

-Vale...

-Bien. Adiós. Duerme. 

Y se fue sin más, dejando a Stiles sintiendo de todo menos felicidad.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles se levantó de la cama, estaba un poco adolorido, pero igual se levantó. En cuanto pudo sostenerse en pie sin miedo a caerse de bruces, fue directo al baño a darse una ducha caliente. Pegó su espalda a la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo. ¿Qué había pasado? Tenía que haber una explicación razonable para que Peter se fuera de esa manera y no era que no tenía comida,

Se levantó del suelo de la bañera más preocupado de lo que había entrado. ¿Habría pasado algo malo? Stiles cogió un toalla y se secó tan rápido como pudo. Dios santo, seguramente era algo relacionado con la manada.

Salió del baño apresurado. Buscó su ropa por todo la habitación pero no la encontró por ningún sitio. 

Peter había dicho que vomitó... Buscó por el apartamento la lavadora, la encontró en una pequeña habitación al lado de una secadora, y una estantería llena de productos de limpieza. Eso le hizo pensar un poco, el apartamento estaba realmente limpio y organizado, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al imaginarse a Peter con escoba en mano limpiando todo el desastre.

 

Se agachó frente a la lavadora e intentó ver que había dentro. En una de la vueltas que dio el tambor pudo ver el logo de la camiseta que llevaba la noche anterior. 

 

Suspiró y se asomó a la nevera y como esperaba, estaba repleta, después  
fue de nuevo a la habitación principal. La cama era king-size con sábanas color celeste, eran obviamente de seda. A los dos lados de la cama habían dos mesitas de noche de color chocolate, el primer cajón estaba abierto. Stiles se asomó y vio dentro la botella de lubricante allí junto con un paquete de condones. Vacío. Un paquete de condones vacío. 

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que ahora su autoestima estuviera por los suelos. Peter era mayor que él, había tenido mucha experiencia en el tema de parejas y no-parejas ( If you know what I mean), es más, hace un rato le había dejado a Stiles bien claro que sabía como moverse a la perfección el cama. 

Y él en comparación era muy poca cosa. Derek había sido su primero y su último hasta hoy, lo que le daba muy poco margen de aprendizaje, y podía apostar cualquier cosa a que Peter había pasado por innumerables camas, eso era muchísima experiencia de toda clase. Y ese paquete de condones lo confirmaba. 

Tiró el paquete a la basura y fue hasta el armario, cuando lo abrió le recibió una cantidad de ropa que intimidaba. Había ropa de toda clase y color. Desde camisas que se veían muy caras y elegantes a camisetas con manchas de pintura y logos de alguna banda de rock. Stiles cogió una camiseta negra manga larga con un lobo estampado en el frente.

Se la colocó y miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero al lado del armario. La camiseta le quedaba justo por encima de la mitad del muslo y las mangas le tapaban casi por completo los dedos. 

Se preguntó si se vería sexy de esa manera, recordaba que a Derek le ponía verlo con sus camisetas y nada más. Él siempre había dicho que el sexo con Stiles era muy bueno y que sabía hacer muy buen trabajo con su boca, pero claro, Derek le había puesto los cuernos... 

Buscó unos calzoncillos en los cajones, todo eran bóxer que seguramente se caerían en cuanto se los pusiera, encontró uno que se veían nuevos, eran más pequeños. Seguramente se los compró y no le cabía dentro esa enorme... Ok, no pienses en eso Stiles. 

 

Se los metió por las piernas, ¡Yummy! Esos sí que eran unos buenos bóxer, le hacía ver el mejor culo del mundo. Se tiró sobre la cama de nuevo, metió las manos por debajo de la almohada. Sus dedos tocaron algo duro, lo sacó extrañado.

¡Su móvil! Se había olvidado de buscar su móvil. Buscó en sus contactos el número de Peter...

-Mad wolf... Mad wolf... Aquí está. 

El timbré sonó varias veces antes de enviarlo al buzón de voz. Probó de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado. Vaya mierda.

 

*

Su móvil paró de vibrar en el bolsillo izquierdo de su cazadora.

-¿Es él? 

-No te importa, solo dime de una vez lo que has averiguado. 

Deaton apoyó las dos manos en la mesa de cirugía frente a él. Peter quería que hablara ya, estaba harto de tener que hablar dentro de un veterinaria, había demasiados olores de chuchos mugrosos y muriéndose. Además, tenía un olor parecido al de un hospital, y los hospitales no era uno de sus lugares preferidos que digamos. Entre más lejos estuviera de ellos, mejor.

\- Bien, busqué en variosnlibros y bestiarios. Me costó un poco encontrarlo pero hace un rato encontré algo parecido a lo que te pasa. 

-¿Y?- no tenía tiempo para que Deaton estuviera perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Ya sabes que los lobos como los Hale son nacidos, lobos puros- Peter asintió- bueno, pues entre ustedes hay algunos lobos diferentes. 

-¿Diferentes en qué sentido?-se cruzó de brazos.

-Pueden tener una pareja predestinada. 

-¿Destino?

-Sí, pero si lo que me dices es cierto, y crees que esa persona es Stiles, entonces hay algo más en todo esto. El chico es humano, Peter. Los lobos como vosotros no tenéis compañeros humanos, así que, o Stiles no es tu compañero, o no es humano... Y déjame decirte, que hasta ahora, Stiles es bastante humano.

-No, estoy muy seguro que Stiles es mi pareja-Deaton lo miró con cansancio- no me entiendes, él es algo especial, no he sentido nada como esto antes. No puedo dejar de mirarlo, ni de pensar en él,siempre estoy preguntándome que hace o con quién está. Y me pongo irremediablemente celoso cuando cualquier chico se le acerca. Por Dios santo,Deaton, estuve planeando la muerte de Jackson en mi cabeza por horas cuando me enteré de que lo había besado, y solo imagínate la cantidad de veces que maté y torturé a Derek con el pensamiento. 

-Peter, todo eso puede ser un simple encaprichamiento. El típico "culo-veo-culo-quiero".

-No, Deaton. No lo es.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Cómo puedes saber si es tu pareja o solo un capricho?

Peter vaciló. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo sabía que Stiles era su pareja? ¿Qué lo hacía estar tan seguro? La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-Por que quiero cuidarlo, protegerlo- Su voz salió con tanta sinceridad que lo tomó con sorpresa- Quiero estar junto a él lo que me queda de vida - Peter se guardó para sí mismo el resto de cosas que quería hacer con Stiles, sobre todo si había una cama incluida... Aunque tampoco hacía falta una cama... - Hoy, cuando estuvimos juntos, sentí como algo que nos unía, es díficil explicarlo. Pero era como si lo que estabas haciendo era lo que debíamos hacer. Todo estaba bien. 

-... Peter... Sí Stiles es tu compañero, eso significa que no es humano. Y si no es humano...- Peter entendió el peso delas palabras.

-¿Entonces qué es?

 

*

 

Stiles estaba terminando de comer, estaba muerto de hambre y al final tuvo que improvisar algo rápido. Peter todavía no llegaba, estaba cansado de estar allí encerrado solo. ¿Cuánto más iba a tardar? 

Se sentó un rato a ver la televisión, pero no había nada interesante que ver. También jugó un rato con la consola de Peter, pero los juegos eran muy anticuados y ya los había pasado hace muchos años, y se lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos. 

Se paró a pensar en el sueño que había tenido. En él habían aparecido Peter, Jackson y Zac. Zac. ¿Qué hacía Zac allanando sus sueños? No lo conocía casi y ya estaba invadiendo su espacio vital. 

-"Elige tu pareja, el indicado"- se dijo a sí mismo.

¿Qué se supone que quería decir eso?

¿Pareja? ¿Qué pareja ni que mierda? 

Se acostó en la enorme cama de Peter, mejor dormía un rato y dejaba el estúpido sueño de lado. No le apetecía tener ahora un dolor de cabeza, gracias.

 

Se levantó asustado al escuchar un fuerte estruendo, miró a su alrededor para ver la causa del ruido pero no vio nada. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, intentó tranquilizarla y prestar mas atención a los sonidos. No escuchó nada alarmante, ni viento, ni golpes. Nada.

Se bajó de la cama un poco tembloroso.

-¿Hay alguien?- Se llevó una mano a la frante. ¿Era gilipollas o qué? Estaba actuando como en una maldita película de terror, quien sea que estuviera allí no iba a ir corriendo a decirle quien era.Claro que no, ningún malo malísimo hacía eso.

Le dio al interruptor de la luz, pero la bombilla no se encendio. 

-Genial, otro cliché. 

Escuchó algo caerse y quebrarse en la cocina. Tomó aire con seguridad y los expulsó lentamente, un poco más calmado, se dirigió hacia el ruido.

Cuando entró al salón no había nadie, entró y revisó que se había roto. En el suelo se encontraba un lámpara hecha añicos.

-Ohh, perfecto. Ahora Peter me va a echar la bronca encima.

Se giró, pero antes de poder dar un paso algo lo sostuvo de los tobillos y lo tiró al suelo. Cayó de boca, clavándose pequeños trozos de porcelana de la lámpara en el pecho y la mejilla derecha.

Stiles quiso darse la vuelta pero un peso se instaló encima de él. Un cuerpo frío rasposo. El miedo inundó todo su cuerpo.

-¡Me traicionaste!

-Jackson...

-¡Tú me traicionaste con ese lobo!

Stiles sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-Jackson déjame levantarme.

-¡No! - la voz sonó demasiado distorsionada, era más animal que humano- No lo puedo creer... hiciste lo mismo que Derek contigo... Me usaste, yo me abrí a tí.  
¡ Y tú me usaste!

Un líquido viscoso viajó por un lado de su cuello, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, pero no quería dejarlas caer. 

-Jackson por favor... déjame explicarte.

-¡¡No!!- el dolor atravesó su oído, Jackson había gritado demasiado fuerte- Traicionaste nuestro vínculo Stiles... No puedo dejarte así sin más, tienes que aprender la lección.


	13. Chapter 13

¿En qué se diferencia el amor de la locura? 

Los dos te comen. Los dos arrasan contigo. Los dos te hacen hacer cosas que jamás creíste poder hacer. Y al final, te dejan vacío. 

¿Cuál es la diferencia?

 

-Jackson, por favor.

-¡¡No!! 

Pero si esa persona te engañó para robarte tu esencia, mandándote a un abismo... ¿qué haces si no puedes vivir sin ella?

La llevas contigo.

 

Le dio la vuelta, lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos. Podía perderse en ellos toda la vida. Acercó sus labios hasta que estuvieron pegados, sintió sobre sus manos las lágrimas de Stiles.

-Te amo.

-Jackson...

-Siempre te he amado. Desde siempre. Antes que Peter, antes que Derek- acarió lentamente su rostro, tan suave y cremoso- se suponía que yo era el único. Él dijo que era nuestro lazo. Nuestro, de nadie más.

-¿De qué hablas Jackson? ¿"Él" quién? 

-Lo prometió. Dijo solo nosotros dos... Si yo los mataba a todos, solo nosotros dos- miró a Stiles, todavía su dulces lágrimas caían- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ibas a darme una oportunidad. Lo vi en tus ojos. ¿Por qué tuviste que traicionarme? 

-Lo siento, Jackson, de verdad que lo siento. 

-¿Te arrepientes? Dime que te arrepientes, por favor. Podemos irnos los dos solos de aquí. Cuando los mate a todos, solo nosotros dos Stiles.

-Por favor... - su voz llena de lágrimas y tristeza.

-Dí que te arrepientes, solo dilo.

-No puedo Jackson, no me arrepiento. ¿Qué te ha pasado? 

-Tú me has pasado- Miró a Stiles, ahora que lo pensaba... - ¿Sabes? No nos hemos acostado ni una sola vez. 

 

*

Stiles realmente pudo sentir como el miedo se abría paso a través de todo su cuerpo. Los ojos de Jackson no eran iguales, habían cambiado demasiado. Ahora brillaban con un rastro de locura. 

-Jackson tú no eres así. Vamos, cálmate.

-¡No me digas que me calme! Tú no sabes como soy, nunca has tenido ojos para mí. Solo para los malditos lobos- las últimas palabras estaban acompañadas de un tono triste que por poco quiebra el corazón de Stiles. Jackson estaba muy inestable.

\- Tu estabas con Lydia, ya te lo dije, se suponía que eras hetero- susurró, sabía que no debería decir esas clases de cosas por si Jackson volvía a ponerse más agresivo, pero el chico tenía que entender. 

-No me eches la culpa a mí Stiles, eres tú el que lo ha hecho todo mal.

Sintió un deseo irrefrenable por defenderse. Por hacerle saber que nada de lo que hacía con Peter era malo ni equivocado, de hecho, se sentía lo más correcto en el mundo. Pero con Jackson también había sentido algo parecido, también había soñado con él y le había gustado cada beso que se habían dado.

-Jackson...

-¿Puedes parar de decir mi nombre? - un escalofrío pasó por toda su columna al sentir el aliento del chico tan cerca de su oreja. Y no en el buen sentido- No puedo controlarme cada vez que escucho mi nombre salir de tus labios...- susurró.

Jackson bajó bruscamente hasta unir sus labios,luchó contra él pero lo único que consiguió fue cortar su labio con un colmillo del medio kánima. Empujó con sus manos los hombros de Jackson echándolo un poco hacia atrás, pero éste volvió con más fuerza, pasando sus manos por todo el torso de Stiles, colocándose entre sus piernas.

Luchó, por Dios que sí luchó, pero lafuerza de Jackson superaba la suya con una diferencia mucho mayor.

Con movimientos bruscos subió la camiseta por encima de la cintura, su estómago se revolvió y apretó. Esto no podía estar pasando. Se revolvió como pude debajo del cuerpo, gritando a pleno pulmón, pero no conseguía salir de ahí. 

Jackson tenía su boca pegada a su cuello dando mordiscos que hacían estremecer a Stiles de dolor.

-¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Jackson basta!! ¡¡Para!! 

Pero seguía sin inmutarse, cerró la boca de golpe con el sonido de sus dientes chocar cuando sintió una mano bajar hasta su entre pierna, pero de nuevo el líquido viscoso hizo presencia. Las manos le temblaron espasmódicamente antes de que se dejaran caer con peso muerto. 

Ahora no solo sentía miedo, sino terror puro.

-Jackson, por favor...- susurró con sus ojos ahogándose en lágrimas de nuevo. Gruesas gotas se deslizaron por su sien. 

El rubio no hizo ademán de pararse. Sólo siguió moviendo su mano por encima del pene flácido de Stiles, el tacto de Jackson contra su cuerpo no provocaba las mismas sensaciones que hace unos días. Su cuerpo no se calentaba ni rogaba por más de ello, ahora solo quería que quitara sus manos de encima.

-¡No, no, no, no,no!- gritó cuando le quitó los bóxer- ¡Jackson por Dios! 

Alzó sus piernas con las manos detrás de las rodillas de Stiles. No lo podía creer, iba a ser violado. Él no quería tenerlo así con Jackson, no así. Jamás así.

Miró a los ojos de Jackson, buscando un atisbo de duda, algo que le dijera que no quería hacer eso realmente, pero no había nada. En los ojos de Jackson no se reflejaba nada, el azul perfecto se había convertido en dos fosos opacos que no reflejaban ninguna humanidad. 

Eso partió el corazón de Stiles en mil pedazos, sabía que en el fondo de todo eso, Jackson estaba ahí sufriendo por lo que estaba apunto de hacerle. 

Sintió la punta húmeda de Jackson presionar contra su entrada, entonces algo resonó en la estancia, como si una cuerda muy tensa se hubiera roto. Entonces Jackson entró de golpe en él, degarrándo su entrada, llenándolo por dentro, dejando un hueco enorme en su alma.

Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron, liberando con él toda la angustia que sentía.

Cada vez que Jackson embestía contra él nuevas lágrimas nacían y caían, el dolor era insoportable, dolía más de lo que creía soportar en ese momento.

En un determinado momento aceleró las envestidas y Stiles pensó que iba a morir ahí mismo,con Jackson encima de él, quiso concentrarse en recuperar la movilidad, pero todos sus pensamientos iban hacia el lugar en que Jackson y él se unían y como el placer que pensó que tendría, era algo lejano. 

 

*

Zac sintió otra punzada. Se levantó de un salto de la silla frente al escritorio donde se encontraba. Algo no va bien. Llevaba los últimos quince minutos sintiendo esas punzadas. Tenía un gigantesco mal presentimiento, pero no sabía de qué o quién.

-¿Pasa algo?- Zac miró a la persona al otro lado del escritorio. Gerard estaba ahí luciendo una sonrisa que tenía la intención de ser sincera, y si no fuera porque ya lo conocía de varios años, se la hubiera creído.

-No, solo no me encuentro bien. Debería irme a casa ahora- restregó sus manos contra los laterales del pantalón, estaba sudando. ¿Que coño pasa? La sonrisa de Gerard desapareció por completo para convertirse en una mueca de desagrado. 

-Estamos hablando de algo importante aquí- la voz sonó tan suave pero tan enfadad que Zac tuvo el impulso de sentarse de nuevo y seguir con aquello. Otra punzada, más fuerte que la otra estalló en su pecho, esta vez fue tan dolorosa que tuve que llevarse la mano al lugar para hacer presión.

-Lo sé, de verdad que sí. Pero estoy mal, no creo poder seguir atendiendo igual de bien con dolor. Así que mejor me voy. 

El rostro de Gerard se tornó de un color rojo brillante. Zac cogió su chaqueta vaquera y salió de allí antes de que el viejo dijera algo más.


	14. Chapter 14

La puerta se abrió de golpe golpeando la pared y rebotando, Zac tuve que dar un solo empuje para que la puerta cediera sin problemas, estaba sudando a mares y su respiración entrecortada. Había recorrido Beacon Hills de un tramo a otro saltando todas las señales de tránsito, pero una multa era lo que menos le importaba en estos momentos. Su corazón desbocado en su pecho luchaba por salir.

El sentimiento de histeria lo devoraba de adentro hacia fuera cuando su cerebro asimiló lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

El cambio sucedió antes siquiera de que lo notara. El cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a quebrarse, cayó ya convertido en un enorme tigre blanco, los ojos resplandecientes y llenos de ira. 

Jackson se apartó rápidamente de Stiles, convirtiéndose totalmente en un kánima. Siseó frente al tigre antes de saltar por encima, Zac rugió y atacó al reptil con sus garras, fallando por unos centímetros. El enorme cuerpo blanco resbaló y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. El kánima aprovechó y corrió para rasgar el cuello del tigre, pero éste se movió con agilidad y esquivó el golpe mortal. El kánima dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y rasgó la nariz del felino con una garra. La sangre se esparció por toda la pared del apartamento y el tigre se desplomó.

El reptil se acercó con lentitud y alzó una garra con el objetivo puesto en el gran cuello.

-¡No!

Stiles se interpuso entre el tigre y el kánima. Zac intentó moverse, advertir a Stiles que se quitara de en medio, iba a salir herido. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, una orden directa a su cuerpo para que hiciera cualquier movimiento. 

-Por favor,Jackson... Basta. 

Zac se permitió mirar dentro de los ojos del kánima, pudo ver como cambiaban de color y volvían a ser azul claro, su cuerpo se libró totalmente de las escamas verdes dejando ver una piel ligeramente bronceada y tersa. Sus ojos reflejaban terror, abiertos en su totalidad. Shock. Olió el aire en busca de algún signo de que seguiría luchando, pero solo captó el miedo, obviamente. También sangre, pero no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos. Buscó la fuente de el olor a sangre y se encontró con Stiles.

Su ira no bajaba, él todavía quería ver correr la sangre de ese animal por todas partes,la cabeza separada de sus hombros. Si solo se pudiera levantar... 

-¿Stiles? 

 

*

Miró a los ojos de Jackson, habían cambiado totalmente a humanos, toda la soledad y oscuridad de hace unos momentos ya no estaba, se había esfumado.

Su corazón estaba en guerra. La expresión de Jackson mostraba confusión y miedo, su cuerpo sentía cada marca y cardenal que le hizo, sin embargo algo dentro de él le hacía querer llegar hasta Jackson, tomarlo entre sus brazos y calmarlo con una canción, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-Stiles. ¿que ha pasado? ¿Quién...? - La expresión de su rostro se estremeció y su tez se volvió blanquecina, como si acabara de ver el más terrorífico de los fantasmas. Y quizás estuviera viendo eso mismo. Estaba viendo todo el daño que causaba el kánima- No... No es verdad. Yo no hice eso- las manos le temblaron, se las llevó a la cabeza, tiró de su pelo mientras gritaba y caía de rodillas.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer presencia, tanto las de Stiles como las de Jackson, los dos lloraban igual de desconsolados. Jackson rogaba a gritos por perdón. Él no quería hacerlo, algo manejaba su cuerpo a su antojo, pero no solo a él, sino al kánima. Algo que lo controlaba como una marioneta.

Cada palabra que salía a gritos partía el corazón de Stiles en muchos trocitos. Las magulladuras que llevaba no eran nada en comparación con el sentimiento que cargaba, por increíble que pareciera, sufría mil veces más por el dolor que estaba pasando Jackson emocionalmente en esos momentos.

Se levantó con una gran molestia que recorrió toda su columna desde su entrada. Iba a abrazar a Jackson, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, lo pasó de largo y se dirigió hacia el gran armario de Peter. No se había dado cuenta de que seguía totalmente desnudo. Pensó en limpiarse, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, se puso una enorme camiseta vieja y deshilachada. No quiso perder tiempo buscando más ropa interior y volvió al salón. 

Jackson estaba allí, todavía de rodillas , la cara cubierta con sus manos. Los hombros le temblaban de manera descontrolada y los hipidos llenaban por completo la estancia. El enorme tigre blanco seguía recostado sobre el suelo, de lado, completamente inmóvil a parte de los rarísimos ojos azules que se movían de Jackson a él. 

Se sentó en el suelo junto a Jackson con cuidado de no hacerse daño, estiró la mano y revolvió con movimientos lentos el pelo rubio, éste solo se encogió más y lloró más ruidosamente. 

-¡Lo-Lo siento!- tartamudeó- ¡Lo siento!

-Está bien, sé que no fuiste tú. 

-¡Podría haber luchado más fuerte contra él!- dejó mostrar su rostro- ¡Debí intentar detenerme!- Stiles reprimió el instinto de apartarse ante los gritos, no quería que Jackson pensara que le tenía miedo. Eso solo lo empeoraría.

-No es tu culpa.

-¡Si... Si solo controlara est-este maldito animal!- hacía un esfuerzo por hablar sin que los sollozos lo cortaran- ¡No quiero seguir siendo de esta manera! ¡No quiero hacerte daño! 

-Shh, cálmate- le ofreció la mano- ven, vamos a la cama- vio como el rostro de Jackson se transformaba en una mueca totalmente asustada- solo a descansar. 

-¡No quiero descansar!

-¡Callate!- gritó exasperado- ¡No puedes estar así! ¡Sé que no has sido tú! ¡Sé que no querías hacerlo!

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?!

-¡Por que lo siento aquí!- Sostuvo la mano de Jackson en su pecho, justo encima de su corazón- Por que lo vi en tus ojos. No eran los tuyos, estaban vacíos. Como si fueras un muñeco. ¿Entiendes? No eras tú, Jackson. Te controlaban. No eras tú- Stiles utilizó su mejor tono se seguridad que poseía. Tenía que convencerlo, porque si no lo conseguía, sabía que Jackson podría sumirse en una depresión. Y eso no solo destrozaría al rubio, si no al mismo Stiles- Hablaste de un lazo- Jackson iba a interrumpirlo. Stiles lo cortó antes de que pudiera- Dijiste que lo había roto al estar con Peter. No es así. Todavía siento tu lazo atado fuertemente a mí. Mas sin embargo, también siento uno igual de poderoso con Peter. Y si tenemos que indagar más, podría decir que algo se está creando con Zac, y no lo entiendo para nada. No sé bien que significa todo esto, pero no quiero separarme de ti. Nunca. ¿Entiendes? 

Jackson solo asintió, habían parado lo sollozos interminables y ahora caía alguna que otra lágrima solitaria. Sostuvo las dos manos de Jackson y lo guió hasta el sofá, allí estaría mejor que en la cama. Apostaba que el olor de Peter y el suyo propio seguiría impregnado en las sábanas. 

Se quedó dormido en apenas unos segundos. Stiles observó como la respiración pasaba de ser rápida a una más acompasada y profunda. Tenía que averiguar quién estaba manejando a Jackson de esa manera lo más rápido posible. 

-Me mentiste, me dijiste que no recordabas nada cuando estabas en forma de kánima...

Se apartó del rubio y se acercó hasta Zac que descansaba en su otra forma. ¿Cómo podía estar todavía paralizado? A él solo le había tomado unos minutos para volver a recuperar la movilidad. Y eso que el asqueroso líquido viscoso había caído sobre él dos veces. Sería posible que en los cambiaformas tardara más en pasar el efecto. Se dejó caer al lado del enorme animal, se asustó y esperó a que el dolor atravesara su cuerpo, pero se sorprendió al no sentir absolutamente nada. Corrió hasta ponerse delante del espejo y levantó la camiseta.

Los moratones y arañazos ya no estaban ahí, ni siquiera el más mínimo rastro de ellos.

-Pero qué cojones...

 

*

Peter corrió por las profundidades del bosque. Los disparos se escuchaban demasiado cerca de él. Había podido huir de ellos durante la última media hora, pero tanto meneo lo estaba llevando al límite. Le habían atacado desde que salió de la maldita veterinaria.

Una espesa niebla se asentó sobre él, aunque pudo distinguir que no era natura. La niebla era totalmente falsa, sus pies aminoraron el ritmo y la vista empezó a ser borrosa. Estaba seguro de que estaba cayendo cuando unos brazos lo sostuvieron. 

-¡Sigue corriendo!- La voz de Derek le llegó sorprendentemente alta y clara.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al camaro y se alejaron de allí lo más rápido posible. Peter se sostuvo la cabeza con las dos manos.

-Esos malditos cazadores están demasiado revolucionados- dijo Derek-¿Qué mierda les pasa? La última vez casi matan a Stiles, y ni siquiera es un maldito sobrenatural- Peter reaccion.

-Sobre eso...- No estaba muy seguro- Mientras estabas con Stiles, ¿notaste algo extraño? 

El coche zigzagueó unos metros y volvió a colocarse en su sitio. Derek se volteó un segundo hacia él. Lo había cogido totalmente por sorpresa. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que afloró en sus labios. 

-¿Qué coño estás diciendo?

-Pues lo que escuchaste.¿Notaste algo raro o no?

-¿Algo raro como qué?

-No sé, un comportamiento extraño o algunas manías no muy propias de él o... no lo sé, cualquier cosa.

-No, no noté nada extraño. Mierda Peter, estamos hablando de Stiles. Todo en él es raro y poco probable. 

-Ya, eso pensé- se hundió en el asiento, suspirando.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?- Peter lo miró fijo. ¿Le contaba o no? ¿Era mejor ocultarlo? No, si Stiles realmente era su pareja, que no lo dudaba, no tenía caso ocultarlo. Y menos si eso incluía un Stiles no tan humano.

-Pues veras...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben, pueden seguirlo en wattpad para más comodidad :)

Stiles alternaba la vista entre Zac y Jackson. Su estómago estaba hecho un revoltijo. Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido en muy poco tiempo, su cerebro se iba a suicidar pronto como siguiera de este modo. Dejó de mirar a ese par. Se fijó en lo oscura que estaba la noche. Hace unas horas estaba todo despejado, con las estrellas brillando como nunca y una media luna perfecta. Ahora solo se veían nubes y más nubes. Al menos no llovía ni tronaba. Odiaba cuando el maldito cielo se ponía así. Parecía gruñón, de Blancanieves.

Zac tiró de su brazo obligando a que se sentara en el suelo al lado suyo. Hacía rato que se le había pasado los efectos del kánima, demasiado lento, si le preguntaban. 

-¿Qué?

-No deberías estar tan cerca de él, puede atacarte- Stiles inclinó la cabeza un poco. Parecía un gatito curioso.

-Deberías irte a la mierda.

-Ey, ey. Solo avisaba, antes parecía muy peligroso.

-¿Cuándo impedí que te matara?

-Touché. 

El silencio cayó de nuevo incómodo y pesado. Solo se escuchaba la respiración profunda de Jackson. Stiles estaba harto de esperar en ese maldito apartamento de mierda. Podía ser todo lo bonito que quisiera pero si le dieran una oportunidad ahora mismo, lo mandaba a la mierda. 

¿Dónde coño estaba Peter? Llevaba horas ahí con la puerta rota y Peter no había dado señales de vida. Menudo asco. Marcó su número unas cuantas veces más siendo totalmente ignorado por el hombre.

 

«Hijo de puta. Cabrón. Imbécil»

Sus nervios se elevaron como nunca. Stiles estaba a segundos de que le diera un maldito ataque de ansiedad. 

«¡Joder Peter!»

Su respiración se entrecortó, comenzó a salir forzada. Stiles sentía su cara arder y sus ojos hincharse. Se dejó caer de lado en el suelo intentando desesperadamente llevar aire hasta sus pulmones. Sus nervios crecieron al ver que sus intentos caían en vano.«¡Ostia puta, que me muero!»

Notó a Zac a su lado. Olió algo. «Preocupación.»

Zac lo levantó del suelo sin parar de hablar. Lo sentó encima de la mesa y se colocó entre sus piernas. Podía escuchar la voz de Zac sin entender nada de lo que decía. Solo captaba trozos de palabras lanzados sin ningún sentido. "Vamos". "La boca". "Cabeza". "¡Stiles!". 

Su cabeza fue empujada hacia abajo, casi entre sus piernas. La respiración de Zac justo en su oreja. El sudor bajando por su espalda y empapándolo de una manera muy desagradable. Era curioso, estaba a punto de morir asfixiado y le preocupaba el sudor de su espalda. «Joder,al menos no soy virgen».

Su cabeza palpitaba con fuerza y se sentía muy débil. Seguro estaba a momentos de quedarse inconsciente. Pensó que le quedaba muy poco para eso. Su visión se tornó borrosa, sus pulmones dolían y aún así boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua. «Porque eso es lo que soy».

-Respira conmigo, Stiles- La voz de Zac resonó en su cabeza, el aliento golpeando contra su oído. Se aferró a los hombros del hombre con toda la fuerza que reunió e intentó respirar al mismo ritmo que Zac. «¡No funciona!» Quiso decir, pero seguía sin poder controlar nada. La desesperación se abría paso rápidamente en él- Tranquilo, tranquilo- La mano de Zac paseó por su espalda. La urgencia de advertirle sobre el sudor- Para de respirar. ¡Para!

Stiles cerró la boca y aguantó. Iba a morir igualmente. ¿Por qué no hacer lo que decía? No tenía nada que perder. 

Sus manos resbalaron por el pecho de Zac. Éste agarró sus manos y las sostuvo con fuerza contra sí. Pudo notar el corazón de Zac golpear como todo un boxeador contra él.

-Ahora, lentamente. Conmigo. Respira. Uno, dos. Uno, dos- Stiles pensó que si no fuera por el tono demandante y palabras cortantes, no hubiera podido hacer nada de lo que le decía- Eso es, pequeño. Muy bien. 

Momentos después Stiles se encontraba respirando con cansancio enterrado en el cuello ligeramente pegajoso de Zac.

-Tengo que ir donde Deaton.

 

*

 

Peter estaba casi roto. Había sido la peor de las noches. Podía poner esa puta noche en su lista de noches-de-mierda. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo que tardaban siglos en curar. Maldito Derek y su estatus de Alfa. 

Después de toda la persecución y todo, no había conseguido saber que era Stiles. Estaba cansado de buscar a ciegas, tendría que hacer algo con Stiles, contarle sobre la situación.

«Mierda, Stiles»

El corazón se le paró al recordar que había dejado a Stiles encerrado en su apartamento. «Justo después de follártelo, cabrón». Miró al cielo en busca de algún signo de la hora. Su reloj se había echado a perder en la pelea con su sobrino. Semaldijo a sí mismo cuando vio pequeños y débiles rayos de sol atravesar el cielo.

Corrió las dos manzanas que quedaban hasta a su apartamento con el corazón en un puño. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. 

El corazón latió desbocado al encontrar la puerta hecha pedazos en el suelo y el apartamento patas arriba. Sin ningún rastro de Stiles por ninguna parte.

-Eres un gilipollas, Peter Hale- se dijo a sí mismo.

 

*

Derek se desplomó en su cama. Necesitaba ordenar su maldito caos mental si quería hacer algo de provecho aquí. 

La cabeza le dolía a morir. Stiles la pareja de Peter...

-Y una mierda. Joder. 

Quería decirle y hacerle a Peter tantísimas cosas que podrían considerarse tortura en toda regla... Stiles no era de nadie más que suyo. Todo el ser de ese chico le pertenecía, por mucho que Stiles lo negara y se alejara.

Era verdad que cometió muchos errores que tiene que saldar y arreglar, pero lo haría. Arreglaría todo y tendría a Stiles junto a él de nuevo, y podía asegurar que esta vez nadie se atrevería a intentar quitárselo. 

También había notado en Stiles pequeños cambios, cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes que no le dio importancia, pero ahora todo cobraba un poco de sentido en su cabeza. Si Stiles era una pareja, no podía ser humano. Y el echo de que arrugara la nariz cada vez que venía de ver a Jennifer... Derek sospechó que había en el un olor desagradable para Stiles, pero no cayó en cuenta de que eso solo lo podían oler seres sobrenaturales. Tenía que saber qué era exactamente Stiles.

«¿La pareja de Peter? Mis huevos»

Sus pensamientos viajaron hasta Jennifer. No sabía que hacer con ella. Era una mujer que sabía bien lo que hacer, también lo había sacado de la rutina de estar con Stiles. Pero se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que no valía la pena perder a ese pequeño huracán en su vida por una tontería como lo era esa mujer. Stiles sí que sabía como hacer las cosas con él.

Y luego estaba la voz que le había hablado directamente a la cabeza. No estaba loco, sabía que lo que escuchó era cierto. El reconocimiento de la voz lo dejó de piedra en su momento, pero estaba dispuesto a ir a verla para saber qué estaba pasando. 

Tendría que llamar a la manada y avisarles.

 

Y luego recuperar a Stiles. Eso sin duda.

 

*

 

Scott corrió sin parar hasta llegar a la casa de Allison. La chica lo había llamado asustada y llorando. Chris llevaba horas sin llegar a casa. Casi la convenció de que su padre era cazador, estaría con algún asunto, pero ella descartó la idea alegando que su padre siempre. SIEMPRE. Le avisaba antes de salir. Ya fuera un mensaje o una nota o cualquier cosa.

Scott no la dejó terminar, colgó y salió corriendo para su casa. 

Encontró a Allison en su habitación en un mar de lágrimas, los hipidos descontrolados y las manos en su rostro. Se agachó a su lado par calmarla.

-Ya verás que todo sale bien.

-Esto no es normal Scott- dijo en un susurro- El coche de papá sigue aquí aparcado. ¿A dónde puede haber ido a pie en medio de la noche? Ni si quiera mamá sabe que ha pasado con él.

-No te preocupes. Avisaré a la manada.

-No querrán ayudar,Scott. Mi padre los caza. ¿Por qué iban a ayudarme? 

-Sabes que tu padre es diferente. Todos lo sabemos.

-¡No! ¡Él intentó matar a Stiles! ¡Y Derek lo sabe! - Scott soltó a su novia, todo el color de su rostro se filtró mientras veía a su novia llorar. ¿Habían intentado matar a Stiles? 

-Nena. ¿Cuándo pasó esto? 

-Hace dos noches. Todo fue culpa mía. Dijo que solo quería comprobar algo. Gerard dijo que algo estaba pasando con Stiles y querían asegurarse de que no era nada malo. No pensé... - los sollozos la cortaron- No pensé que le harían daño.

-Allison. ¿Dónde está Stiles? 

-¡No lo se! Se suponía que Gerard me llamaría y me diría dónde estaba. Tenía que hacerlo ver como si lo hubiera encontrado de casualidad. Pero no me llama y ahora no encuentro a mi padre. El coche de Gerard no está y no se qué pensar.

Scott pasó la mano por su pelo corto tirando de las puntas.

-¿Por eso querías que te llevara yo esa noche? No por que estuvieras cansada, si no porque querías a Stiles con la menos gente posible.

-Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento- lloró con más angustia. 

-Allison. No sabes dónde está Stiles. ¿Y si está muerto?- Scott casi se convierte ahí mismo de pensar que su mejor amigo podría estar muerto.

-No lo creo, si fuera así Derek me hubiera matado ya. 

-Tendrías que habernos dicho, Allison. Si sospechaban que algo pasaba con Stiles, tendrías que habernos dicho. 

-¡Lo sé!- Scott suspiró pesadamente aún con las dos manos en la cabeza. Allison le había ocultado algo que puso en peligro a su casi hermano. Los había traicionado sin dudarlo. No sabía como se sentía sobre eso. Lo primero era lo primero. Buscaría a Stiles.

-Tú quédate aquí. Gerard no es una de mis personas favoritas. Iré a buscar a Stiles y avisaré a Derek- alzó la voz para que no le interrumpiera- Y si Derek no quiere ayudar. Estoy seguro de que el resto de la manada sí.

-No después de saber que por mi culpa Stiles está herido.

Scott no la contrarió. Si la manada se enteraba de que Stiles tenía un solo rasguño por culpa de Allison, no dudarían en ir a por ella. Parecía que no, pero Stiles era muy querido por toda la manada. Y las condiciones los había llevado a ser una manada muy sobre-protectora. 

 

Salió de la casa en silencio dejando a una Allison destrozada emocionalmente. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y vio el mensaje. Ahora tenía más sentido. 

Era una foto de un cartel desde un número desconocido.

«Beacon Hills Preserve. No entry after dark.»

Debajo, un pie de foto. 

-"Cabaña Hale."

Reenvió el mensaje a Derek y otro diferente a Stiles.

Scott se sentía como una mierda por no estar pendiente de su Stiles. Era una mierda como amigo. 

Iba a ir hasta la casa Stilinski, pero un mensaje de Deaton le llegó. 

-"Urgente. Ven a la veterinaria". 

Scott reconsideró lo que hacer. ¿Qué era más importante? Su amigo, obviamente. Pasó primero por casa de Stiles encontrándola vacía. Al parecer el sheriff no había llegado aún. Le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que Stiles estaba con él por si llegaba y Stiles seguía sin estar ahí. 

Llegó a la veterinaria después de pasar rápido por su casa y coger la moto. La aparcó de mala manera y entró a la veterinaria de golpe. 

-¡Joder, Scott, que susto! 

Scott no lo pensó. Ni un segundo. Corrió hasta Stiles y le plantó un beso en toda regla en ese par de labios finos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno dulces angeles de caramelo. La historia está en wattpad ;) Pueden seguirla desde ahí,siempre os lo digo. xDD Si supieran lo que me pasó con el capitulo....

Scott metió la lengua dentro de la boca de Stiles sin ningún pudor aparente. Stiles se quedó sin aire en los pulmones cuando su amigo apretó sus brazos al rededor. La mesa de operaciones sobre la que estaba sentado se mecía con el suave movimiento de las caderas de Scott.

Casi podía sentir sus hormonas saliendo en oleadas de su cuerpo, la excitación creciendo y aturdiendo sus sentidos.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció, se concentró en aplastar juntas las dos nuevas y crecientes erecciones que lucían los dos. El gemido de placer que se escapó de entre sus labios pareció envalentonar a Scott, que bajó sus manos hasta las blancas y suaves piernas de Stiles y las enredó en su cintura, uniendo los tobillos.

Scott bajó la boca hasta pegarla dulcemente sobre el elegante cuello de Stiles.

-¡Ey,Ey!- empujó los hombros de Scott. Quería que parara, esto se estaba yendo de las manos. Por dios, se estaba comiendo la boca con Scott. ¡¡Su mejor amigo!!- ¡Scott!- el llamamiento de atención no funcionó como Stiles esperaba, sobre todo por el echo de que Scott seguía lamiendo y mordisqueando su cuello.

Pero lo absolutamente peor de todo era que lo estaba disfrutando, así como, demasiado.

Podía sentir sus pollas por debajo de la tela de los pantalones presionarse tremendamente bueno. Cada movimiento de caderas le sacaba un jadeo de ambos que casi apagaba sus neuronas por completo. Pero eso no estaba bien, por más que quisiera tumbarse en esa mesa y abrir sus piernas, era algo que estaba seguro se arrepentiría en el segundo exacto en que se corriera... La segunda o tercera ronda.

El solo pensar que tendría a Scott golpeando duro dentro de él lo hizo poner más duro, los bóxer que llevaba puestos se empaparon de líquido pre-seminal a la vez que una de las manos de Scott se coló dentro de sus pantalones y tanteó su entrada. Algo hizo click en su cerebro al sentir el dedo de su amigo totalmente enfundado en su interior.

-¡Scott! Enserio, para- no quería decir eso. Más bien sería un "Oh por Dios fóllame ya". Pero ahora su relación de amigos estaba peligrando de una manera para nada divertida. «Bueno, a lo mejor divertida sí.» Pero eso no era de lo que estaban hablando. Tenía que parar esto pronto. Una increíble pena que Scott no se sintiera colaborador en la tarea. Y no lo decía con ironía. Enserio que no- Scott, Por favor.

-¿Por favor, qué, Stiles?

«Quiero que me la metas tan rápido y duro durante tanto tiempo que no pueda andar bien en una semana... Ok no. Bueno sí. No, mejor no.»

-Detente...

-No puedo- otro dedo atravesó su agujero, Stiles gimió y movió sus caderas. Algo le decía que no estaba siendo para nada convincente en su negación. El deseo de tener sexo en ese momento era muy fuerte, se notaba hirviendo. Si se fijaba, seguro que tendría la piel enrojecida, pero los dedos de Scott moviéndose como nuca habría creído no le dejaban pensar más allá de que tenía que detener a Scott, pero no quería. Uff, que difícil era mantener una amistad. Ya no tendría mejores amigos nunca más en la vida.Eran muy problemáticos. Uno no podía acostarse con ellos y no esperar que algo cambiase radicalmente. «Aparte del sexo, claro.»

Scott se separó de él bruscamente dejando a Stiles vacío, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Un gruñido hizo eco en toda la veterinaria que lo pasó de exitado a terribleyjodidamenteexitado.

Hubo movimientos bruscos y salvajes, lo notaba. Lo que no notaba era como Scott y Zac luchaban entre sí en su media conversión. Las garras y colmillos fuera, como afiladas cuchillas esperando cortar el máximo de piel y huesos. La ferocidad junto con el olor cobrizo se le hizo presente, quiso levantarse de la mesa y ver que estaba pasando. Por más que intentaba e intentaba incorporarse su cuerpo no respondía. Su mente estaba ocupada como nunca de la exitación. Cada gruñido y sangre derramada provocaba en el un placer y tensión que lo mataban. Bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna y allí, apretó a su pequeño bro. Movió la mano con rapidez sin aguantar los gemidos que salían de su garganta sin permiso. Aun así, no era suficiente. Quería ser tomado por alguien. Ahora. Ya.

Y aún así su cuerpo no dejaba de masturbarse.

*

Derek colgó y tiró el móvil, que voló por todo el loft antes de estrellarse contra la pared y hacerse añicos. Suspiró y fue a por los restos de su teléfono. No había servido de nada esa muestra de agresividad para calmarlo. Llevaba media hora intentando contactar con la estúpida ingrata de Jennifer, pero todas sus malditas llamadas acababan en el jodido buzón de voz. Quería hablar lo antes posible con ella y hacerle saber como estaba la nueva situación con respecto a ellos dos. No preparó nada para decirle, y tampoco lo haría. Solo llegaría y le diría que no quería nada más con ella, que solo fue una mala distracción de lo que realmente quería y amaba. Lo sentía por ella, peor así estaban las cosas. No podía permitirse dejar pasar el tiempo, quería estar al lado de Stiles lo más pronto posible.

Sabía que le costaría lo suyo volver con su pequeño revoltoso porque, joder, había sido un completo capullo, cabrón, imbécil y muchos más adjetivos no aptos para menores. Pero no por eso dejaría a Stiles libre. ¿Se merecía que Stiles lo pateara lejos por el resto de la vida? Sí. ¿Se merecía ver a Stiles amar a otra persona y ser feliz? Claro que sí, pero no por eso renunciaría al chico. El mero pensamiento de alguien poniendo una mano encima del chico con pensamientos indecentes y no tan indecentes lo tenía loco de celos e ira.

Tendría que dar gracias a Peter por esto. Si no hubiera sido por él no se habría dado cuenta de lo que realmente amaba a su pequeño chico. Los celos habían hecho que sacara la cabeza de su culo. «Porque, coño, Stiles es mío.»

Decidido, salió del loft después de coger el nuevo móvil que había comprado. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que iba a estrellar su móvil así como si nada? No, no.

Subió al coche y condujo hasta la casa de Jennifer. Si no la localizaba llamándola, pues iría a su casa.

Suerte la suya de que allí estuviera la mujer en la cama con otro tío. Lo haría todo mucho más fácil.

*

Zac dio un último golpe a Scott que lo dejó inconsciente. Sus manos llenas de sangre y cortes empezaron a curarse. La respiración la tenía pesada, tenía que decir, que para ser un simple beta, el chico le había dado una buena pelea.

Alzó la mano para limpiarse un rastro de sangre en su mejilla con él único resultado de tener media cara embadurnada de sangre. Iba a gruñir pero se convirtió en un jadeo cuando de repente un olor abrumador lo golpeó incluso más fuerte que el mejor de los golpes de Scott. Notó como toda la sala de operaciones se llenó con el contagioso olor de la excitación.

Pudo oír los gemidos eróticos de Stiles junto con el sonido de algo deslizándose con rapidez. Podía apostarse una mano a que era la mano del chico en su miembro. Pensó que podía correrse con tan solo esos sonidos y nada más.

Pero se equivocó.

Zac se giró, Stiles estaba acostado en la mesa quirúrgica con sus piernas abiertas de par en par. Una mano, como ya sabía, en su adorable polla y la otra un poco más abajo, puesta estratégicamente mientras se penetraba una y otra vez así mismo con un par de dedos.

La mente de Zac se deshizo y sus hormonas salieron disparadas como locas. Se acercó a Stiles con el único pensamiento de agarrarlo por la cintura y enfundarse en ese perfecto culo y follarlo por millones y millones de horas sin parar.

Deaton salió de sabe Dios donde y le lanzó algo al pecho. Un frasco de cristal se rompió y un polvo blanqucino subió desde entre los trozos de cristal del suelo esparciéndose por todo el lugar. A Zac no le hizo falta saber que era lo que le hizo. Lo supo enseguida.

-¡¿Qué mierda me has hecho?!- no esperó respuesta alguna. La ira nació de la impotencia de no poder oler nada. Deaton le había quitado el sentido del olfato- ¡No puedo oler nada, mierda!

-Cálmate. No te he quitado nada- la voz le salió tan calmada y neutral que a Zac le dieron ganas de arrancarle lentamente una a una las cuerdas vocales calmado y neutral. Si no fuera porque entró de nuevo por la puerta que había salido y tapado a Stiles con una manta hubiera cumplido su amenaza. No se había percatado de que Deaton había visto a su chico en total desnudez. «Por que lo has tapado, cabrón, si no te dejaba ciego» Pensó.

-¿Te crees que soy tonto? No puedo oler absolutamente nada. Si eso no es quedarse sin olfato entonces, ¿qué es?

-No te he hecho nada a ti, sino a la estancia. El polvo no te afecta a tí, lo que hace es dejar todo el al rededor sin ningún olor. Elimina el olor.

-¿Y por qué has hecho eso?- Deaton suspiró.

-Zac...Sabes que no voy a decir nada hasta que no esté la mana completa aquí.-Parecía realmente cansado de tratar con todos los sobre-hormonados héroes de Beacon Hills. El hombre debía estar cansado de tratar con toda esa manada de niños. Miró a Stiles. «Niños demasiado hermosos y sensuales»- Es algo que los incumbe a todos ellos, y no pienso repetirlo un millón y medio de veces.

-Ya.

Deaton caminó por alrededor hasta sentarse en un taburete cerca de la mesa donde estaba Sties acurrucado en el duro acero. O metal. O lo que mierda fuera eso.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He traído a Stiles. ¿Recuerdas?

-No te hagas el tonto Zachary. Derek debió de ponerse como un loco- Zac se encogió al escuchar su nombre completo. No le gustaba para nada. Pensó en el comentario de Deaton.

-En realidad el que perdió un poco los papeles fui yo. Creí que había cambiado algo en todos estos años. Pero todo sigue igual. Antes era un gilipollas, ahora sigue siendo un gilipollas.

-Zac...- utilizó un tono de reprimenda que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Solo consiguió que se indignara y se enfadara.

-No, Deaton. Por su culpa Helena está muerta. ¿Su novia también murió? Sí. Pero fue toda su culpa. Él me mintió y me hizo creer que no pasaba nada. Dijo que sería algo fácil y todo estaría bien. Supuestamente se había informado a la perfección porque lo iba a hacer con Paige. Él me engaño. A mí y a mi hermana.

»Cogí el bestiario de mi padre, debes conocerlo, Sven- Deaton asintió y Zac prosiguiño- Bueno, cuando alfín estuve satisfecho con lo que leí, terminé horrorizado. No era para nada como lo pintó Derek. Me enfadé muchísimo con él y dejamos de hablarnos- recordó como se había enfrentado a Derek con garras y colmillos- ¿Sabes? Yo solo quería que se quedara a mi lado siempre. No éramos hermanos de sangre, pero la quería muchísimo- la voz se le quebró un poco, pero se recompuso rápidamente- Era tan hermosa e inocente. Le encantaba estar en el bosque y jugar con todo lo malditamente vivo que hubiera por allí- una imagen de Helena llegó a su mente. Ella girando sobre sí misma, sus largas botas llenas de barro y con incontables hojas anaranjadas bajo sus pies. Sus brazos abiertos a sus lados y su cabello girando con ella, a su alrededor, como un velo de oro. La enorme sonrisa que lucía y su dulce risa. Los labios resecos de Zac se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Esa había sido la última vez que su hermana había estado en el bosque como humana. La sonrisa se esfumó como su nunca hubiera estado allí- Te aseguro que yo era el primero quien quería que fuera como yo. Que pudiera disfrutar de la naturaleza. No solo jugar con ella. Quería que supiera lo que era estar conectado directamente con el bosque, que él te hable. La sensación de estar en casa cuando corrías por la noche en él.

Zac se quedó en silencio, era incapaz de seguir hablando. Se apoyó en la pared para sostener su cuerpo, y puede que también su alma que se estaba derrumbando rápidamente ahí. No sabía porque había comenzado a contarle todo eso a Deaton, pero no era buena idea. Su interior se estaba volviendo negro. El dolor de la perdida lo iba a matar.

Dejó que su espalda resbalara hasta caer sentado en el suelo. Abrazó sus piernas y escondió la cara entre sus rodillas. Iba a llorar, maldita sea. «No llores. No llores. Eres más fuerte que eso»

Sintió como Deaton se sentaba a su lado y suspiraba mientras se acomodaba. Se permitió echar un vistazo al hombre. Estaba mirando el techo fijamente, las piernas estiradas y las manos unidas encima de su regazo. Zac notó como los ojos del hombre brillaban, pero no un brillo sobre natural, sino un brillo de emociones profundas. Lo que no sabía era si esas emociones eras buenas o malas. En este momento desearía poder oler algo.

-No te calles, por favor, sigue hablando. Es bueno sacar todo lo que llevas ahí guardado. ¿Se lo has contado a alguien?- Zac negó, aunque no sabía para qué. Deaton no lo estaba mirando. Pero el hombre al parecer sí que notó su movimiento- Entonces aprovechemos que has empezado a contarme todo lo sucedido, te asegura que será quitarse un peso de encima- lo consideró. Ahora mismo zac tenía un muy enorme peso en la espalda que no estaba seguro si quería soltar o no. Bueno, no tenía nada que perder. Y era ciero lo que decía. Miró más profundamente los ojos de Deaton, era difícil. El hombre no lo estaba mirando. Entonce lo supo, el brillo en los ojos de Deaton. Él estaba recordando a su manada. La manada a la que pertenecían los Hale. Casi todos muertos ahora. Tragó el enorme nudo que se formó en su garganta y se decidió a seguir hablando.

-A los dos días de la discusión llegó Derek a mi casa junto con Paige. La chica estaba reluciente. Saltaba y corría. Reí y Gritaba. Era realmente feliz corriendo al lado de Derek, los dos convertidos. Helena los vio y naturalmente sintió celos de ella. Tenía algo que ella ansiaba y por mi culpa no lo tenía. Pero seguí sin ceder, por más que se me partiera el corazón de verla llorar. A los días tuve un partido de baloncesto en la ciudad. Cuando volví me encontré con que Derek había mordido a Helena y convertido.

-En el fondo realmente deseabas compartir todo con ella- Deaton había suavemente, calmando mi alma revolucionada por los recuerdos. Yo solo asentí.

-Al fin teníamos lo que deseábamos, pero la felicidad nos duró muy poco. A la semana de la conversión, se puso realmente mal. Vomitaba negro salvajemente, los oído y la nariz no le paraban de sangrar. No sabía que hacer, mis padres llevaban un par de meses de vacaciones y no estaban en casa. Los llamé a los dos y regresaron corriendo. Llamé a Derek y fue cuando me enteré.

\- La muerte de Paige.

-Exacto- la imagen de Helena entre sus brazos llorando y sufriendo, rogando por la muerte estaba haciéndolo enredarse en una telaraña en medio de la oscuridad. Los ojos de su padre llenos de decepción. Decepcionado de él. Había acabado con su familia. No había sido un buen alfa mientras ellos estaban fuera.

Los sollozos de alguien lo sacó a la luz de golpe. Stiles estaba incorporado llorando, la sábana blanca lo cubría por completo haciéndolo parecer un niño desfrazado de fantasma.

Se acercó y bajó lentamente la suave tela encontrandose con los brillantes e inundados ojos caramelo.

-Si lloras, me harás llorar a mi también, dulce- Zac apretó a Stiles contra su pecho aún manchado con el polvo blanco. Stiles negó y escondió la cara en el cuello de Zac, un lugar al que no llegaría fácilmente si no estuviera sentado en la alta camilla- Ey, ey. Vamos. Realmente no quiero llorar. Pero me estás provocando- Stiles dejó de llorar unos minutos después.

-Realmente lo siento.

-No te estarás disculpando por Derek, ¿no?- Stiles se sonrojó y negó- ¿Entonces?

-Siento mucho por lo que pasaste- Zac miró la cremosa cara de Stiles. Iba a pasar sus manos por su rostro pero se detuvo al notar que seguían manchadas de sangre, ya sin ninguna herida. Estaba bajando la mano, pero el pequeño dulce le sostuvo la mano y la llevó hasta su cara, trazando una delicada caricia.

La sábana rodó por los hombros del muchacho dejando mucha piel a la vista que tentaba a Zac. Bajó la mano trazando patrones sobre la piel pálida. Stiles se estremeció sin apartar la mirada caramelo de la azul clara. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, estaba besando a Stiles inocentemente.

Los dos se separaron a la vez totalmente coordinados, como si lo hecho miles de veces. Se quedó observando el brillo que lo estaba embrujando. No tenía otra palabra para lo que esos ojos hacían con él.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y lo besó lento.

-Si no fuera por Deaton, ahora mismo estarías apestando a Scott- miró al enano que estaba tirado aún en el suelo, hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta la pose tan incómoda en la que estaba. Stiles lo miró con el rostro encendido de la vergüenza.

-No sé que me pasó. Te juro que intentaba parar, pero no podía. Estaba realmente caliente- Stiles hizo exageradamente un escalofrío- Yo no quiero tener sexo con Scott. Sería como, Eww...

-Todo eso tiene una explicación- Zac vio por el rabillo del ojo a Deaton levantarse y recoger el desorden que había hecho junto a Scott. Se sentía mal, pero no iba a alejarse de Stiles. Y menos para limpiar- Stiles soltaba muchas hormonas, Scott las olió y se contagió. Entonces las hormonas se doblaron y Stiles se volvió a contagiar. Era un círculo vicioso.

-Stiles no puede contagiarse. Para eso tiene que tener un buen olfato, el de humano no sirve.

-Y de nuevo: no pienso decir nada más hasta que lleguen los demás.

Zac escuchó el ruido de un motor en la entrada.

-No habrá que esperar mucho más, Derek ya está aquí- Sintió a Stiles tensarse entre sus brazos- Ey está bien. No lo dejaré que se acerque.

Fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

*

Derek aparcó el Camaro y salió estresado. La maldita bruja le había dado un muy mal momento. ¿Qué sería fácil librarse de ella después de encontrarla con otro tío? No,no.

La mujer había montado un escándalo monumental. Echó de la casa al otro chico, porque era un maldito chaval. Lo recordaba de alguna que otra clase particular que daba ella.

-Puta...

Jennifer lo maldijo infinidad de veces. Estaba empezando a tenerle miedo a la población femenina.

Juro por Dios que si Stiles volvía con èl no tendría ojos para otra persona en la vida.

Entró en la veterinaria con un pesado suspiro. Al menos resolvería algunas dudas con Deaton. Cerró la puerta tras él y no pudo oler nada.

Se tragó la maldición cuando vio a Zac metido entre las piernas de su chico.


	17. Chapter 17

SOY UNA VAGA. LO SIENTO. LOS RECOMPENSARÉ. HABRÁ ACTU MUUUY PRONTO. ♡

Los dos estaban mirándose fijamente. Stiles a Derek. Derek a Stiles.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a quitar de ahí o voy a tener que hacerlo yo mismo?- la mirada de que le estaba dando a Zac decía claramente lo mucho que le gustaría quitarlo él mismo. 

Zac se dio la vuelta aún entre las piernas de Stiles para enfrentarlo. 

-No voy a mover un solo dedo solo porque tú me lo digas. 

-Como no te alejes, te mato- Derek dio varios pasos sin notar a Scott tirado en el suelo.

-¿No te bastó con Helena y Paige? 

Derek se detuvo de golpe, sin palabras. El asombro lo dejó estático. Stiles se fijó en como Zac apretaba sus manos en puños fuertemente.

Stiles sintió frío y se acomodó mejor la sábana. No fue una buena idea. Derek captó el movimiento y por primera vez se percató de la ausencia de ropa de Stiles.

-¿Qué mierda haces desnudo?

-No te importa- Derek tiró de Zac a un lado sin importarle el gruñido. Cogió a Stiles del mentón y levantó observando las marcas de su cuello. La rabia e ira bulló en su interior como una bomba.

-¡¿Qué cojones?!- Pegó su nariz al cuello del chico intentando captar el olor de alguien, al no oler nada se acordó de la falta de olor en todo. Miró a Deaton de pie a un lado. 

Stiles apartó con un golpe la mano de Derek.

-¡No me toques! 

 

*

 

Todos se encontraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Scott boqueó durante un rato sin dejar salir ningún sonido. Derek se recostó contra la pared con un puño tapando su boca. Zac y Boyd solo permanecían de pie a un lado. Érika, sentada a un lado de Stiles, que llevaba puesta la camisa de Zac, fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? Él huele, sin lugar a dudas, a humano- Stiles tenía la vista fija en los largos tirabuzones dorados que caían por la delgada espalda de su amiga. Jackson, sentado a su otro lado, sostuvo su mano. Stiles lo miró viendo sus ojos azules. Todos en la sala empezaron a hablar unos sobre otros sobre su condición, preocupados y sorprendidos. 

Se acercó un poco más a Jackson y susurró cerca de él.

-¿Dónde estabas?- El barullo que había formado la manada tapaba su susurro.

-Deaton me tenía encerrado en una jaula- Stiles se acercó más.

-¿Aquí?- Jackson asintió- Entonces él sabe que eres el kánima- la preocupación en la voz de Stiles no pasó desapercibida. 

-No pongas esa cara, prometió que no diría nada si era capaz de controlarme.

-¿Y eres capaz?

-Deaton me ha dado esto- metió la mano por dentro de su camiseta y sacó un colgante con una piedra morada- Dice que se llama fluorita, al parecer esto me ayudará a ser yo mismo.

-¡Jackson! ¡Eso es genial!- el aludido sonrió con dulzura a Stiles, pero un recuerdo acuchilló su mente y la sonrisa desapareció.

-Stiles- agachó la mirada. Stiles notó como un poco del brillo desaparecía de los profundos ojos azules- Lo que pasó en el departamento de Peter... -la sonrisa de Stiles también cayó. 

-Por favor. Olvida eso, no eras tú.

-Stiles, te violé.

-No, lo hizo el kánima. Sé perfectamente que tú nunca podrías hacerme daño- Jackson suspiró.

-Tienes demasiada fe puesta en mí.

-No en vano- acortó la distancia y besó suavemente la mejilla de Stiles. 

-Te adoro, ¿lo sabes? Y adoro como me haces sentir. 

Stiles se sonrojó sin dejar de mirar los increíbles ojos de Jackson. Todos el ruido de la veterinaria pareció, durante un segundo, aumentar su volumen al máximo para después ser sumida en el completo silencio con el potente grito de Deaton. 

-¡Basta!- Deaton se levantó con el ceño profundamente fruncido- Aunque no lo parezca, estamos hablando de un tema muy serio aquí. 

-¿Cómo de serio? Stiles es un zorro. No tiene más pérdida- habló Derek con un actitud muy desinteresada. 

-No solo un zorro, Derek. Un kitsune- acotó Deaton.

-Zorro, kitsune. Para mí es lo mismo. 

-Bueno pues no lo es- eso tuvo a Stiles totalmente concentrado en sus palabras- Un kitsune es muy poderoso. Son seres mágicos. Un kitsune es aquel espíritu del bosque con forma de zorro, cuya función es la de proteger bosques y aldeas- Deaton se acercó a Stiles quien seguía sentado en la mesa de operaciones- Nunca he visto ninguno, pero según lo que he aprendido sobre ellos, suelen ser mujeres jóvenes. 

-Bueno, puede que Stiles sea bastante afeminado, pero sigue siendo un chico, a duras penas, pero un chico- Un par de gruñidos dirigidos a Derek hicieron que el alfa encendiera sus ojos imponiendo respeto. Jackson dio un paso hacia atrás mientras que Zac se quedó en su lugar- Maldito kánima, jodido tigre...- susurró Derek entre dientes y muy enfadado. No tomó bien la noticia de que Jackson fuera el kánima y que no pudiera matarlo.

-A pesar de todo, no me extraña que Stiles sea un kitsune. Ellos suelen ser muy traviesos. 

-Todo tiene sentido ahora- Stiles por poco y asesina a su mejor amigo con la mirada.

-Los kitsunes poseen una inteligencia superior y algunos hasta pueden tener el poder de la curación. Pero aún sabiendo esto, también puedes ser un kitsunetsuki.

-Deaton, me confundes. 

-Ahí va la inteligencia superior...

-Derek, cállate de una puta vez- Stiles soltó enfadado. Toda la sala quedó en silencio de nuevo, expectante e impactados por el tono con el que le había hablado Stiles al alfa- Si no te interesa puedes largarte. 

Stiles se preparó para la ira que Derek le dirigiría en cualquier momento, pero ésta nunca llegó. El hombre cerró la boca con fuerza y se recargó de nuevo en el marco de la puerta. Oh bueno, eso era extraño.

-Prosigo- la atención estaba de nuevo en Deaton- kitsunetsuki literalmente significa "el estado de estar poseído por un zorro". En algunos casos, la expresión facial de la víctima cambia de una forma que es parecida a la de un zorro. Podemos entonces descartar esa posibilidad- Deaton cortó de golpe lo que estaba diciendo y se llevó la mano al mentón como una mala imitación de estar pensando- ¿Has experimentado algo extraño estos días?

Stiles pensó sobre eso. Ahora que sabía que no era simplemente un humano, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas a las que antes no les había puesta atención.

-Puedo oler mejor, también escucho mejor que antes. Y luego está mi episodio ninfómano de antes- Stiles escuchó la risa de Zac. Scott solo se quedó en silencio con toda la cara colorada. Malditos bastardos.

-Eso es tan simple como que estás entrando en celo.

-Deaton. Con Scott sé que solo fue algo puramente sexual. No te ofendas Scotty, pero no eres mi tipo- dijo mirando a su amigo que seguía rojo- Pero es diferente con otras personas. Algo más profundo, como si estuviera unido a ellas. Es algo confuso.

-La verdad, no sé que puede ser eso. Llamaré a alguien que sí sabe sobre el tema. ¿De acuerdo? Mientras tanto... No creo que sea bueno que estés con tu padre.

Stiles se levantó de donde estaba con brusquedad. 

-¿Qué?

-Estás sufriendo muchos cambios. Es tu época de celo.Si te conviertes delante de tu padre, no solo sabrá sobre todos, si no que podrías hacerle daño. Tú puedes ser también el más peligroso de todos. 

 

*

 

Stiles entró en la habitación de Jackson dando un sonoro portazo. 

-Auch. La puerta no tiene culpa- Stiles se giró quedando frente a Jackson. 

-Lo siento- se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró- pero esto me tiene frustrado- Jackson cogió a Stiles de la mano y lo guió hasta la enorme cama de su cuarto.

-Lo sé. Te entiendo. Pero entiende tú también. Es mejor así-Jackson se sentó poniendo a Stiles encima suya, con una pierna a cada lado.

-No por eso me tiene que gustar- El puchero que hizo Stiles sacó una sonrisa al rubio. Besó esos finos labios, mordiendo con cuidado uno de ellos.

-Yo no dije nada sobre que te tenía que gustar- el aire entró por el gran ventanal de la habitación. Stiles tembló entre los brazón del rubio. Jackson entonces notó que Stiles llevaba aún puesta la camisa del otro hombre. Arrugó la nariz descontento- Pequeño zorro, ¿por qué no vas a darte una ducha? 

Stiles hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el comentario.

-Tienes razón, estoy todo sucio y pegajoso-dio un besito en los labios a Jackson- ¿Entonces puedo usar tu baño?

-Como desees, lindo zorro- el par de orbes caramelo se quedaron fijos en el par de océanos de Jackson.

-No me hace mucha gracia ese apodo.

-Que bueno, por que no lo digo para que te rías- estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de indignación.

Stiles se levantó y se metió en el baño con otro portazo. Jackson suspiró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. De verdad que le encantaba como era cuando Stiles estaba a su alrededor. El chico sacaba lo mejor de él. 

El recuerdo de lo que había hecho con Stiles a la fuerza lo hizo endurecer sus facciones. Él sí se enfadó con Stiles por que había terminado en la cama con Peter, pero no por ello quiso hacerle el daño que le hizo. Eso era lo último que quería. Aún así no pudo controlar su propia mente, se dejó llevar por el otro hombre. 

Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar a la perfección los gritos de Stiles junto con el olor salado de sus lágrimas. Un hueco se formó en su corazón mientras se acurrucaba en su cama. Solo de pensar en eso lo tenía llorando.

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, haciendo que quedara boca arriba en la cama y sobresaltándolo. 

-Te dije que olvidaras eso.

Stiles cerró la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios en un beso demandante, encaramándose de nuevo encima de Jackson. Se quitó la toalla y la tiró a un lado quedando en total desnudez luciendo una linda y provocativa erección.

 

*

-No.

-Tenemos que hacerlo.

-Yo soy el alfa y digo que no. 

-Derek..

-Mira Scott, no hay algo bien con esa familia. Y yo no pienso poner mi culo en peligro para salcar un maldito cazador. 

-¡Es el padre de mi novia!

-Exacto, nada que ver conmigo- se cruzó de brazos con la atenta mirada de todos encima. Gruñó cuando Scott se acercó demasiado. 

-¿Cómo puedes ser así de retorcido?

-Allison es la culpable de que hirieran a Stiles. 

-Por Dios, Derek. Tú, de entre todos, eres el que más a herido a Stiles. 

-¡Cierra la boca!

-¡No!- Scott dio varios pasos hacia delante con la vista fija en los ojos de Derek, sin intimidarse ni un poco- Estoy harto de ti. No tendría que dejar siquiera que te acercaras a él. Eres un hipócrita y egoísta. ¡Déjalo en paz de una vez! ¡No te necesita! 

Derek se irguió en toda su altura y rugió haciendo sus ojos brillar rojo. Retrocedió de inmediato cuando Scott rugió por encima de él con los ojos rojos también. 

-Si tu no quieres ir por Chris, bien. Pero yo si iré. Y me llevaré a tus tres betas.

Derek iba a protestar. Scott lo encaró y rugió más fuerte aún en su media transformación. El Hale se tragó su réplica viendo como sus tres betas salían de la veterinaria con Scott guiándolos. 

-Siempre supe que ese chico tenía algo especial.

Derek miró escueto a Deaton. Bufó por millonésima vez esa noche y salió también de la veterinaria. No sin antes avisar a Deaton- Stiles solo tiene un pareja, y soy yo. 

 

*

 

Jackson lamía de arriba a bajo el pene endurecido de Stiles. Primero unas lamidas, y luego se lo metía en la boca, chupando todo lo que podía. No era algo que hiciera muy a menudo. De echo, nunca. Pero el solo escuchar los largos gemidos llenos de pasión de Stiles le daban la suficiente motivación para hacerlo. 

Las bolas del delgado zorrito se pegaron a su cuerpo y sus piernas temblaron. Jackson apretó sus labios alrededor del glande y succionó con avidez. Stiles arqueó la espalda y gritó su nombre. Un segundo después Jackson tenía toda la boca llena con el semen de Stiles.

Lo tragó con un poco de dificultad. No era un sabor agradable, pero a decir verdad, tampoco sabía tan mal. Era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse rápidamente. 

Subió por el cuerpo cremoso del menor. Stiles tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos inertes a cada lado de su cuerpo, descansando. Jackson sonrió otra vez, como siempre hacía con Stiles. Bajó la cabeza y dio un besito en la mandíbula del chico a la vez que se cubría a los dos con la manta.

-Que duermas bien, dulce zorrito.


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles cogió su móvil de la mesita de noche y lo metió en su bolsillo, después corrió hasta el enorme salón buscando sus converse rojas. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Iba a llegar realmente tarde al instituto y aquí estaba, jugando al escondite con sus malditas zapatillas. Jackson apoyó la mano en su hombro mientras estaba inclinado buscando debajo del sofá.

   -Stiles. ¿Qué haces? 

   -No encuentro mis converse, sé que las dejé por aquí. Si no las encuentro voy a llegar tarde- se levantó y corrió a mirar bajo el otro sofá.

   -Dulce, tus converse están arriba, en el cuarto de baño. Y todavía hay tiempo.

   Stiles se giró para decirle al rubio que NO tenía tiempo. Pero al hacerlo vio las llaves que sostenía Jackson en una de sus manos, una enorme y divertida sonrisa puesta en su cara. El calor subió hasta sus mejillas.

-Siempre me olvido de que me llevas en coche- se acercó hasta Jackson y lo besó con cariño como llevaba haciendo los últimos tres días- Y que también me guardas lo que dejo tirado.

-Sí y no sé como puedes olvidarlo, si siempre te lo hago- Stiles soltó una carcajada ante el doble sentido de la palabra. Miró a los brillantes ojos azules del chico. Stiles estaba encantado de lo bonitos que se veían en ese momento,algo había cambiado en ellos que hacía ver a Jackson más vivo y feliz.

-Llevas toda la razón, siempre me lo haces- envolvió los brazos en el cuello de Jackson y profundizó el beso, gimiendo cuando su boca fue invadida por la lengua del alto- ¿Uno rapidito?- susurró contra la oreja de Jackson.

-Por tu culpa vamos a llegar tarde...- riendo se tumbaron en el sofá deshaciéndose de la incómoda ropa.

 

 

*

 

Scott y Isaac embistieron de nuevo la cabaña sin ningún resultado aparente. La maldita puerta se resistía demasiado a ellos.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que siga sin abrirse!? - Gritó Isaac exasperado- ¡¡Me he roto el brazo dos veces!! 

-Yo tampoco entiendo como puede seguir en pie- contestó más calmado que el rubio rizado.

 Scott miró la puerta con detenimiento. Les había costado tres días encontrar la cabaña sin la ayuda de Derek, y ahora que estaban frente a ella eran incapaces de abrirla.

-Deberíamos intentarlo todos a la vez- hizo un gesto con la mano para que Érika y Boyd se acercaran.

Corrieron todos al mismo tiempo hacía la puerta. Todos chocaron contra ella con la mayor fuerza reunida, pero ésta no cedió ni un milímetro. Érika gritó mientras movía la mano salvajemente de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué te pasa?- los tres se reunieron a su alrededor.

-Me clavé una astilla. ¡Duele mucho!- Raro. Boyd sostuvo la mano de Érika para que Scott la mirara. El pequeño punto donde estaba la astilla se estaba tiñendo de un feo color morado.

-No está sanando- susurró- se está poniendo incluso peor.

-¿De qué se supone que está hecha esta maldita cosa?-  Isaac señaló la pequeña cabaña. Se podían escuchar los gritos ahogado de alguien dentro, pero ninguno de ellos podía percibir nada más de lo que ocurría allí dentro. 

-Acónito y Németon.

Todos se giraron para ver a Derek apoyado en un árbol, su cara claramente demostraba lo molesto que era estar allí. 

-¿La cabaña de una familia werewolf es de acónito?- Derek se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Scott.

   -Mantiene al resto de lobos alejados- Isaac frunció el ceño acomodándose los rizos.

   -¿Y cómo se supone que puedes entrar ahí?

   -El interior obviamente no está hecho de acónito. Imbéciles- Derek rodeó la casa bajo la atenta mirada del resto. Empujó una tabla de madera raída hacia un lado descubriendo un círculo con un trisquel en medio. Se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano suficiente para sacar algo de sangre y la restregó encima del trisquel. El círculo brilló intensamente antes de dar un par de giros  y un sonido desagradable para dar paso a la apertura de la bendita puerta.

   Todos entraron con rapidez con las garras fuera, preparados para cualquier tipo de lucha. Una sombra apareció a un lado de Boyd. Sin siquiera pararse a identificarlo, Boyd se tiró encima de la persona. Los dos rodaron sin control, Érika se tiró encima del desconocido para ayudar a Boyd. Un rugido cortó el aire y Scott sintió un profundo dolor a lo largo de su espalda, no le dio tiempo a girarse cuando ya tenía a otra bestia encima de él. Por el rabillo del ojos vio como Isaac y Derek estaban en la misma situación.

La cosa que tenía encima alargó sus garras de una manera que nunca había visto, abrió la boca enseñando un conjunto de dientes afilados. Apretó sus manos en el cuello de lo que fuera esa cosa y la tiró al otro lado de la cabaña. Su cuerpo tembló al escuchar el horripilante sonido de huesos chocando y romperse. 

Érika y Boyd estaban desgarrando a su presa. Scott escuchó el grito de dolos de Isaac y fue corriendo en su ayuda junto con Derek. 

La cosa que tenía Isaac encima era del doble de tamaño del que se acababa de librar Scott.

Estaba apunto de atacar cuando sintió como algo atravesaba su rodilla, tirándolo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

 

 

*

 

-Tengo un horrible mal presentimiento- se levantó del sofá quitándose a Jackson de encima.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, no sé. Es extraño- se tocó el pecho con la mano abierta, notando sus fuertes latidos- Es como si estuviera en peligro.

Jackson se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó. Besó su cuello y respiró profundo detrás de la oreja de Stiles.

-Zorrito, yo no tengo ninguna sensación extraña. 

-Pero yo sí. Me siento... No sé. En peligro- su respiración se estaba volviendo errática.

-Stiles, cálmate. No siento a nadie cerca de la casa- se giró dentro de los brazos del rubio para poder verlo de frente.

-A lo mejor es por el colgante. Es posible que te haya disminuido los poderes o algo- Jackson lo miró dudoso- Te estoy hablando enserio. Me siento como si estuviera acostado en medio de una carretera esperando a que pase algún coche.

-Shh, tranquilo. Pueden ser tus poderes. Deaton dijo que iban a estar desarrollándose más. Es posible que tu cuerpo esté confundido. ¿No crees?- miró la hora- deberíamos ir yendo al instituto. Voy a por mi mochila. Vístete.

Stiles lo miró receloso mientras el rubio subir las escaleras, procesando la idea en su interior. Negó de manera efusiva. No pensaba que fuera eso. Ya había tenido esta sensación antes. Él sabía que algo malo estaba pasando.

Buscó sus pantalones y sacó el móvil. Tecleó el número de Scott y lo llevó a su oreja esperando la respuesta. Su corazón se agitó de mala manera cuando el timbre lo llevó al buzón de voz. Probó un par de veces más con el mismo resultado.

-Dios mío Scott, contesta joder. 

Le dio a re-llamar otra vez. Sostuvo el aparato entre su hombro y oreja mientras se colocaba los pantalones, cogía la camisa e iba a por sus converse. 

De nuevo al buzón y Stiles colgó sin dejar mensaje. Se sentó en el sofá esperando por Jackson, el bastardo estaba tardando demasiado. La idea de ir a por el nadó en su mente un segundo antes de que el sonido de cosas romperse y el grito de Jackson lo hiciera correr hasta la planta de arriba. 

Resbaló en el pasillo con algo viscoso en el suelo. Temió por que fuera el mismo líquido viscoso que segregaba Jackson cuando era un kánima, pero su miedo se evaporó dejando paso a uno más grande cuando se dio cuenta de que el líquido era de color púrpura resplandeciente. 

Una luz brilló a través de la puerta cerrado de la habitación de Jackson. Se levantó de un salto con cuidado de no caer al suelo de nuevo y abrió la puerta sin saber que habría al otro lado.

Una enorme y oscura bestia estaba parada en medio de la habitación. Tenía los dientes largos y afilados. La cosa sostenía aJackson por el cuello a varios centímetros por encima del suelo.

Quiso moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, sentía la presión de la sangre en sus venas y su cabeza palpitar. Le gritó a sus desobedientes músculo que hicieran algún movimiento, aunque fuera para tirarle cualquier cosa a la bestia y soltara a su novio. Pero no conseguía nada. 

-¡Sueltalo!- Gritó a la vez que caía de rodillas, impotente-¡Sueltalo!

Los cristales se quebraron y el enorme espejo junto al armario se hizo pedazos cuando la bestia rugió dentro de la habitación. Soltó a Jackson y se acercó a él.

*

Sus ojos azules estaban mirando la escena por la ventana, desde un árbol. Su sangre bullía de rabia sin ningún control aparente. Las manos metidas en los bolsillos jugueteaban con las pelusillas, una sonrisa afloró al ver como Jackson caía inerte al suelo. Se lo merecía.

-Parece que te diviertes- El hombre se carcajeó-

-¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre he tenido un gusto por esta clase de cosas- La mujer se sentó a su lado sin despegar la mirada de la ventada. Ella al parecer también estaba pasando un buen momento.

-Me pregunto que hará Gerard cuando se lo llevemos.

-Tal vez me dará algunos minutos a solas con Jackson, tengo en mente unos buenos juegos para entretenernos- la sonrisa se hizo más ancha. La mujer se sorprendió al ver tanta maldad en un rostro tan hermoso.

-Ojalá supiera que es lo que entiendes por "buenos juegos"-El hombre dirigió su gélida mirada sobre ella. Un escalofría recorrió su columna vertebral de una manera poco grata. Alzó la mano y acarició con falsa ternura su níveo rostro.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas. Podría cumplirse- Se levantó acomodando su chaqueta sin mirarla de nuevo- Asegúrate de que el chico llegue vivo. Si no yo mismo me encargaré de que tú no lo estés. 


	19. Chapter 19

La bestia lo agarró por la camiseta lanzándolo por los aires. El dolor estalló como una bomba en su hombro izquierdo, cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo gimiendo con agonía. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió una sombra moverse con rapidez hasta coger de nuevo a Jackson. Oh no, no se lo llevaría.

Stiles se levantó aguantando las lágrimas. La bestia era demasiado grande, Stiles por mucho que quisiera no iba a poder con ella. El pánico se instaló en su pecho al ver como el animal intentaba salir por el enorme ventanal. Corrió hasta el enorme cuerpo peludo y, cogiendo impulso y con el corazón a mil, estrelló su pie en lo que suponía eran las rodillas del animal. 

La bestia cayó al suelo a la vez que daba un zarpazo hacia atrás para quitarse a Stiles de encima, quien se había adherido a su espalda. El castaño intentaba por todos los medios esquivar los golpes, pero todos conseguían rozarle y abrirle heridas que no paraban de sangrar. 

Estiró la mano y tiró de una de las orejas. El monstruo rugió furioso y lanzó de nuevo a Stiles al otro lado de la habitación. Juntó todas sus fuerzas para ponerse en pié antes de que cogiera a Jackson. Con apoyo en el escritorio de Jackson, se levantó con una mano en la pared, escupió un poco de sangre acumulada en su boca. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que pensar alguna manera de parar esto. Por una vez no era él a quien perseguían. No podía ser la carnada y echar a correr para distraerlo. Entonces, ¿Qué hacía? Una idea le vino a la mente iluminandolo. «Stiles Stilinski, eres idiota» Se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo llevando consigo una lampara que se hizo añicos a sus pies.

La bestia se volteó y caminó pausadamente hasta Jackson, quizás pensaba que Stiles no sería un estorbo. Que equivocado estaba. Agarró uno de los trozos de cristal desparramados por el suelo. «Está bien Stiles, Scott fue capaz de hacerlo. Derek fue capaz de hacerlo». Alzó el cristal lomás alto que puedo, respiró profundo y contó.«Uno...Dos...¡Tres!» El afilado cristal atravesó su pierna sin problema, Stiles gritó sin dejar de presionar su arma contra él. Necesitaba hacer esto. Derek había controlado su dolor para sacar su lado animal. Stiles haría lo mismo. 

Comenzó a dudar de que esto sirviera de algo cuando su visión se volvió borrosa. Levantó la vista intentando ver si la cosa esa seguía ahí. Entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar bien. El enorme cuerpo peludo estaba de pie a un lado de Jackson, totalmente quieto. Observando a Stiles con los ojos rojos, el enorme labio superior contraído dejando ver largos y afilados colmillos.

Una de las garras llegó hasta Jackson causando una herida que atravesaba el lado derecho de su rostro. Stiles gritó de nuevo con más fuerza y giró el cristal en su pierna. Su grito dejó de ser de dolor para a medio camino convertirse en un rugido. Sus ojos brillaron anaranjados a la vez que sacaba el cristal y se ponía sobre sus dos piernas. El dolor de su hombro disminuyó notablemente hasta ser olvidado, al igual que todas las demás heridas de su cuerpo. Oscuras garras sustituyeron a sus uñas, su cabello castaño adoptó un color más vivo, brillante. Podía sentir el poder moviéndose entre sus lentamente en sus venas, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. 

«Oh joder, ¡que pasada!»

Levantó la mirada para clavarla en la bestia que seguía de pie al lado de su rubio.

-Ahora sí,cabrón.

Se lanzó contra el animal al mismo tiempo en que lo hacía él. Chocaron a medio camino envolviéndose en una lucha en el suelo. Stiles consiguió librarse de la bestia dando un par de zarpazos en el largo hocico. Gimiendo se arrastró hasta que su peluda espalda chocó contra la pared donde hace unos momentos se encontraba Stiles.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora me tienes miedo?

Sus ojos resplandecieron aún más cegando a la bestia. Stiles aprovechó la oportunidad y clavó las garras en su cuello. Sangre salió a borbotones de la herida, la bestia poco a poco perdió fuerza hasta descansar inerte sobre el suelo. 

Sus garras se retrajeron y sus ojos dejaron de brillar. Su cabello caía lacio y un poco más largo sobre su ojo izquierdo, el color era de un tono diferente, más claro y sedoso. Se encogió de hombros. Y se giró para ir con Jackson.

Algo se estrelló contra su cabeza.

Todo se volvió negro.

 

*

-¡¿Qué mierda pasó esta vez!?- Peter caminaba de un lado a otro con los nervios a flor de piel.

\- No sé que me atacó, había una especie de baba en el suelo, mi cuerpo se paralizó- Jackson hundió los hombros- no pude ver bien lo que pasa, pero creo que Stiles fue capaz de convertirse antes de que se lo llevaran- se sobresaltó ante el grito de Peter.

-¿¡Convertirse!? ¿¡Entonces realmente no es humano!?

-¿Es qué nadie te ha dicho nada?- Jackson miró a Deaton, el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solo lo expliqué una vez- dijo el veterinario- Peter no estaba, no es mi trabajo hacérselo saber.

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio dentro de la sala. Jackson ya estaba odiando la maldita veterinaria. 

-Entonces, de lo que hablamos. Stiles puede ser mi pareja, ¿verdad?- Jackson giró su cabeza tan rápido que por un segundo pensó que se la había zafado. 

-¿Tú pareja? Eso no puede ser.

-¿Y tu qué vas a saber? Lagartija- el rubio ignoró el apodo estúpido de Peter.

\- Stiles no puede ser tu pareja y punto. Él es mío- Peter gruñó en su dirección. A Jackson no le importaba, no iba a dejarse intimidar por el viejo psicópata.

-¿Por qué no coges tus escamas y te vas a meter a algún agujero en la pared?

-Mejor espero a que llegues al puto manicomio de donde no deberías haber salido - respondió con una sonrisa falsa sin apartar la mirada de Peter. El ambiente se estaba caldeando conforme pasaban los segundos.

-Vaya, al parecer alguien se sintió ofendido. 

-Cabrón de mierda, mejor te devuelvo a tu tumba- Jackson se levantó del taburete con las garras extendidas. Peter rugió reluciendo sus ojos azules y las garras lista para despedazar.

-¡Basta!- Los dos se detuvieron con las manos en alto, volteándose para ver a Deaton al lado de Zac- Guardad las garras. ¡Ya! - Tanto Peter como Jackson se alejaron el uno del otro dejando de lado sus naturalezas animales.

-A mí nadie me da órdenes- susurró Peter mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba en la pared. Jackson no se permitió reír. El hombre parecía un maldito niño pequeño.

Cuando Deaton estuvo seguro que tenía la atención de ambos, alzó la mano señalando a Zac. 

-Os dije que traería a alguien que realmente sabe sobre kitsunes. Pues bien, aquí está.

Peter y Jackson se miraron entre sí. Volvieron la mirada a Deaton y de Deaton a Zac. 

-No dudo de tus dotes como druida, pero creo que tienes un pequeño problema con la identificación- Peter señaló a Zac- Sin ofender, pero no creo que el sepa sobre nada.

Deaton sonrió. Zac se hizo a un lado ante el movimiento de mano del hombre. Detrás de él esperaba una mujer menuda, con rasgos asiáticos. Por su rostro, de unos cuarenta y pico. Oh por favor, cuan equivocados estaban.

-Soy Noshiko Yukimura- habló- Una kitsune- sus ojos brillaron anaranjados.

 

*

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente? 

\- Unas dos horas.

Escuchó al chico que tenía a su lado suspirar con pesadez. Se recargó en la mesa observando a un inconsciente Stiles sobre la cama. 

Chris llevaba ya tres días encerrado allí, desde que Gerard lo había engañado. Se sentía un completo idiota, sabía que Gerard era una persona de la que no podía fiarse. Entonces, ¿cómo fue capaz de caer en semejante trampa tan idiota? 

El hombre lo había llevado hasta una de las cabaña que pertenecía a los Hale. Chris pensó que su padre intentaría algo allí, pero no se imaginó que simplemente lo durmiera. Después se había despertado en esa especie de celda.

Y no estaba solo.

Allí, tirado en el suelo, yacía un muchacho de unos 20 años, rubio, ojos verdes. Jorda, se llamaba. En esos días descubrió que su padre había encerrado a Jordan desde hacía un par de meses. La verdad, no le sorprendía. 

Al parecer Jordan era, de alguna manera, sobrenatural, pero nadie sabía todavía que tipo era.

Miró al compañero de su hija de nuevo. Stiles estaba ahora encerrado allí con ellos. Sabía la razón de Jordan, sabía su propia razón. ¿Pero que hacía ese niño allí? Ya no reconocía a su propio padre.

-Lo conoces- afirmó más que preguntar. Chris lo miró de reojo.

-Sí, es uno de los amigos de mi hija.

\- ¿Tu hija también es sobrenatural? - Esta vez el cazador volteó a verlo completamente.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Ese chico- señaló hacia Stiles- Es un zorro. 

-¿Puedes olerlo? - cuestionó a la vez que se ponía recto. Jordan asintió- ¿Qué más puedes oler?

El muchacho se acercó hasta Stiles, se inclinó y pegó su nariz a su cuello, respirando profundamente. Stiles gimió revolviéndose sin despertar. Chris pudo percibir el sonrojo en Jordan. Menuda juventud.

-¿Y bien?

-Tiene olor a lobo- Jordan frunció el ceño mientras inhalaba profundo de nuevo- Mucho olor a lobo, pero no es... - hizo gestos con las manos- no es un olor superficial. Es.. como una esencia. Tiene esencia de lobo.

-Me acabas de decir que es un zorro. Si me estás tomando el pelo, voy a partirte muchos huesos- El color inmigro de su rostro. 

-¡Sí, es un zorro!- Jordan pareció confundido- Pero también tiene algo de lobo en él.

 

Los dos hombres se quedaron viendo al que Chris pensó alguna vez que fue, el pequeño e indefenso Stiles. 

-Gerard... ¿Qué estás tramando?

 

*

 

-Eso lo explica todo- Peter miró la luna por la ventana.

-Eso no explica nada. ¿Me estás diciendo que Stiles puede tener más de una pareja?- Jackson miró hacia la mujer enfadado y confundido. Zac solo se mantenía a un lado en silencio.

-No es eso lo que dije. 

-¡¿Entonces que dijiste?! ¡No entiendo nada!- Jackson se estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. 

-Basicamente- habló Noshiko con calma- Stiles tiene todas las parejas aptas para él. Pero solo podrá elegir a una con la cual enlazarse. 

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa "parejas aptas"?! - Gritó. Peter gruñó sin verlo.

-¿Puedes, por favor, dejar de gritar? Tenía entendido que las lagartijas no hacían ruido. 

-¡¿Por qué tú...

-¡Ya!- Gritaron Deaton y Zac a la vez.

-¿Es que no pueden estar un segundo sin pelear?- habló Zac mirando de uno a otro, para fijarse de nuevo en jackson- Ella- señaló- lo que intenta decir es que esto es como buscar novio.

-¿Eh?

-Tanto deporte lo ha dejado tonto...- susurró Peter sabiendo que Jackson podría escucharlo a la perfección. El menor tuvo que reprimir un gruñido bajo la atenta mirada de Zac.

-A ver, Jackson. En este caso, Stiles sería el que está buscando novio. ¿Qué se hace cuando intentas encontrar uno?

-Consigues pretendientes- contestó Peter ante la cara de confusión del menor- ¿Dónde está mi sobrino?- Jackson se encogió de hombros.

-Exacto. Esos seríamos nosotros- siguióZac sin prestar atención a Peter.

-Por lo que sé, Stiles tiene alguna clase de vínculo con todos ustedes. Él es capaz de sentir cuando alguno está en peligro y alguna que otra vez, en viceversa- Peter asintió hacia Deaton. Le había pasado una vez con Stiles- Aún no se ha emparejado con ninguno, por lo que supongo, el zorro está evaluando cual de vosotros es una mejor apuesta a lo que "emparejamiento" se refiere. 

-¿Entonces esto lo decide un animal?

-Jackson, no te olvides de que el zorro y Stiles son lo mismo. No son dos identidades distintas- Deaton miró las tres caras serias frente a él.

-El zorro- hablo la kitsune- es algo propio de tu alma. Elija a quien elija, en el fondo será la persona de la que Stiles esté enamorado. 

-Todos nosotros sentimos el vínculo con Stiles.

-Esa relación irá disminuyendo o aumentando según la decisión del chico- todos los presentes suspiraron pesadamente- ¿Dónde está él?

-No lo sabemos. Se lo llevaron- Peter siguió mirando la luna.

-Necesito estar con él para ayudarlo a controlar sus poderes. Puede ser muy peligroso si no sabe llevarlos.

\- Entonces tenemos que empezar a buscarlo rápido- se giró para ver a todos- mañana será luna llena.


	20. Chapter 20

Para todos los Sterek Shipper que siguen esta historia... Venga, también para los No-Sterek Shipper. 

 

*Un año atrás.*

Derek terminó de encender la última vela, la colocó en el suelo junto a las otras para terminar de forman su pequeña pasarela hasta la mesa. Se irguió sintiendo un ligero dolor en su espalda de estar tanto tiempo encorvado, pero en seguida se libró de él y comenzó con el resto de detalles. 

Tenía los nervios de punta, miró la hora de nuevo. «Media hora...» Un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Se iba a morir con la espera. Subió las escaleras hasta su reformada habitación, allí encima de la cama se encontraba lo que sería su atuendo esta noche. Unos nuevos jeans negros, la camisa gris recién planchada, ajustada para dejar marcar sus músculos. No quería ser egocéntrico pero... Bueno, sí, quería ser egocéntrico. Sabía que Stiles amaba pasar sus manos por los fuertes brazos de Derek cuando estaban los dos solos. No paraba de acariciarlos y comentar lo duros y suaves que eran. Un auténtico placer para los oídos del Alfa. 

Fue hasta el baño mirándose en el espejo, sopesando la idea de afeitarse. Derek quería que esta noche fuera especial, pero con su fina barba sería capaz de incomodar a Stiles o... ¿De qué hablaba? Derek también sabía lo bien que lucía así. Se duchó en un par de minutos para después vestirse con su ropa nueva. Unas cuantas miradas al espejo y con su propia aprobación bajó de nuevo para terminar de arreglarlo todo. 

Los gigantescos ventanales estaban totalmente libres de cualquier rastro de suciedad que hubieran tenido en el pasado. Una mesa de hierro forjado se encontraba en el centro de la estancia, brillando con el reflejo de la luna llena en ella. Un candelabro con dos largas velas blancas en él, ya encendidas. La cena en el horno, la ensalada en la nevera. El vino en la hielera de metal. Bien, todo listo. 

Se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de la mesa esperando por Stiles. «¡Mierda no!» Corrió de nuevo arriba con un ramo de rosas blancas en mano, quitó todos los pétalos y los esparció por encima de sus sábanas de seda negra. Recién compradas también. 

Tiró los tallos desnudos por la ventana y bajó de nuevo. Ahora sí, todo listo. Se volvió a sentar para que se lo comieran los nervios sin dificultad. Rezó por que todo saliera bien esa noche. 

 

–––

 

Abrí la puerta esperando ver a Stiles, pero lo único que consiguí fueron varios tallos en mi cara.

-¿No te enseñaron a no tirar cosas por la ventana?- Stiles tiró los tallos detrás suya dejando ver una de sus increíbles sonrisas que me traían embobado todo el tiempo.

-Lo siento... - Stiles rió y se lanzó a mis brazos con la barbilla en alto. Capté el mensaje sin problemas y bajé mis labios hasta unirlos con los dulces y suaves del pequeño humano. Un beso lento y lleno de ternura. 

-Perdonado- susurró Stiles cuando lo dejé ir mi boca. Los dos sonreímos mientras miraba las profundidades de sus ojos- Entonces, ¿puedo pasar?

-Oops, lo siento, de nuevo- lo sostuve de la mano a la vez que cerraba la pesada puerta. Detuve a Stiles antes de que caminara más a dentro del loft- Tienes que ponerte esto- alzé una pequeña venda oscura para tapar los increíbles ojos de mi novio.

-¿Voy a tener un regalo? Espero que sea un gran regalo- No me pasó desapercibido el tono pícaro con el que se había referido Stiles, me puse desesperadamente nervioso ante eso. Carraspé más para calmarme a mí mismo que para reprender a Stiles. 

-Solo cállate y camina despacio- lo agarré de ambas manos guiándolo hasta el principio del camino lleno de velas aromáticas- espera aquí, no te la quites todavía- susurré en su oído. Quedé satisfecho cuando noté el escalofrío que provoqué en el delgado cuerpo. Me alejé de allí poniéndome recto al lado de la mesa con la cena ya servida. Crucé los dedos detrás de mi espalda esperando por una buena reacción- Ahora.

Stiles se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de gritar y correr entre las velas. Por un momento temí que el idiota resbalara y cayera encima de todas las velas, con lo torpe que era, no me parecería extraño. 

-¡Te quiero!- Saltó de nuevo encima de mí, esta vez lo sostuve en el aire y él enredó sus piernas en mi cintura- ¡Dios, eres tan romántico! ¿Qué hiciste con mi Derek?- Sabía que el tonto estaba sonriendo aunque no pudiera ver su cara escondida en mi cuello. 

-Entonces te gustó.

-Claro que sí, sourwolf -Stiles comenzó a besar mi cuello, dejando caer pequeñas mordiditas en mi lóbulo. Lo bajé al suelo un poco brusco. Si él seguía así la segunda parte de mi sorpresa se iba a ir a la mierda. Él solo me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-La cena se enfría.

Entre risas y conversaciones sin sentido acabamos con la cena. Stiles apoyó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándome con el par de traviesos ojos.

-¿Y el postre?

Sonreí, sabía que diría eso. Lo sostuve de la mano mientras lo guiaba hasta mi habitación. Abrí la puerta para él y lo insté a entrar primero. Él se quedó en silencio delante mía, sin mover ni un músculo. Recogí los olores en el aire intentando adivinar su estado de ánimo, pero las velas aromáticas me habían dejado un poco tocado. Quizás todo esto no fue tan buena idea como esperaba. 

Mi nerviosismo se disparó dentro de mí, sentía nauseas y el nudo en mi garganta se hizo del doble de tamaño. 

-¿Stiles?- susurré. Era la primera vez que tenía tanto miedo de lo que pudiera decir una persona.

-¿Hiciste esto para mí?- su tono bajo no me dejó entre ver como se sentía.

-Sí.

-No pensé que fueras capaz de hacer esto - esta vez pude escuchar su voz cargada de lágrimas. Genial. La cagué. 

-Si no te gusta, está bien. No pasa nada. De todas formas solo son un par de flores y...- Stiles se giró y ví con claridad su rostro bañado en gruesas lágrimas saladas. Agaché la cabeza atormentado- lo siento...

Estuve muy tentado de irme y dejar allí a Stiles, pero él me cogió de la mano y besó mis labios con suavidad. Mi corazón se hinchó y me tiré encima de Stiles, cayendo sobre la cama llena de pétalos blancos. Lo besé una y otra vez, atrapando su labio entre mis dientes y fundiendo mi lengua con la suya. 

Me separé un momento con la respiración entrecortada. Stiles me miró confuso, yo solo sonreí. Era increíble, este chico me hizo sonreír más veces en un momento que en toda mi vida. Saqué una pequeña cajita de mi bolsillo derecho y la puse frente a él. Lo ayudé a incorporarse un poco para poder sostenerla.

-¿Un anillo? No creo que en las bodas, Derek- dijo con una sonrisa genuina.

-Ábrela.

Stiles perdió su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sacaba una fina esclava de plata. La miró durante unos segundos y me la tendió.

-¿Me la pones?- asentí y la coloqué con toda la delicadeza que pude reunir.

Minutos después me encontraba con dos de mis dedos bien lubricados en su interior, completamente desnudos. Stiles jadeaba en mi oído moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que mi mano. El olor de la excitación danzaba por el cuarto embriagándome. Lo deseaba tanto. Quería meterme en su interior con desesperación, pero quería aún más que fuera lo más placentero para él. Después de todo, estaba tomando su virginidad. 

Introduje un segundo dedo con cuiado, lo besé una última vez antes de deslizarme por todo su cuerpo y acomodarme bien entre sus piernas. Su pene palpitaba en frente de mí. Me sorprendió mi gran disposición a esto teniendo en cuenta que Stiles era el primer chico con el que estaba. Me tenté.

Saqué la lengua y lamí toda su longitud hasta arremolinar mi lengua en su glande. Él gimió y tiró de mi cabello abriendo más la piernas. Oh joder, esto era muy caliente. 

-Derek...- los jadeos lo ahogaban- ¡Derek me voy a venir! 

Dejé de lamerlo y saqué mis dedos. Unté mi polla con lubricante y froté la punta contra su fruncido agujero varias veces antes de comenzar a empujar. Su entrada me recibió increíblemente estrecha, contrayéndose a mi alrededor. Stiles agarraba las sabanas, sus nudillos blancos por la presión. 

-Relájate- susurré con mi boca pegada a su oreja. Seguí empujando hasta que estuve enterrado en él por completo. Recorrí sus brazos con mis manos, agarré sus muñecas y moví sus manos hasta ponerlas en mi espalda. Stiles me miró y asintió. 

Me deslicé en su interior hasta casi sacar toda, luego me metí de una sola estocada. Stiles gritó y yo gemí. La sensación era increíble, era todo o más de lo que había esperado en él. La felicidad me embargó y di inicio a embestidas largas y profundas. 

Las manos de Stiles resbalaban por mi espalda, sus uñas dejando marcas en piel que no duraban más de unos pocos segundos. Él gritaba su placer cada vez que tocaba en su interior su pequeño punto. 

-Te amo- lo besé- Te amo- repetí una y otra vez sintiendo como mi orgasmo se abría paso con más fuerza. Aceleré mis embestidas sosteniendo sus piernas sin apartar mi cuerpo de él. 

Stiles gritó y sentí como mi torso se humedecía, un par de estocadas después lo seguí. Mis ojos giraron y gemí con mi miembro profundamente dentro de él. Me dejé caer encima suyo sin aplastarlo, lo besé y después besé la esclava de plata en su muñeca.

-Ahora tendrás que serme siempre fiel- Stiles entornó sus ojitos brillantes, llenos de felicidad.

-¿Y como sabré que tú me serás fiel? 

Lo miré fijamente y lo besé lentamente de nuevo. Transmitiéndole con él todo lo que guardaba mi corazón.

-Yo siempre seré solo tuyo. 

 

*

 

El grito de Derek resonó por todo el lugar. Un dolor inimaginable lo quemaba desde dentro, jadeaba lleno de sudor y mugre. El dolor de cabeza aumentó al abrir sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Intentó levantarse pero cayó como peso muerto al suelo. Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro gruesas y sin un final a la vista. 

Se apoyó en la pared tocando la pequeña pulsera en su mano, con las iniciales "D&S" grabadas por dentro. Los recuerdos volaron a su mente como cuchillos afilados, rasgando su alma sin vacilación ni pena. 

Vaya mierda de ironía.

*

NOTA ESCLAVA DE PLATA:

Esclava es una pulsera que das a tu pareja, puede ser de plata u oro.

Si regalas una esclava estás transmitiendo fidelidad para toda la vida. Ironía de la vida, Derek.


	21. Chapter 21

Stiles se revolvió en su cama, tenía muy pocas ganas de levantarse para ir al instituto. Agudizó el oído sin escuchar las pisadas de su padre,seguramente todavía no se había despertado, por lo que seguramente sería muy temprano aún. Bostezando alargó la mano por el final dela cama para llegar a su edredón, pero no encontró nada. Palpó un poco más a su alrededor y se asustó cuando su mano chocó contra algo metálico.

Enseguida abrió los ojos recordando todo lo sucedido esa mañana. Parpadeó rápidamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la falta de luz en donde sea que estuviera. Se medio incorporó sintiendo como la bilis subía por su garganta.

Miró en derredor analizando la estancia. «Jackson» Se levantó de golpe.Mala idea. Todo su pequeño mundo oscuro giró a su alrededor ocasionando que terminara de bruces contra el suelo. Gritó de doloral sentir como uno de sus huesos se rompía al chocar contra el duro concreto.

Inmediatamente advirtió la presencia de alguien más a su lado. Miró hacia arriba rogando porque no fuera otra bestia peluda. Ya había tenido suficiente de ella para toda su vida.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que se trataba de otra persona.

-¿Vienesa matarme? - El chico alzó las cejas sorprendido- ¿Sí o no?

-No...- Bien, eso era bueno, muy bueno. Le tendió la mano y Stilestranquilo la tomó. En otra ocasión hubiera salido corriendo en dirección contraria a la de él, no siempre era tan confiado. No obstante, ese chico en particular no traía una oleada gigante de malas vibraciones.

El hueso de su mano se agitó por debajo de la piel antes de colocarse en su sitio. Jamás se acostumbraría a eso.

-¿Stiles,verdad?- El susodicho miró a los ojos del muchacho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Ajá, bueno, tal vez, sí que debería desconfiar un poco.

-Es bueno que al fin de hayas levantado- Stiles giró sobre sus talones encontrándose de lleno con Chris Argent.

-Se supone que estás desaparecido- se sentó en su cama sosteniendo sus sienes. La habitación aún no había dejado de moverse.

-Lo estoy, y supongo que ahora tú también. Llevas aquí desde ayer almedio día- Stiles se sobresaltó.

-¿Ayer?

-Sí,suponía también que te tendría que poner al tanto.

 

*

 

Stiles se quedó alucinado mirando entre Chris y Jordan.

-Entonces no sabes lo que intenta hacer- preguntó.

-No,pero nada bueno. No sé por qué Jordan y tú están aquí, sin embargo sabemos que no son los únicos- eso llamó la atención del castaño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Antes de que despertaras Jordan fue capaz de escuchar a alguien gritar-Stiles miró a Jordan.

-Sí,sonaba como si fuera una mezcla de grito y aullido.

-Como un lobo- acertó. A Stiles se le fue el alma a los pies. «Mierda»

-Scott fue con la manada a buscarte.

 

*

 

Zac corrió por medio del bosque una vez más. Era la quinta vez que recorría esa parte y estaba empezando a dudar de sus sentidos.

Después de la explicación de la kitsune todos salieron en busca tanto de Stiles como del resto, pero estaba claro cual era su prioridad. Entre Peter y él consiguieron seguir el rastro del menor hasta el bosque.«¿Por qué siempre este maldito bosque?» Se repartieron el área a rastrear entre Peter, Jackson y él. Siendo sinceros, no le gustaba ni un pelo trabajar al lado de sus dos rivales. Sin embargo,aguantaría lo que fuera por ser capaz de ver de nuevo los brillantes ojos de Stiles de nuevo.

Dio una vuelta más. Su resistencia se iba acabando conforme daba largas zancadas en la fría tierra. Estaba casi seguro de que allí debería de estar el chico, pero no veía ninguna cabaña, ni casa ni mierda para nadie.

Se transformó en humano al llegar al claro donde había dejado todas sus pertenencias, cogió el móvil y llamó a Peter. Hablaron por un breve momento avisándole de que viniera a su parte del bosque,quería comprobar que realmente captaba un olor y no era su imaginación.

No imaginó nunca lo que pasaría a continuación.

 

 

*

 

-¿Habéis entendido el plan?- Jordan y Chris se miraron entre sí con el ceño fruncido. Se notaba a leguas que ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con su idea.

-Es el plan más estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida-sentenció Chris.

\- ¿Tienes un plan mejor?

-Si solo tuviera un poco más de tiempo...

-Estamos un poco escasos de eso.

-Sigue siendo un muy mal plan. Stiles, todavía no controlas tus poderes. Y ya escuchaste a Jordan- Stiles alzó una mano para que Chris guardara silencio.

-Me da igual lo que haya dicho Jordan, y me da igual lo que digas tú. No pienso quedarme aquí ni un segundo más sabiendo que mi mejor amigo puede estar sufriendo a unos metros de mí. 

Stiles se levantó enojado. Si ellos no querían ser parte del plan, le valía una mierda. Él mismo lo haría sin ayuda de nadie. Solo tenía que esperar a que vinieran a dejarles la comida y él solito iría a por sus amigos. 

Con movimientos espasmódicos se agachó al lado de la cama. Los tornillos de allí estaban un poco sueltos y oxidados, tal vez podría usarlos como arma contra lo que fuera. Era eso mejor que nada. Todavía no controlaba sus poderes pero pensó que sería capaz de sacarlos a relucir ya fuera como zorro, o como lobo, según le había dicho Jordan. No le importaba. 

Sacó el tornillo al fin. A su lado, Jordan hacía lo mismo en la otra parte de la cama y Chris del mismo modo, pero con una de las mesas. Jordan sonrió sin girar en su dirección concentrado en los tornillos.

\- Puede ser un plan estúpido, pero no por eso te dejaremos solo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Estoy harto de estar encerrado aquí. 

Apretó sus labios juntos sin dejar que la enorme sonrisa que guardaba saliera a la luz. No necesitaba ponerse blando precisamente en ese momento tan importante. Quería estar concentrado y preparado para una buena pelea. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? El pequeño Stiles iba a dejar de ser una carnada para luchar sus propias peleas. 

Un sonido chirriante hizo presencia a sus espaldas. La puerta se estaba abriendo. 

Bien, que empiece la acción. 

 

*

 

Gritos, gritos y más gritos. Su cabeza dolía cada vez que uno de los gritos cargados de agonía traspasaban el aire y se introducían en él a través de sus oídos. Las lágrimas quemaban sobre su rostro, abundantes como largos y caudalosos ríos. Quería que todo parara, quería dejar de escuchar los agudos lamentos de Érika. Los sollozos de Isaac. Los gritos rabiosos de Scott. Pero sobre todo, quería dejar atrás el fúnebre silencio de Boyd. 

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía si era de día o de noche. Nada de eso importaba. 

Érika gritó de nuevo. Y Derek se tensó. Gimió de puro dolor al tiempo que sus heridas sangraban sin cesar y su piel cobraba un color negruzco. Podrido. 

Sus brazos dolían, sus piernas dolían, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre hirviendo en su cuello. Sus manos atadas a pesados grilletes de metal fundido con acónito, al igual que sus propias heridas. 

¿Pero saben? Nada de eso ocupaba realmente sus pensamientos. Lo único que verdaderamente lo tenía lleno de dolor era el pensamiento de Stiles. Aún por encima del ruido de la motosierra, la voz de Stiles se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Y ojalá estuviera escuchando la suave risa llena de felicidad, así como las limpias carcajadas donde abundaban la diversión. Los momentos felices. No. Solo era capaz de distinguir el tono roto de sus palabras. El agua resbalando de sus preciosos ojos. Y su hermoso semblante abarrotado de aflicción y melancolía. Todo por su maldita culpa. 

Siempre creyó que su castigo había sido perder al amor de su vida. No lo era. La mayor tortura era saber que él era el responsable de dolor de la persona que amaba. El causante de la gran traición que rompió su divina relación en millones de pedazos irreparables. 

Y ahora no solo eso. Si no que tenía que ver con sus propios ojos como la mujer por la que había causado tanto daño a su príncipe torturaba a sus amigos.

La carne siendo cortada, los huesos siendo destrozados y las lamentaciones de su pequeña beta cesaron. Sintió la perdida profundamente en su alma. Más que su propio dolor. 

\- ¡Vaya! Ella realmente soportó todo eso mejor que el otro. ¿Ves Derek? Las mujeres somos mucho más resistentes que ustedes- Jennifer levantó la sierra una vez más y terminó de desmembrar la aún caliente figura de la rubia. 

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?- Al terminar la dolorosa frase su interior se contrajo bruscamente y un líquido negro y espeso brotó de su boca. Se estaba muriendo. 

\- ¿Quieres la verdad? Me cansé de jugar contigo y Stiles. Además, el jefe me dio permiso. ¿Por qué desperdiciar esta oportunidad? Tuve más suerte que mi compañero. A él no lo dejaron quedarse con Jackson. Una pena- Las palabras salían sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de aquellos labios que alguna vez en el pasado le parecieron dignos de un beso. El asco lo invadió. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-¿Stiles y yo?- La castaña recogió sus largos tirabuzones detrás de sus orejas tranquilamente. La sonrisa superficial provocó un escalofrío de desagrado en su columna.

\- Fue realmente fácil separarlos- pasó su blanco dedo por el lateral de la sierra, recogiendo la sangre de Boyd y Érika en su recorrido- Gerard ya me había dicho que con el poder del colgante no costaría mucho atraerte, pero nunca pensé que cayeras tan rápido. - la mujer rió de sus palabras como si fueran el mejor de los chistes- Y luego el resto fue incluso más fácil. Me divertí mucho con ustedes. Ver el tormento en tus ojos cada ve que estabas frente a él era algo para apreciar con tranquilidad- cada palabra pronunciada era una lágrima libre el los ojos de Derek, y una daga en su corazón- Pura hermosura. 

\- Te odio... 

-Bueno, ahora mismo me da igual. Ya disfruté de ti en su momento. Debo aceptarte eso. Sí sabes como moverte en una cama.

\- Una pena... -una mueca que iba con la intención de ser un sonrisa de suficiencia se plasmó en sus facciones- una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti. 

El sonido de la sierra sumergió de nuevo todo a su alrededor. Después fueron sus moribundos bramidos.


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles giró la mano a la vez misma vez que se agachaba esquivando el golpe. El largo tornillo se clavó en la pierna del hombre. Cayó al suelo y él se irguió para seguir con el siguiente. Detrás suya escuchaba la pelea que tenían sus compañeros sin darle demasiada importancia. Se concentró en el hombre frente a él. Quien ahora llevaba un cuchillo largo y afilado apuntando a su cabeza.

-Eres estúpido. No saldrás de aquí de una sola pieza- Stiles hizo ademán de saltar y antes de despegarse totalmente del suelo se agachó y le quitó el cuchillo para acto seguido rasgarle la garganta. La sangre salió disparada manchando su cara y cabello. Ew, que asco. 

-Vamos, rápido- Chris atravesó la pesada puerta seguido de Jordan y por último de Stiles.

-¿Sabes a dónde vamos?- preguntó. Entraron a un estrecho pasillo con innumerables puertas a cada lado. El bombeo de su corazón lo estaba dejando sordo. La adrenalina corría fugaz por sus venas.

\- Sí, sé donde estamos. Vine aquí una vez con mi pad... Con Gerard. Es una de las bases de los cazadores- Stiles se agachó cuando varias balas pasaron demasiado cerca de su cráneo. Entraron a trompicones en una de las habitaciones. 

-¡No vamos a poder defendernos de las armas!- grité exasperado. En mis oídos resonaron agónicos gritos de mujer. Chris y yo nos miramos entre nosotros. Nos levantamos de un salto y atrancamos la puerta con todo lo que encontrábamos por la habitación, que era bien poco; una mesa, cama... Los nervios iban a resquebrajar la valentía que había reunido- ¿Cómo vamos a salir? No hay ventanas ni...

-Chicos, mirad- Giraros para ver a Jordan mirando sus manos. Las dos estaban envueltas en llamas brillantes y casi tan anaranjadas como los propios ojos de Stiles. Un golpe en la puerta los hizo sobresaltarse. Stiles alargó sus garras. Chris empuñó un largo cuchillo robado. Jordan entre ellos, frente a la puerta. Estiró los brazos con las palmas abiertas. Un impacto más a la puerta y esta cedió. 

Al segundo siguiente una enorme llamarada traspasó el aire. Las personas al otro lado salieron disparadas contra la pared calcinadas. Se hizo el silencio entre todos.

-¿Vamos antes de que venga alguien más?- Stiles dio un par de palmadas en el hombro del hombre-fuego y encabezados por Chris siguieron su camino. 

Unos cuantos metros más adelante tuvieron que enfrentarse a más cazadores. Junto con Jordan y Stiles no tardaron nada en deshacerse de ellos y retomar el ritmo. Entre más metros corrían más cosas podía percibir. Más gritos adoloridos y un fuerte ruido por encima. 

-¿¡Es una puta motosierra lo que escucho!?- Stiles adelantó al mayor siguiendo el sonido de la máquina. Ya de por sí ese sonido no presagiaba nada bueno. Pero muy dentro de él sentía que algo no andaba nada bien. Un vacío se estaba creando en su alma que drenaba poco a poco sus fuerzas y daba pasó a un dolor no físico. 

Rezó a Dios que nadie estuviera muy mal herido. Que llegaran a tiempo a detener lo que fuera que iba a ocurrir. Sin embargo, sabía que era en vano. 

Una blanca puerta se alzó frente a ellos impoluta, totalmente desentonando con el resto del lugar. El ruido de la motosierra era ensordecedor allí. Tragó saliva queriendo disolver el gigantesco nudo en su garganta. Colocó su mano en el pomo y abrió la puerta de golpe. 

Sus entrañas se removieron y todo lo que residía en su estómago quiso salir. 

Todo se detuvo para él. No respiraba. No pestañeaba. No hacía nada.

Delante de él la peor escena de terror se alzaba ante sus ojos. Una habitación con paredes desnudas. Gruesas vigas de metal llegaban al techo desde el rústico suelo inundado de sangre. Brazos y piernas separados de sus cuerpos. Dedos desprendidos de sus manos. El cabello rubio y rizado yacía enmarañado en el suelo. Ojos abiertos enormemente atiborrados horror carentes de brillo. Caras congeladas en expresiones de sufrimiento. 

Su propio cuerpo paralizado. 

Sangre.

Y luego vino lo peor. 

Sangre.

Derek en el suelo. 

Sangre.

Una motosierra a su lado.

Sangre. 

Una herida descomunal en su torso. 

Sangre. 

Más sangre.

Mucha más sangre.

Sus garras rasgaban algo. A alguien. Ondas chocolate volaban frente a sus ojos. Algo estaba chocando contra el suelo. No sentía nada. Un gruñido apagado. Sus afilados colmillos atravesaron piel. El sabor cobrizo en su boca. Algo pesado bajo suyo.

Stiles...

Stiles.

¡Stiles!

-¡¡STILES!!- Su cuerpo salió volando hacia atrás. Miró hacia arriba viendo a Jordan con la respiración entrecortada. Delante de él, el cuerpo de Jennifer inerte y destrozado. Miró sus manos las cuales temblaban dolorosamente. Todos los sonidos volvieron a él revueltos. Gruesos caminos de lágrimas nacían en sus ojos. «¡Derek!»

Se acercó a Derek sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, llorando como nunca en su vida. 

\- Aguanta ¿De acuerdo?- Lo besó en la frente- Tienes que aguantar- susurró- No puedes morirte- los sollozos ahogaban su voz y el agua salada dejaba su vista borrosa. 

-Stiles... - La voz de Derek salió tan estrangulada y rota que el alma de Stiles se quebró y atrajo más lágrimas. 

-Shh- puso sus temblorosos dedos sobre los ensangrentados labios de Derek- No hables, guarda fuerza. Te voy a sacar de aquí. ¿Vale? Voy a...- su voz se rompió-Voy a sacarte de aquí. 

\- T-Te amo- Los verdes ojos se entornaron lagrimeando. Una pesada mano acarició su tez compungida en llanto. Stiles la sostuvo contra sí- S-Siempre...Yo siempre... A-Amado...tí. 

-Derek por favor...

\- P-Perdó...name. ¿Sí? -Stiles pasó el dorso de su mano por el fuerte mentón y luego sus dedos por el espeso cabello. No iba a poder con esto. Él no iba a ser capaz. Asintió enérgicamente con los labios apretados- Eres... T-Tú eres... Mi p-prim..er... Amor. S-Solo tú. M-Mi... amor.

-Te perdono. ¡Te perdono!- su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente en contraste con el débil y pausado de Derek- No te mueras, por favor. No lo hagas. Te amo. No puedes. Tú no. ¡No!

La mano que sostenía en su mejilla se volvió horrorosamente pesada. El calmado latido de corazón se quedó en silencio. Apretó el frío cuerpo contra el suyo propio escondiéndose en el cuello del moreno. El cuerpo que mucho tiempo atrás le había dado protección y calidez ahora solo lo recibía vacío. 

Su cara se contrajo, sus orejas crecieron y los colmillos se alargaron. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y sus ojos brillaron rojos. Entonces lo hizo. Aulló por primera vez. 

Un aullido angustiado.


	23. Chapter 23

~~Por favor, los que puedan, escuchen la canción mientras leen. Gracias. Los amo mucho.

 

*

 

Derek estaba muerto. ¿Cómo era eso posible? No podía serlo. Estaba teniendo otra pesadilla. Era todo una horrible pesadilla. Seguro ahora estaba acostado en mi cama babeando en la almohada. Con Derek durmiendo a mi lado y su pesado y musculoso brazo en mi cintura, impidiéndome ir. Mientras le daba besos en el cuello para despertarlo y me decía lo mucho que me quería. Luego me revolvería y me haría el remolón, porque estaría cansado de ayudar en todo a la manada. Entonces, Derek me vería a los ojos, me acariciaría suavemente, me besaría lentamente, besaría mi muñeca. Entonces yo lo miraría, vería sus ojos llenos de cariño,brillantes, y terminaríamos haciendo el amor entre las sábanas arrugadas. el sol caliente resplandeciendo sobre nuestros cuerpos. Y yo pensaría que estaba en el mismísimo cielo. 

Con él. 

«No puedes estar muerto» 

Mis ojos vieron las pequeñas casas de Beacon Hills, todas con las pequeñas luces apagadas se sumían en la oscuridad, como si no existieran, inmersas en su propio mundo. Mis ojos estaban muriendo de envidia. Yo también quería poder apagar mi alma y desaparecer durante mucho, mucho tiempo. No quería llevar el pesado dolor de la pérdida. No podía sobrellevarlo. No su muerte.

Aparté mi vibrante y largo flequillo a un lado.No me acostumbraba todavía a llevarlo. Siempre había llevado el pelo muy corto. Sonreí con la tristeza embargándome al recordar el día en que Derek me convenció para dejarlo crecer. A él le gustaba pasar sus dedos por mi cabello todo el tiempo.

Me levanté de la roca en la que estaba sentado frente a la empinada pendiente desde donde se veía todo el pueblo, caminé hasta estar totalmente al borde, a solo un paso de caer. Era un vista maravillosa que me llenaba de dolor y nostalgia, no creía capaz de poder volver allí abajo con Derek siempre en la mente.

Sacudí el polvo de mi pantalón, la pulsera que me había regalado él moviéndose en mi muñeca. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella tenía en su interior los días más importantes de mi vida. Tenía dentro todos los sentimientos de euforia y felicidad de mi primera vez. Y conservaba el dolor y la traición cuando descubrí el engaño.

Ahora todo se veía tan insignificante...

Me acerqué hasta el borde de la pendiente, el sentimiento de peligro y vértigo que solía tener antes esa vista ya no me acompañaba. Las estrellas encima mío brillaban incesantes ajenas a todo lo que pasaba bajo su manto. Una pequeña nube de vaho salió de mi boca. Cerré los ojos y extendí los brazos.

\- Tú también eres mi primer y gran amor. 

Y dí el paso.

*

-Así que eras tú todo el tiempo- Zac intentó usar su fuerza para romper los grilletes es sus muñecas. Separó todo lo que pudo sus muñecas pero nada, no cedían- Y yo pensando que era todo cosa de Gerard... Que tonto, ¿verdad? 

Zac se medio incorporó apoyado en uno de los gruesos y viejos árboles que residían en esa parte del bosque. Nunca en toda su vida se le hubiera ocurrido que él era el que estaba realmente detrás de todo. Tendría que haberlo previsto, sabía de la vida de todos ellos y lo que había ocurrido en el pasado. Pero no, se le pasó por alto. Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. 

\- No puedo decir que realmente era yo, son demasiados hilos para mover, pero digamos... Que soy el que maneja varios de ellos- Peter se puso en cuclillas delante del rubio platino, inclinándose- Realmente no quiero hacer esto. Pero tú le estás haciendo daño, y no puedo permitirlo. 

-¿Haciendo daño? Yo no estoy haciendo daño a nadie- Zac, confuso, frunció el ceño viendo directamente a los anormales ojos azules de Peter. ¿Por qué tenía los ojos encendidos ahora? Zac no era precisamente una amenaza en ese momento. Forcejeó un poco con sus cadenas, no estaban en las mejores condiciones.

-Sí que lo estás haciendo. Estás haciendo daño a Stiles. Lo sé. 

-¿De qué estás hablando?- movió las cadenas de nuevo, intentando camuflar el tintineo con la voz- Realmente estás loco.

\- Él te conoce- se acercó de nuevo a Zac hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros. El rubio platino vio como la pupila de Peter estaba muy dilatada y un brillo extraño nadaba en el iris azul brillante. Dio un pequeño tirón seco y casi sonríe al notar uno de los eslabones ceder y romperse. - Sabe lo que pretendes. Pero no te saldrás con la tuya, Stiles es muy ingenuo, pero yo lo amo. Y lo voy a proteger de ti.

-¿Gerard te habla de mí? Vaya, soy importante. Pero lo cierto es que apenas hacía algunos trabajos para él. Ya sabes, recoge algo de allí, lleva a esta persona a no sé donde, busca al kánima... Pequeñas cosas insignificantes- El brillo en los azules ojos se intensificó a la vez que la pupila se dilataba más, dejando solo una delgada circunferencia brillante. 

-El kánima... Ya no nos hace falta algo tan débil- Zac ladeó la cabeza. Podría irse ahora mismo, aunque también quería quedarse y obtener algo de información adicional.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Ahora tenéis un kitsune?- Peter rió y a Zac le pareció como el sonido que haría un robot viejo y roto.

-¿Kitsune? No, no dejaría que tuvieran a mi bebé. Tenemos algo incluso mejor. Un gran y poderoso fénix- Peter lo miró fijo, sus manos moviéndose con espasmos hasta llegar al cabello rubio de Zac- No te contaría esto si no estuviera a punto de matarte...

-Entonces dime una última cosa- Zac dejó el silencio en una pausa dramática para estar seguro de que tenía la atención del hombro. Su mirada se enfocó solo en los ojos anormales,a la espera de la señal- ¿Sabías que tu sobrino está muerto? - Ahí estaba, el brillo se contoneó un segundo- No lo ví, pero lo pude sentir.

-Mientes- Peter se levantó irguiéndose en toda su estatura. Zac seguía sin perder de vista los ojos. Ahora con la luz un poco más opaca- ¿Cómo podrías tu saber eso? 

-No eres el único que siente algo con Stiles- Zac se sacudió las cadenas e imitó a Peter, levantándose y haciendo brillar sus ojos, su piel tornándose más pálida y gruesas líneas desiguales encima de ella, como el pelaje de un tigre siberiano- Soy más fuerte que tú, Peter- dio un paso adelante y Peter retrocedió otro- Si Stiles tiene un sentimiento muy fuerte, yo incluso soy capaz de escucharlo. Puedo saber lo que hace y dice, como si estuviera dentro de él- siguió dando pasos junto a Peter. Uno acercándose y otro alejándose, un lento baile que aumentaba la fuerza de uno y disminuía la confianza del otro- Yo pude oír los gritos de tu sobrino. Agónicos. Está muerto. 

Peter se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y cayó de rodillas sobre la húmeda tierra embarrada. Los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y su tez pálida como si fuera un fantasma. Zac captó como el brillo en los ojos parpadeaba entre el azul eléctrico y el natural de Peter. 

-Tú única familia ha muerto, Peter- Zac apoyó su mano en el hombro del hombre. Ahora sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Mientes!- gritó desesperado.

-No lo hago. ¿No lo sientes? Dentro de ti. Su presencia ya no está- Los ojos de Peter daban la sensación de que saldrían de sus cuencas si los abría un milímetro más. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero tenía que hacer que Peter buscara dentro de sí mismo. Algo a lo que aferrarse de momento, para no dejar que lo engañaran con ilusiones. 

-¡No, no, no! -Peter se encorvó pegando su frente en el frío suelo con la boca abierta, queriendo gritar sin dejar escapar ningún sonido. Zac sintió pena al verlo hecho una bola allí. Supuso que con eso tenía suficiente.

-Peter, yo no soy malo. No quiero hacer daño a nadie, y menos a Stiles. No soy yo el enemigo. No te dejes controlar tan fácilmente. Jackson pudo controlarlo- Zac suspiró sabiendo que, aún bajo los sollozos entrecortados, Peter pudo escucharlo.

Se sentó al lado del hombre pasando su manos de arriba a bajo por la temblorosa espalda del hombre. Miró al cielo observando las estrellas resplandeciendo al lado de la enorme luna. Inmediatamente pensó en su hermana. Quizás Helena lo estaba viendo desde lo alto.

«¿Ves hermanita? Estoy ayudando a alguien más»

*

«Es sólo otra noche y estoy mirando a la luna  
Vi una estrella fugaz y pensé en ti  
Canté una canción de cuna en la orilla del agua y supe  
Que si estuvieras aquí te cantaría»

 

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando por el impacto que me llevaría junto a Derek. Sin embargo el golpe nunca llegó, mi cuerpo no chocó contra nada. Pero a mis oídos si llegó el grito desesperado de alguien llamándome. 

«Tú estás al otro lado  
A medida que el horizonte se divide en dos  
Estoy tan lejos de verte.»

Miré hacia arriba, desde dónde mi cuerpo colgaba en el vacío. El paisaje que encontré allí en lo alto me dejó sin palabras. 

Jackson estaba allí, su piel húmeda por el sudor, su rubio cabello revuelto apuntando hacia todas partes. Pero eran sus ojos los que me cortaron el habla. Grandes, azules y hermosos. Las estrellas se reflejaban en aquel par de mares infinitos, haciéndolos deslumbrar como nunca antes. 

«Pero puedo ver las estrellas desde América  
Me pregunto, ¿tú las ves, también?»

Él tiró de mí elevándome con sus dos manos. Percibí el pequeño click de la esclava romperse entre mi muñeca y sus manos. Resbaló entre nosotros y conseguí cogerla antes de que cayera al vacío. 

Mis pies tocaron el suelo y al segundo siguiente todo mi ser era envuelto con el duro y tibio cuerpo de Jackson. Una gota resbaló desde mi flequillo mojándome la cara. El temblor en el grande cuerpo me hizo saber que él estaba llorando. Mi corazón se apretó al sentirlo tan desprotegido. Lo abracé de vuelta con mis manos apretando fuerte su camiseta sucia. 

-¡¿Qué crees que e-estás haciendo!?- una triste sonrisa floreció en mis labios cuando tartamudeó ligeramente con aquel tono demandante. 

-Lo siento...

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto!? ¡Te amo! ¡No puedes solo saltar y dejarme aquí solo! ¡¡N-No puedes!! 

-Lo siento... 

\- ¡Te amo!

\- Lo siento... - mis lágrimas corrían libres otra vez, compitiendo por cual llegaría antes hasta el precipicio que era mi barbilla. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido hacer eso? ¿Cómo me pude plantear dejar a Jackson? No estaba solo, lo tenía a él.

-¡Te amo más de lo que crees!- Los brazos de mi rubio se apretaron más en mi cuerpo, casi fundiéndonos.

-También te amo- Nos separé unos centímetros. Lo miré a los ojos y acaricié su rostro. Yo lo tenía a él, y él a mí- Te amo más de lo que tú crees- entonces uní nuestros labios. Un beso lento, cálido y lleno de sentimientos.

El peso en mi pecho se alzó un poco. Solo unos milímetros, pero era algo muy bueno. Era muy, muy bueno.

Apreté la esclava entre mis dedos. 

«Y sé que estas cicatrices sangrarán,  
Pero nuestros corazones creen:  
Todas estas estrellas nos guiarán a casa»

 

 

TT_TT Soy masoquista, lo sé. ¿Señor, por que estoy en depresión?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo creo que sí, pero igual les pregunto. ¿Creen que he evolucionado un poco con mi forma de escribir? Yo sé que estos últimos capítulos han transcurrido muy lento, yo quería darle algo más de sentimiento a la historia. No solo sexo y hormonas por todas partes. Pero, no sé, si creen que voy demasiado lento o creen que estoy haciendo algo mal, no duden en decírmelo. Agradecería todos sus comentarios y opiniones. ¿Saben que los amo? 
> 
> Gracias por la lectura. 
> 
> Esta vez solo subiré un capítulo. 
> 
> Bye~
> 
> Ya saben,la historia, como todas las que tengo, están en wattpad ;)


	24. Chapter 24

-Me tenías muy asustado.

-Lo siento- Jackson suspiró. Tenía a Stiles sentado entre sus piernas, abrazándolo por encima de los hombros y uniendo sus manos juntas. Habían estado al rededor de media hora hablando sobre todo lo sucedido. Aunque Jackson ya sabía todo lo ocurrido, prácticamente lo vivió en carne propia. Todo por su lazo con Stiles.

-Tenemos que ir con Deaton y encontrar al resto.

-Zac, Peter y Isaac- Stiles frunció suavemente su ceño- Scott y el resto estaban buscando a Chris juntos. Y todos estaban allí abajo con nosotros. Pero Isaac no estaba allí- Jackson se levantó de la mano con Stiles.

-Entonces con más razón tenemos que ir. Scott nos puede decir algo. Vamos.

El pueblo les quedaba lejos, decidieron convertirse para poder llegar lo más rápido posible. Jackson cerró los ojos con las manos hechas puños. Su colgante se iluminó y al segundo tenía una larga cola escamosa. Supo que Stiles se sorprendió. Era un poco diferente de las otras veces que la vio. Ésta no era de color verde musgo, sino uno más vivo y limpio. 

Stiles hizo lo propio. Su cabello brilló, sus garras crecieron y sus ojos cambiaron. 

Jackson solo observó la facilidad con la que el muchacho se manejaba. La kitsune estaba equivocada, Stiles podía controlarse perfectamente.

Llegaron en menos tiempo del previsto. Los dos habían corrido eufóricos entre las sombras de Beacon Hills, olvidando por unos minutos el dolor y la pena. Pararon a la vez justo frente a la veterinaria. Jackson solo pudo respirar y apreciar la fugaz felicidad de su chico. Le encantaba verlo así, pero aún su rostro conservaba algo de tristeza. Tendría que acostumbrarse a eso, los ojitos de él seguían siendo hermosos, pero ya no eran los mismo. Habían visto cosas que nunca deberían haber visto. 

Lo cogió de la mano dando un pequeño tirón para besarle quedamente. 

-Entremos.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó esperando junto a Stiles en la entrada. Deaton había colocado un círculo de mountain ash. Desde dentro se escuchaba como discutían. Jackson distinguió la voz de Allison entre ellas. Miró de reojo a Stiles. 

\- Algo está pasando ahí.

\- Sí, me he dado cuenta- Stiles se acercó hasta casi chocar contra la línea- ¡Deaton, ábrenos! ¡Somos nosotros!- esperaron pero la discusión parecía no menguar, ni Deaton les abría paso. Stiles se acercó otro poco más. Jackson con velocidad alargó el brazo para detener al chico.

-Vas a salir disparado como te acerques más- él asintió- ¡Deaton! ¡Scott!- Jackson iba a tirar algo contra ellos si no salían pronto. 

-¡¡Deaton!!- El grito de Stiles salió con más fuerza de la que ninguno de los dos esperaba. El mountain ash vibró y líneas azules brillaron en donde suponían era la pared que los impedía pasar. Jackson se acercó a Stiles.

-Haz eso de nuevo- Stiles apretó los puños y gritó el nombre de Scott. La pared volvió a hacerse visible y el mountain ash se separó un poco. Estaba a punto de decirle que lo volviera a hacer, pero se le adelantó, y esta vez el grito vino acompañado de unos ojos rojos. El mountain ash salió disparado en varias direcciones dándoles vía libre. 

Cuando entraron todos estaban viendo en su dirección. 

 

*

Isaac aguantó la respiración mientras uno de los guardias pasaba delante suya casi tocándolo. Se apretó todo lo que pudo a la pared, casi parecía como un póster pegado a ella. Esperó hasta que los pasos se escuchaban lejos. Salió del pequeño armario donde estaba escondido y echó a correr pasillo abajo. 

Sabía que la salida estaba en la dirección contraría, pero no saldría. Sus amigos estaban en peligro. En la cabaña del bosque consiguió escapar por los pelos de las bestias que los habían atacado. Antes de huir había visto a Gerard Argent, ese hijo de puta. Aflojó el paso conforme iba llegando a un pasillo lleno de puertas, agudizó el oído y corrió de nuevo con su destino fijo. 

Llegó hasta unas puertas dobles, miró a su alrededor buscando algo donde esconderse. Si se quedaba allí lo encontrarían. Sin ver nada para camuflarse, entró en la puerta al lado de aquella habitación. 

El interior casi hace que de la vuelta y salga corriendo de ese lugar. Todo el bello de su cuerpo se erizó, y no precisamente de una buena manera. Las paredes y el suelo estaban empapados en sangre, una mujer muerta de cabello castaño, totalmente destrozaba, se encontraba tirado en medio de la habitación. 

Isaac se llevó la mano a la boca intentando con todas su fuerzas retener las arcadas. Una maraña de cabellos rubios untados con sangre se asomaban desde una de las esquinas de la habitación.

«Oh Dios mío, no»

 

 

*

 

Miró a todos los presentes uno a uno, los cuales no apartaban la mirada de él. Y sabía por qué. ¡Fue capaz de romper la barrera con un rugido! Estaba igual de sorprendido que todos ellos.

-¿No me dijiste que era un kitsune? - Una mujer con el cabello oscuro habló. Supuso que era la mujer de la que le había contado Jackson. La otra kitsune. Deaton solo observaba a Stiles con la mano en el mentón- Lo que veo ahí, es claramente un lobo alfa, Dr.Deaton. 

-¿Quimera?- habló para sí mismo mientras rodeaba a Stiles, examinándolo- No... no tienes ningún rastro de zorro ahora... Un arconte.

-¿Un qué? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- Stiles se cruzó de brazos cansado.¿Qué más tenía por saber? Estos días eran los más largos de toda su vida. ¿Cuántas cosas habían ocurrido hoy? Por Dios, necesitaba un descanso- ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Solo quiero saber por qué no sé donde están Peter, Zac y Isaac. 

Como si los hubiera invocado, Zac y Peter entraron en la veterinaria dando un portazo. Zac entró con la espalda bien recta y se sentó en uno de los taburetes bajo la atenta mirada de el resto. Stiles y Jackson inmediatamente notaron el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba el lobo mayor y se acercaron a él, sosteniéndolo cada uno de un brazo. 

-¿Peter?- Jackson se inclinó un poco para poder ver al hombre a la cara. Stiles se preocupó cuándo los ojitos azules de Jackson se alzaron inseguros para mirarlo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? -cuestionó mirando a Zac- ¿Qué le hiciste?- sabía que su tono estaba sonando demasiado brusco, pero Peter no estaba bien. Nunca lo había visto así. Algo muy malo debió pasarle. 

-No me mires así. Él fue el que me ató a un árbol e iba a matarme.

-¿Qué dices?- Stiles dejó a Peter en brazos de Jackson y se acercó a Zac. 

-Stiles, tenemos que hablar sobre ti ahora mismo. 

-Cállate Deaton. ¿Qué quieres decir, Zac?- El tono de Stiles había dejado de ser acusador para tornarse bajo y lleno de temor. «Peter no. Confío en Peter».

-No es lo que piensas- el gran suspiro se escuchó en toda la silenciosa sala- Él- señaló a Peter- intentó hacerme creer que era parte del plan de Gerard- Allison, que había estado en silencio todo el tiempo a un lado de Scott, reaccionó ante la unión de Gerard y Peter.

-¡Entonces Peter es malo también! ¡Sabía que no debíamos creerle!

-¡Si no te callas la boca te juro que te la reviento!- Los ojos de Stiles relucieron rojos, su instinto animal despertó junto al deseo de defender a Peter. Allison sacó una pistola de su cinturón, estaba a un segundo de disparar contra Stiles. Scott se interpuso entre los dos mirando enrabiado a la chica.

-Basta- susurró en el oído de su "novia" entre suaves empujones hasta dejarla pegada a la pared. Se giró al tigre- Sigue- Zac asintió y prosiguió hablándole a Stiles.

-Él estaba siendo controlado por Gerard. Quería hacerme creer que era el que estaba detrás de esto- se acercó hasta el castaño tomándolo de la mano, rozando su pulgar con el dorso- Yo trabajaba para los Argent. No me gustaba pero tenía que hacerlo. No me importó mucho porque todos los trabajos no tenían mucha importancia. Pero la última vez me pidió que le llevara el kánima que andaba suelto- miró a Jackson lleno de culpa- Yo lo llevé junto a él- Stiles tiró de su mano intentando alejarse de Zac. Su corazón estaba sintiendo la traición de nuevo. 

«Dios mío. ¿Qué te hice para merecer esto?»

Zac apretó la mano sin dejarla ir y estrechó a Stiles entre sus brazos. Sus poderes habían dejado su cuerpo dejándolo débil y cansado.

-Escúchame Stiles. Él dijo que no le haría daño, dijo que tenía una forma de controlarlo sin que él se diera cuenta. Obviamente todo esto fue antes de hablarte y saber como eran- besó una de las mejillas de Stiles ganando un gruñido de Jackson y otro más apagado por parte de Peter- A lo que quiero llegar es que Peter tenía el mismo brillo que Jackson cuando era controlado. Es posible que hubiera hecho cosas malas, pero no bajo su consciencia.. Por eso no creí nada de lo que dijo. Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente lo hubiera matado. Supongo que eso era lo que esperaban. Yo tuve que decirle algunas palabras... no gratas para poder que se agarrara a su conciencia.

Stiles se alejó de Zac un poco más aliviado. No podía tomar lo que Zac hizo como traición. Se acercó de nuevo a Peter y miró a Jackson pidiendo permiso para lo que iba a hacer. Sonrió cuando el chico solo asintió sin tener en él alguna molestia aparente, es más parecía conforme con la idea. Entonces se acercó hasta el lobo Hale e inició un delicado beso bajo la mirada azulada del más joven.

Lo que iba con la intención de ser un beso se convirtió en algo extraño cuando las venas de Stiles centellearon de color naranja. Peter jadeó Y Stiles se apartó temeroso de haberle hecho daño. 

-¿Qué me hiciste?- Peter lo miró con el ceño fruncido moviendo una de sus piernas con fuerza.

-¿T-Te hice daño?

-No... Todo lo contrario...- habló sorprendido.

-¿Podemos hablar ya de las cosas importantes?- Todos vieron a Deaton y Noshiko quienes sostenían un gran libro entre los dos.

 

*

 

Isaac calmó sus sollozos. Sus dos amigos estaban muertos. Sus primeros reales amigos estaban muertos.

Respiró profundo y tragó saliva para aliviar el gigantesco nudo en su garganta. Había escuchado ruido en la habitación de al lado, tenía que calmarse para poder hacer esto bien. Le dio la espalda a los cuerpos y alargó sus orejas para escuchar lo que sucedía.

-¡¡Los dejaste escapar a todos!!- Isaac distinguió la horrible voz de Gerard

-Señor, el fénix consiguió liberar su poder. Muchos hombres murieron quemados.

-¡Dijiste que habías bloqueado sus poderes mientras no estuviera bajo mi control! 

-¡Y lo hice! De alguna manera él consiguió usarl- Un disparo atravesó el aire dejando a el rubio rizado sordo por unos segundos.

-¡Tú! ¡Tráeme el colgante!- Una puerta azotándose y Isaac solo captaba la respiración dificultosa del viejo. Un bote de pastillas siendo agitado y un suspiro- Tendré que ir yo mismo a por el arconte y el fénix- La puerta se hizo escuchar de nuevo y varios pasos, al menos tres hombres- Irán los inugami. Ustedes tres también. Tiene permiso para acabar con todos, excepto con los que necesitamos. 

-Señor, el arconte ya fue capaz de matar a uno...

-El muchacho Stilinski lo consiguió duras penas. No será capaz de matar a cinco de ellos a la vez.

Isaac dejó de escuchar y se puso en pie. ¿Arconte? ¿Stiles? ¿Fénix?

Tenía que salir de allí directamente a la veterinaria.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que voy a dejar de publicar aquí y solo lo seguiré en wattpad. Lo siento.  
> Igual no estoy segura.

-El arconte es una mezcla de dos animales dentro de un solo cuerpo- Deaton alzó la mano deteniendo a Jackson- No es igual a una quimera. Las quimeras al convertirse tienen los rasgos de dos animales juntos. En el caso del arconte, solo se podrá convertir en uno a la vez. 

-Entonces no soy un kitsune, si no un arconte- Stiles miró por la ventana la luna menguante. Estaba odiando lo que le estaba pasando últimamente. Todo había dado un cambio drástico y no para mejor.

-Es ahí donde estamos confusos, Stiles- habló Noshiko dejando el libro abierto sobre la mesa. Un suspiro saliendo de sus labios. Eso hizo enfadar a Stiles. ¿Ella estaba suspirando? Los únicos que tenían derecho a hacer esa clase de expresión eran ellos, no esa mujer que no había vivido nada de lo que ellos habían vivido en pocas horas- Todos los rasgos que tienes señalan a que eres un kitsune, no un simple zorro. Y después está tu lado lobo, que no es simplemente un beta, sino un alfa. Estamos hablando de dos poderosos animales dentro de ti. Y tú estás aquí como si nada.

Una llamarada se encendió en el alma de Stiles. Él no estaba ahí como si nada, claro que no. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en su interior.

-¿Perdona? Creo que no sabes una mierda de como estoy.

-Estás de pie y respirando. Has sido capaz de sacar tus dos lados sin volverte loco. Es muchísimo más de lo que siquiera podría controlar un simple kitsune. A mí misma me llevó mucho esfuerzo poder controlar a mi zorro. Y había sido instruida desde que nací. ¿Entiendes?

-Stiles... -Jackson dio un paso adelante entre todos los que nos encontrábamos allí. Allison estaba sentada en una esquina de la sala junto a Scott. Peter y Zac justo frente a ellos, Deaton y Noshiko frente a Stiles con las manos apoyadas en la mesa- Stiles es capaz de controlarse perfectamente. Nosotros llegamos aquí corriendo. En nuestra forma animal.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. No sabía porque estaban todos tan sorprendidos, todos ellos pensaban que Stiles era el debilucho de la manada, y ahora resultaba que no era tan débil, todo lo contrario, ahora era el más fuerte. Y le molestaba demasiado que les costara tanto asimilarlo. Con un fuerte resoplido se acercó hasta el libro y lo leyó en voz baja. Iba por la mitad de aquel apartado cuando la kitsune lo apartó de mala manera. 

-No intentes leerlo, se te veía muy concentrado, pero solo unos pocos somos capaces de leerlo- Stiles se apartó de ella alzando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos.

-Pues no seréis tan pocos, porque yo lo estaba leyendo- la cara de consternación en la mujer casi hace reír a Stiles. Una pena que estuviera perdiendo esa capacidad. Noshiko se quedó perdida mirando sus ojos. 

-Eres más poderoso de lo que pensaba...- susurró para sí misma, pero fue algo que casi todos pudieron escuchar a la perfección. 

Stiles se dio media vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como una mata rubia rizada entraba como una tromba a la veterinaria.

-¡Isaac!- Scott se apartó de la cazadora como un rayo y enroscó su cuerpo en el de Isaac en cuento dio un paso en el interior. El rubio tuvo que sostenerlo de los muslos para que el idiota de Scott no cayera de culo contra el suelo. 

-Vaya, no me esperaba ese recibimiento- por la cara que traía Allison tampoco se esperaba esa clase de bienvenida. Con un bufido se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sentarse en la esquina. 

-¿Estás bien Isaac?- Preguntó el castaño acercándose. Pasó una mano por la espalda de su amigo al notar como temblaba. Al menos no lo agarró a besos como había hecho con Stiles.

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien- Scott sacó su cara del cuello de Isaac con el ceño fruncido. 

-¿Dónde estabas? 

-De eso tengo que hablarles, me he enterado de algunas cosas- Dejó a Scott sobre el suelo. Isaac miró a todos en la habitación y de vuelta a Stiles- ¿Y Derek?

*

Jackson vio como el rostro de su caramelo y el de Peter caían. Los ojos de ambos brillaron con tristeza a la mención de Derek. No sabía bien como se sentía sobre eso. Se sentía como un patán al sentir rabia de que el chico estuviera así de triste por alguien que le había hecho tanto daño. Pero un nuevo sentimiento hizo lugar dentro de él cuando miró a Peter. También le dolía el estado en que se encontraba el hombre. Era una sensación parecida a la que tenía con Stiles. Solo quería acercarse y darle todo su apoyo para que volviera a sonreír.

El echo de no sentir celos cuando Stiles lo besó también lo dejó un poco trastocado. Pero era mejor guardar aquello para después.

Negó con la cabeza mirando hacia Isaac. El chico pareció entender y sus ojos también se oscurecieron, pero estos con pura rabia contenida. 

 

*

 

Stiles se acercó a Jackson y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después hizo lo mismo con Peter cuando vio la expresión de Isaac al llegar a la parte donde encontró a sus amigos. Su menté partió derecho hasta Derek, quiso tirarse en el suelo y llorar frente a la luna, pero no podía permitirse eso, mejor se aferraba a las personas que quería y no caería. 

Cinco minutos después estaban intentando trazar un plan. Dieron por hecho que los "inugamis" eran las bestias peludas que los habían atacado antes. 

-Gerard cree que no seremos capaz de luchar contra ellos. Y sinceramente, yo no fui muy capaz que digamos. Pero uno de ellos dijo que tú si pudiste- Isaac lo miró a él. Stiles asintió pensativo. Era verdad. Había matado a uno sin mucho esfuerzo cuando pensó que intentaban llevarse a Jackson.

\- Tal vez podamos con ellos. Dijo que tenía a cinco- Stiles sopesó la idea, había sido fácil deshacerse de uno, pero cinco eran otra cosa. No podían confiarse, no sabían lo que el viejo era capaz de hacer.

-Súmale a eso los cazadores que traerá con él. Y luego la cantidad de acónito que tienen- Isaac dio un paso atrás con el labio inferior sobresaliendo. No le gustaba verlo así, y por como Scott lo veía tampoco. Suspiró- Si Jordan puede volver a utilizar sus poderes de fénix, quizás tengamos más oportunidades. Nosotros dos podríamos atacar de frente.

-Lo que quisiera saber- habló Deaton- es para que Argent los necesita.

-Creo que puedo ayudar en eso.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando pasar a dos hombres. Allison se levantó de su sitio de un salto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Papá!- La morena abrazó a su padre con todo lo que tenía pidiendo perdón una y otra vez por lo que había ocurrido. Eso era gracioso, era a Stiles a quien debía las disculpas, sin embargo no le había dirigido ni una palabra.

 

*

 

-No sé que mierda hacemos aquí.

-Yo sí que no sé que mierda hacemos aquí- Stiles acomodó su mochila en el hombro mientras caminaba con Scott a su lado.

-Si ustedes no saben, yo incluso menos- Jackson bufó a su otro lado.

-Deberíamos estar vigilando- Isaac metió sus manos en los bolsillos caminando al mismo paso que Scott. Exactamente con el mismo pie, exactamente al mismo ritmo. 

-¿Vigilando qué?- Allison soltó entre dientes delante de los cuatro chicos.

-No sé, cualquier lugar. Venir aquí es una pérdida de tiempo- contestó el rubio rizado con el tono lleno de reproche. Desde que se habían encontrado en la veterinaria esos dos habían estado tratándose muy mal entre ellos. Stiles tenía sus ligeras sospechas sobre lo que sucedía. Isaac y Allison se habían acercado demasiado con cuidado de que nadie los descubriera. Lo que no sabían era que Stiles descubría todo. Hasta lo que no quería descubrir. Scott podía ser un tonto y no darse cuenta, pero para eso estaba Stiles. 

Y ahora, al parecer, el moreno había cambiado algo en Isaac, porque ahora los ojitos dulces ya no eran para Allison, y ella se había dado cuenta. 

Caminando entre las paredes del pasillo del instituto Stiles se permitió disfrutar un poco el momento. La verdad es que había echado de menos poder ser un adolescente normal, sin preocuparse de que alguno de sus amigos resultara herido o muerto. Otra vez. 

-Mira, Isaac, ya escuchaste a mi padre. Aunque ahora sepamos mas o menos lo que trama Gerard, no podemos solo estar por ahí sin saber que hacer o qué vigilar. 

-Te recuerdo, que me importa bien poco lo que diga un cazador. Yo sí tengo algo que vigilar y proteger- la rápida mirada que dio a Scott no le pasó desapercibido a nadie. A nadie, salvo a Scott, como no. 

-Y yo te recuerdo, que sigues siendo un adolescente quien tiene que asistir a sus clases de manera regular y estudiar para ¡poder aspirar a algo más que un perro callejero en la vida!- el tono de Allison había subido tanto de tono que ahora se encontraba gritando de pie en medio del pasillo. Por unos segundos todos se habían quedado mudos mirando la escena que se estaba montando entre ellos. 

Se veía que Isaac iba a refutar a la chica. Antes de que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca giró hacia Scott quien lo sostenía del brazo con una mirada de cachorro apaleado. 

-Ella tiene razón, Isaac. Quizás no con esas palabras. Pero nosotros debemos estudiar. Los ataques a Beacon Hills no durarán siempre. Nosotros tenemos una vida aparte de hombres lobos y demás. 

-No tengo que estar feliz por eso- Isaac alcanzó la mano del moreno y echó a andar dejando al resto allí. Los demás estudiantes siguieron a lo suyo en cuanto la amenaza de pelea se evaporó.

-Ten. Deaton me lo dio para que te ayudara- el ceño fruncido le dio la pista a Allison para una mejor explicación- Dijo que estarías cansado después de estar manejando dos bestias dentro de ti. Tómalo- miró fijo a Stiles con muchos aires- Nada más que decir, ¿no? Pues adiós- Allison se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta donde Lydia estaba apoyada en una de las taquillas. 

-Rara- Stiles miró a Jackson de reojo asintiendo.- Ahora solo quedamos nosotros dos- Jackson pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Stiles a la vez que andaban hacia la clase de biología del castaño. 

-Yo también me siento extraño estando aquí- susurró. El rubio acarició el suave y ahora más largo cabello de Stiles con sus dedos.

\- Y yo también. Pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora. 

-¿Iremos a tu casa después de clase?

-Creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa. Han pasado muchas cosas, será lo mejor- Stiles asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería. Abrió la botella de plástico y dio un largo sorbo al líquido transparente. Hizo una mueca al sentir el amargo sabor en su boca.

-Esto está asqueroso. No quiero saber ni lo que es- Una ligera risa de Jackson y Stiles sintió unos cálidos labios encima de los suyos. Jackson se apartó de Stiles con una mueca de disgusto. 

-Realmente asqueroso. Igual no dejes de tomarlo. Nos vemos a la salida.

Jackson alzó una mano mientras se alejaba. Stiles dio media vuelta y casi se lleva por delante la puerta de su aula de biologia. No había notado el momento en que llegaron, ni tampoco la falta de gente que había ahora en el pasillo. Sacudió su cabeza dando otro trago al líquido infernal.

 

*

No pudo llegar suficientemente rápido al baño. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas respirando pesadamente. La cabeza le dolía mucho y sentía como el lobo dentro suyo ansiaba salir, en cambio, el zorro se encontraba tranquilo. 

Una oleada de náuseas lo atravesó y las arcadas se hicieron presentes, pero nada salió de él. Unos cuantos pasos a delante y se apoyó en el lavamos y se echó agua fría en el rostro. Allison le dijo que se sentiría cansado, pero no mencionó que cansado significaba como una puta mierda.

Sacó la botella de su mochila y dio un par de largos tragos. Había bebido de esa cosa durante toda la mañana pero no estaba surtiendo efecto. Cada vez tenía más ganas de devolver por la boca sus propios órganos. 

La puerta sonó a su espalda. No le hizo falta girarse para saber que Scott había entrado. El moreno pasó su mano rápidamente por su espalda. Stiles agradeció el pequeño gesto. Estaba teniendo fuertes tiritones. Sentía su cuerpo congelado desde los huesos. 

-¿Debería llamar a tu padre para que venga a recogerte?- Solo pudo negar sin mucho énfasis.

-No, estará ocupado. Puedo aguantar hasta la salida.

-¿Seguro?- más arcadas y esta vez tuvo que encorvarse frente a un inodoro y soltar hasta el alma.

-Sí- tomó una enorme bocanada de aire parándose derecho- Volvamos a clase. 

Stiles caminó hasta el lavamanos no queriendo mostrarle a su amigo lo realmente adolorido que sentía su cuerpo. Se enjuagó la boca viendo a su mejor amigo salir indeciso del cuarto de baño. Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó caer al suelo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. 

 

*

 

Jackson miró por quinta vez la hora en su caro reloj con su culo apoyado en el coche. Ya casi todo el mundo había salido del instituto y Stiles seguía sin aparecer. Dio una rápida mirada al estacionamiento sabiendo que solo encontraría su coche allí aparcado. Ni siquiera estaba la moto del idiota de Scott. 

Estaba apunto de entrar por la maldita puerta cuando divisó a su pequeño caramelo atravesar la puerta a trompicones. No tardó ni dos segundo para estar al lado de Stiles sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. 

-¿Stiles? ¿Bebé qué pasa?- Stiles estaba envuelto en un gruesa capa de sudor. Acercó su frente a la del muchacho para medir la temperatura. Maldijo internamente al encontrar el cuerpo del castaño frío como un témpano de hielo. 

Cargó a Stiles con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y lo dejó en el asiento del coche. Encendió el motor a toda prisa con su móvil en manos libres.

-¿Scott? Será mejor que tu madre esté en casa. Stiles no está bien.


	26. Chapter 26

Aparcó bruscamente frente a la casa de Scott con los dientes apretados y asustado. Stiles a su lado había empezado a murmurar cosas extrañas. 

Salió del coche apresurado y sacó a Stiles cargándolo, cuando estaba llagando a la puerta ésta se abrió e inmediatamente Stiles fue arrebatado de sus brazos.

 –¿Qué le ha pasado?– Scott dejó a su chico sobre la mesa del comedor, Melissa se puso a un lado tomándole las constantes vitales. Jackson se pasó la mano por el cabello. Eso quería saber él.

–No lo sé –contestó nervioso. ¿Por qué todo le tenía que pasar a Stiles? –él salió del instituto así.  

El cuerpo de Stiles empezó a temblar de manera descontrolada. Jackson se asustó como la mierda cuando los ojos de su chico giraron y agua salía desde su boca.

–¡Sujétenlo! –Melissa corrió por el salón y volvió con un jeringuilla llena de líquido blanquecino. Jackson iba a protestar sobre lo que era esa cosa, pero Melissa bajó la mano y pinchó a Stiles. Sorprendentemente la aguja ni siquiera traspasó la sudada y helada piel de él. Simplemente sonó como si hubiera chocado contra duro metal y se dobló. 

– ¿Pero qué...? –Stiles gritó y dobló su cuerpo vomitando más agua. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 

*

 

–¿Qué te parece este vestido? –Lydia dio una vuelta sobre sí misma con el vestido sostenido delante de ella. Todas sus ondas anaranjadas se movieron casi dándole en la cara a Allison, quien estaba sentada sobre la cama observando a su amiga. 

–No me gusta, es horrible– Lydia la miró por unos segundos más. Allison frunció el ceño un poco preocupada. Quizás la voz con la  que había hablado no era la más apropiada en ese momento. Lydia se sentó a su lado tirando el, seguramente carísimo vestido, al suelo.

–¿Te ocurre algo? –La mirad preocupada de su amiga y la  pulcra mano encima de la suya la agitaron un poco. Tragó el nudo en su garganta. 

– Claro que no. Es solo que estoy un poco estresada. Las cosas no han ido bien con Scott y bueno. Ya sabes –Allison sabía que ella no le creyó esa tonta mentira. Lydia sabía que Allison ya no sentía por Scott lo mismo que al principio de su relación. Se quedó mirándola a los ojos fijamente durante unos segundos y luego suspiró.

–No soy tonta Allison, dime que te pasa –Allison apretó los labios juntos intentando mantenerse callada. Lydia era su mejor amiga y la quería muchísimo, pero no podía decirle nada sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Mucho menos cuando ella había tenido contacto directo con Peter. Era por ella que estaba haciendo esto. Lydia estaba cambiando debido al mordisco, y ella no quería que la utilizaran. Allison la protegería.

–No es nada importante, solo algunos problemas con mi padre. Lo típico.

–Has tenido problemas familiares antes. Y ahora mismo no te ves como si fuera ese el problema –Allison la miró nerviosa. Lydia estaba segura de que escondía algo.¿Era enserio tan transparente?

–Solo déjalo Lyd, estoy bien. Pero de todas formas me voy a casa –dejó la botella de agua grande en el tocador de su amiga mientras recogía su bolso del suelo. Miró el contenido transparente insegura si dárselo o no. Se lo había dado él, le aseguró que era diferente al que tenía que proveerle al resto de la manada. 

–No te olvides de tomarla –señaló la botella– Es un tipo que me ha dado mi padre. Es muy buena para el metabolismo y no sabe muy mal. Te gustará.

Lydia asintió sin levantarse de la cama. Allison se despidió con un movimiento se cabeza y salió de allí. Tenía grandes remordimientos sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía dejar que le hicieran daño a su mejor amiga.

Caminó por la calle a paso rápido. Quería ir a casa y acostarse, se sentía mareada y cansada, sin embargo todavía tenía que entregar mas botellas.

Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de teléfono de Gerard. El tono en la otra línea sonó unas cuantas veces antes de que la llamada se cancelara. 

–¿Allison? –La chica saltó en su sitio deteniéndose en mitad de la acera –¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? 

–Oh, Isaac –Allison pasó una mano por su cabello, enredando sus dedos en el final de un oscuro rizo. Era una suerte que se hubiera encontrado con el rubio —¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? 

–Sí, me dijiste que ibas a pasar todo el día en casa de Lydia– Isaac clavó sus ojos en ella. Inmediatamente se obligó a calmar su respiración y no levantar sospecha– Por eso me dijiste que no podías venir a hablar conmigo. 

–Oh, sí. Vengo de allí, me sentía un poco mal y quise regresar a casa.

–Bueno, entonces si estás mal, nada. Me acerqué para ver si podíamos hablar ahora, pero lo mejor será que descanses un poco. Yo iré a casa de Lydia a vigilarla– Isaac dio media vuelta para irse y Allison casi entra en pánico. 

–¡No! –el rubio la miró dudoso y volvió a girarse para estar cara a cara. Allison tragó duro sintiéndose tonta por desesperarse– Ella está bien. Vayamos a hablar.

Isaac asintió. Allison sabía que estaba actuando de manera sospechosa. Pero tenía que comprender que la seguridad de Lydia estaba antes que la de ninguno. Cuadró los hombros y con toda la seguridad que la caracterizaba, comenzó a andar con Isaac tras ella, y sus dedos rozando una de las tres botellas que quedaban en su bolso.

 

*

– Señor, todo está yendo según lo planeado– Gerard unió sus manos detrás de su espalda sin mirar al muchacho– Ellos me creyeron.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso? No quiero más fallos. Los inugami están creciendo en poder. Pero odio los contratiempos.

–Sí, señor. Trabajé muy duro en mi fachada, ellos no tienen porque desconfiar de mí.

– Bien. ¿Has sabido algo de mi nieta?

– El vigilante que tiene asignado aún sigue con ella. Hace poco nos avisó que ella ya entregó la cuarta botella. Está en camino hacia la quinta– Gerard carraspeó sintiendo su garganta reseca y apretada. Sacó el frasco de pastillas del abrigo y se llevó un par a la boca antes de empezar a toser. 

– Ella está tardando demasiado– habló apenas sintió su garganta relajarse– Necesito que todos beban el líquido. Manda a otro a ayudarla. 

– Está bien si voy yo.

–No, tú no. Tu fachada podría tambalearse de mala manera por eso. Manda a otro.

–Bien, iré a dar las órdenes– se dio la vuelta y vio al rubio con la cabeza agachada y las manos en la espalda.

– Pero no era de eso sobre lo que quería hablar– el chico alzó la cabeza un poco para ver a su superior con el ceño fruncido– Sé que has estado tanteando entre la línea que dibujé para tí. Espero que sepas guardar tus sentimientos para ti mismo y acabar con el plan como debe ser. El chico tiene que morir, y si te atreves a intentar frenar eso, morirás tú también y no cumpliré con el trato. ¿Entendido?– El muchacho apretó los labios disimuladamente y asintió resignado.

– Sí, señor Argent.

–Bien, retírate– el muchacho se giró con los puños apretado, estiró la mano para abrir la puerta pero ésta se abrió antes y otro hombre chocó contra él.

– Oh, lo siento Morgan– se disculpó aún sintiendo impotencia con Gerard.

– No pasa nada chico– el hombre se hizo a un lado y lo dejó salir– ah, espera Zac, te necesitan en la sala B12. Tienen un problema con la organización que habrá para la gran noche. 

Zac asintió sin mirar a nadie realmente y salió de allí con incertidumbre. 

 

*

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?– Peter se recostó en uno de los árboles que había frente al Németon. 

– Sabemos que Gerard vendrá aquí, así que necesitamos poner la balanza un poco a nuestro favor– Chris tensó un hilo casi invisible revisando que la trampa funcionaría a la primera y no se encasquillara. 

– ¿Poniendo trampas? No creo que funcione. Creo que han demostrado ser más listos que esto– dijo señalando todas las trampas alrededor de la zona– ¿qué son un par de trampas en contra de los inugamis?

Chris se tensó sintiendo su sangre arder. Él estaba aquí intentado ser de ayuda mientras el maldito lobo no hacía nada más que poner pegas a todo lo que hacía. Sabía que las trampas servirían de poco contra todo lo que Gerard traería encima, pero lo hacía precisamente por eso. Gerard no se esperaría de que él gastaría tiempo en eso y no se preocuparía. Entonces podría utilizarlas como un contratiempo. 

–Mira, Peter, si no quieres estar aquí, vete. De todas formas ya me has dicho los puntos ciegos de esta zona, no necesito nada más– Chris se acercó hasta otro árbol para poner otra de sus trampas, sus movimientos eran bruscos, no sería capaz de ponerla si no se calmaba, pero estaba harto de todo.

–No hace falta que te pongas así, Argent, solo estaba dando mi punto de vista– Peter se acercó y le quitó de las manos el fino hilo de entre los dedos. Había apretado tanto entre sus manos  que ahora pequeños cortes dejaban salir ligeras gotas de sangre.

– ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero quiero poner en esto todo lo que pueda! ¡Por mi culpa esos muchos están muertos! ¡Por mi culpa más de ellos pueden morir!– Peter tiró el hilo a un lado y sostuvo con fuerza las muñecas del hombre. Era un gran contraste a cuando sostenía las de Stiles. Las de él eran finas, ligeras y delicadas. La de este hombre eran gruesas y pesadas. Sus manos ásperas.

– Cálmate. ¿Quieres? No fue tu culpa que nadie muriera– un pinchazo en su corazón cuando recordó a su sobrino. Por más que pensara en ello era incapaz de echarle la culpa a Chris.

– ¡Es mi padre!

– Exactamente. Tu padre, no tú. Tú no tienes la culpa de las acciones de ese hombre. ¿Entiendes? Tú no lo obligaste a hacer nada de lo que está haciendo– el hombre apretó los dientes sintiendo sus ojos picar con furia. 

– Podría haber hecho algo.

–Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. No te eches encima algo que no puede ser cambiado– el rostro del cazador se desfiguró un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar salir un par de lágrimas. El corazón de Peter se apretó con pena del pobre hombre y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

– Derek está muerto por mi culpa. Toda tu familia está muerta por mi culpa– los sollozos apenas hicieron inteligibles sus palabras. 

– No es así. Sabes que no lo es. Tú no tuviste nada que ver en ningún caso.

–Lo siento– una tanda de gruesas lágrimas salieron junto a su voz rota.

– No me pidas perdón– Peter cerró sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo el dolor que hacía muchos años había enterrado en su alma– Por favor– rogó.

–Lo siento– las manos de Chris se apretaron en su camisera, justo encima de la espalda de Peter. Los fuertes dedos jalaban de ella, estirándola.

–Basta Chris– Peter inclinó la cabeza y apoyó su frente en el hombro del rubio sintiendo como el fuerte cuerpo temblaba en descontrol debido al llanto. Nunca lo había visto tan débil y demacrado.

– ¡Lo siento tanto!– No pudo más. Tiró del cabello corto de Chris, ladeando su cabeza y unió sus labios en menos de un segundo, las lágrimas viajando por su rostro llenas de dolor y melancolía. 

 

*

 

Jackson apretó la mano de Stiles entre las suyas propias. El chico había dejado de temblar hace un par de horas. Todo el líquido transparente cubría el suelo de madera de la casa de McCall mezclado con sangre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Stiles?  Stiles era lo mejor que había en todo el mundo. ¿Por qué todos estaban empeñados en hacerle tanto daño? Él ya había sufrido demasiado, estaba cansado de verlo sufrir por todo, solo quería que lo dejaran en paz de una vez. 

Pasó su mano por el rostro frío de él. Su piel suave se sentía ahora pegajosa debido al sudor y sus finos labios rosados ahora eran de un frío tono morado. Si no fuera porque veía su pecho subir y bajar en una respiración dificultosa, hubiera pensado que estaba muerto.

–¿Sigue sin despertar?– Jackson alzó la mirada viendo a Scott tomar de una botella de agua.

– No, todavía no. Al menos su temperatura ha subido un poco. Pero aún está demasiado frío– el lobo caminó arrastrando una silla hasta colocarla al lado suyo sin quitar la vista de Stiles. Jackson iba a preguntarle si había llamado al resto de la manada cuando lo notó.

–Scott. ¿Por qué estás bebiendo de la botella de Stiles?– el moreno frunció el ceño mirando de la botella a Jackson y viceversa.

– ¿Qué dices? Esta botella es mía.  

– No, no lo es. Esa botella se la dio Allison a Stiles de parte de Deaton. Me acuerdo.

–Jackson, esta botella la acabo de sacar de la nevera, enserio, la acabo de abrir– Scott se quedó callado un momento– Pero también me la dio Allison. 

– No creeras...

–Dices que se la dio departe de Deaton. Lo llamaré– Jackson asintió viendo a Scott marcando a la veterinaria. Se levantó de su sitio colocando la mano de Stiles con cuidado sobre el sofá donde estaba. Salió de la casa y abrió el coche buscando la mochila del chico. En cuanto la vio la abrió sacando la botella de plástico viendo lo que se suponía era agua. 

Desenroscó la tapa y olió el interior. Entonces fue capaz de percibirlo. Antes no había podido por lo débil que era, pero ahora que sabía que buscar lo descubrió de inmediato.

– ¡Jackson!– Scott gritó desde la puerta– ¡Deaton no sabe nada sobre las botellas! – Jackson salió del coche por completo y alzó la botella.

– Scott. Esto no es solo agua.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Yo les dejo mi twitter aquí, allí voy a avisar cada vez que actualice, de acuerdo? Perdon por la nota ;)

@SNyancat

Aunque les sigo avisando que la historia tambien esta en wattpad

Mi usuario: Magic_dreamer 

Los quierooo


	28. Chapter 28

–¿Qué quieres decir con que no es agua?– Jackson cerró el coche e hizo señas a Scott para que se acercara, manteniendo el supuesto agua alejado de su cuerpo. No queria inhalarlo más de lo que había hecho ya.

–Pues eso mismo– entregó la botella al chico para que la olfateara. Al hacerlo Scott arrugó la nariz y volvió a pegarla a la boquilla del recipiente. Miró a Jackson con una expresión de genuina confusión. .

–No huelo nada– El rubio suspiró y le arrebató la botella hastiado.

–Eres un pequeño lobo inutil–Scott gruñó– Mira, idiota– Jackson dejó caer un chorro de agua sobre la verde hierba del cesped. Scott vio asombrado como la pequeña zona se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en un rastro de brizna reseco y opaco– ¿Sorprendido?

–Pero no huele a nada...

–Exacto. Scott, incluso el agua tiene un ligero olor. Esta cosa– No huele a nada, pero sí que sabe diferente.

–Si– Scott asintió. Él no lo había notado antes, pero ahora que lo pensaba sí que tenía un sabor extraño en su boca. ¿Cómo de idiota podía ser? No tanto, Stiles había tomado esa cosa todo el día.

–Scott– Jackson llamó su atención– Mientras estaba con Gerdard...–titubeó un poco al nombrarlo. Todavía era difícil recordar lo que había hecho bajo las órdenes del viejo– Recuerdo que les daban agua a algunos cazadores. Siempre me pareció raro que los ataran para hacerla beber y luego ellos se iban por su propio pie. Pero después ellos aparecían muertos– Miró a Scott viendo en sus ojos que entendía a donde quería llegar.

–Allison nos dio esta botella–dijo con un nudo en su garganta– Ella está compinchada con Gerard.

Jackson asintió reconociendo la decepción que invadía sin tregua el rostro. Le pasó por la mente abrazarlo, pero mando la idea a China. Él solo abrazaba a dos personas, y ninguna de ellas era Scott.

–¿Dónde está ella ahora?

–Con Lydia, creo.

–Llámala, dile que hemos encontrado algo extraño– Scott lo miró receloso– No le voy a hacer daño. Solo llámala.

*

Chris empujó su cuerpo contra el hombre ansioso de conseguir más tacto. Sus lágrimas se secaban en su mejilla dejándolo con un fastidiosa sensación. Pasó como pudo una mano sobre ellas, apartándolas, pero en cuanto aquel rastro desapareció nuevas lágrimas nacieron retomando el trabajo de las otras.

Cerró los ojos perdiéndose en los calientes y ásperos labios de Peter, su boca abriéndose para dar paso desesperadamente a la lengua inquieta que lo asaltaba.

La sensación de aquella lengua arremolinándose con la suya lo estaba llevando a un nivel de excitación que nunca había experimentado. Era muy diferente a la experiencia con las mujeres. Aquel beso era rudo y demandante.

Acarició la piel expuesta con sus odiosos pulmones quejándose de la falta de aire. Muy en contra a sus deseos, Peter se alejó de él inhalando el fuerte aroma de Chris con cada profunda respiración.

Chris lo miró a los ojos durante un segundo y se apartó como si de una piedra ardiendo se tratara.

–Lo siento– Peter se disculpó. Su voz salía llena de arrepentimiento– Yo no quería... Yo no...

–Está bien– dijo Chris evitándole a Peter una peor situación– Sé que solo lo hacías para consolarme. Y no te preocupes; no le diré nada a Stiles... Y tampoco a Jackson.

Se dio la vuelta no queriendo seguir expuesto a aquella mirada. Había disfrutado demasiado de aquel beso y no debería haberlo hecho. Ahora se sentía peor que antes. Terminó de preparar la última trampa en un horrible y pesado silencio.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y emprendió el corto camino hasta su coche. Le dolía la cabeza solo de pensar en la clase de situación incómoda en la que los había sumido a ambos. Entonces Peter tiró de su brazo aprisionando su cuerpo contra el coche y Peter para que sus labios fueran invadidos gustosamente de nuevo.

*

– ¿Sí? –Allison contestó su móvil sosteniendo la cabeza de Isaac entre sus manos para evitar que cayera al suelo y terminara peor de lo que ella quería. Tragó saliva lo mássilenciosamente que pudo y dejó poco a poco al rubio en el suelo –Dime, Scott. ¿Qué ocurre?– El cazador que había llegado con órdenes de Gerard sacudió los bolsillos de Isaac y lo rodeo con un círculo de ceniza de serbal.

– Allison, tienes que venir a mi casa –la voz de Scott salió rápida y aguda diciéndole a Allison que algo no iba bien en la casa de su novio. Frunció el ceño mirando al hombre y le hizo ceñas para que se acercara.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Ah pasado algo malo?

– Stiles está un poco mareado y con fiebre. Dice que no le queda más del agua de Deaton. ¿Podrías traer más? –Tanto la cazadora como su compañero abrieron los ojos de sobremanera muy sorprendidos. Supuso que tenía que ver con Stiles, pero el echo de que después de haberse bebido una de esas botellas enteras y siguiera en pie y pidiendo más no era algo que entraba en los planes.

– Está bien, estaré allí en unos quince minutos.

– Date prisa –y colgó.

Se quedó viendo a su móvil todavía sin poder creerse aquello. Miró al hombre a su lado y vio que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y marcando su móvil.

– ¿Qué haces? –Apartó el aparato de sus manos.

– ¿No está claro? Voy a avisar a Gerard. Ese chico se supone que tendría que estar medio muerto, no solo mareado y con ganas de seguir tomando –El hombre arrebató el teléfono de su mano y se lo llevó al oído.

– ¿Cómo que medio muerto? ¡Gerard dijo que solo lo dejaría débil un tiempo! –La desesperación se abrió paso por su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica.

– Eres una estúpida ingenua– su tono estaba tan lleno de veneno que enseguida una alerta se encendió en su cabeza– Ese chico de todas formas tiene que acabar en el maldito árbol, muerto. Da igual si lo lleva débil o medio muerto, lo único que importa es que muera sobre el Németon.

El cazador se dio la vuelta y volvió a marcar en su móvil. Allison sacó rápidamente una pequeña daga de su calzado, silbó al hombre y cuando se dio la vuelta hizo una profunda herida en su brazos. Inmediatamente el hombre comenzó a temblar y cayó paralizado en el suelo.

–Estoy un poco harta de que todos me manejen a su antojo– Pasó a su lado y pisó con fuerza el móvil conviertiéndolo en un montón de trozos irreparables.

Salió de allí todo lo deprisa que sus piernas podían soportar. Iba a ser muy difícil explicar todo sin que quedara como la mala. Pero ya no le importaba. No quería que nadie más sufriera y menos por culpa suya. La rabia se aferró a ella como si fuera un órgano más en su interior. Gerard realmente no sabía con quien estaba jugando cuando decidió enfrentarse a esa manada.

Llegó a la casa de Scott en el tiempo acordado y tocó la puerta quizás con demasiada fuerza. Iba a empezar a hablar desde que sintió la puerta abrirse pero ni una palabra salió de su boca cuando ya se encontraba contra el suelo y con un pesado y enfadado kánima.

– ¡Jackson! ¡Dijiste que no le harías daño! –la voz de Scott llegó desde algún lugar cerca de ellos. Después de unos largos segundos el peso en su espalda se esfumó y fue levantada con brusquedad encontrándose con el rostro de Jackson medio convertido y lleno de furia–

–¡Me vas a decir ahora mismo que mierda estás haciendo! –Ella suspiró nerviosa y se dejó arrastrar hasta el salón. Su corazón se apretó de muy mala manera cuando vio a Stiles acostado en el sofá viéndose demacrado. Realmente parecía un muerto. Su conciencia la apuñaló de la peor manera, se sentó con los ojos picándole y el remordimiento comiéndosela. Entonces empezó su pequeño relato.

En unos minutos había explicado como Gerard había ido con ella diciéndole que si no lo ayudaba a conseguir como mínimo a Stiles y debilitar a la manada, sería Lydia la que tendría que ocupar el lugar de Stiles.

–Y decidiste ayudarlo y sacrificar a Stiles– El reproche en la voz de Scott hizo más daño que su auto flagelación emocional .Fueron solo cosquillas en comparación.

–¡ Lydia es mi mejor amiga!

–¡Creía que Stiles también lo era!

–¡Stiles puede defenderse! 

–¡No puede hacerlo si vas por la puta vida envenenándolo! ¡¡Joder!! –El último grito de Scott resonó por toda la casa provocando que algún que otro cristal se agrietara. El chico respiró profundo y guardó su parte animal que había dejado salir sin querer.

–Me importa bastante poco vuestros gritos– habló Jackson sentado en el reposa brazos del sofá donde descansaba Stiles– Solo quiero saber como hago que se mejore.

– Es solo una bebida y Stiles es fuerte. Seguramente su organismo puede eliminar cualquier rastro de esa cosa en su cuerpo. 

– Eso ya lo sé. Al menos dejó de vomitar sangre hace un rato. Pero debería ir más rápido– comentó preocupado– él lleva dos animales en su interior, se supone que eso es el doble de poder de sanación. ¿Entonces porqué se cura tan malditamente lento? –Jackson acarició con cuidado las largas garras que reemplazaban las lindas y cuidadas uñas de su chico.

– Quizás es por que su parte felina no está sanando– habló Scott y el par miró hacia él– Las garras son de lobo. Quizás su parte lobo esta sanando como debe, pero el kitsune no.

– ¿Cuándo te volviste tan listo?– Allison dijo sin pensar. Se ganó una mala mirada de Scott.

– ¿Cómo activamos su parte felina? –Scott se encogió de hombros.

–Llamemos a Deaton–Jackson miró a Scott.

– Deaton un día de estos nos matará a todos.

Los tres se quedaron ahí unos momentos en silencio. Scott llamó a Deaton y le dijo que quizás Noshiko tuviera algo. El hombre lobo decidió ir con Allison a por lo que sea que les tuvieran que dar y Jackson se quedaría junto a Stiles.

Pasó alrededor de media hora y todavía no habían vuelto. La veterinaria no estaba tan jodidamente lejos. Marco su número un par de veces sin obtener respuesta. Iba a marcar el de Allison pero entonces tocaron el timbre de la puerta.

Se dirigió allí y antes incluso de abrir la puerta el olor al otro lado no le gusto ni un pelo.

–¿Qué mierda hiciste?– Peter se encogió un poco por el duro tono.

– Jackson...

– ¿Habéis follado?– dijo mirando a la cara al padre de Allison. Los dos hombres se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral que solo confirmó lo que Jackson ya sabía– Eres un hijo de puta.

Dio media vuelta dejando la puerta abierta y fue a sentarse al lado de Stiles nuevamente. Poco después entraron Peter y Chris con la cara más larga y derrotada que nunca había visto. Podían quedarse así siempre. No le importaba nada ya, solo su Stiles. Únicamente suyo.

– Qué... ¿Qué le ha pasado a Stiles?– la preocupación en la voz del hombre no hizo nada por aliviar su resentimiento.

– Nada que a ti te importe.

– Jackson por favor. No ha sido culpa de Peter– Chris habló desde la ventana en la que se había apoyado.

– Claro que no lo es. Por que su polla no se puso dura cuando follaron– dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir, que era mucho. Chris cerró la boca y miró al suelo. Peter ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a los ojos a nadie.

–Dime que le ha pasado, por favor– rogó Peter e intentó acercarse a Stiles, pero obviamente Jackson se lo negó.

– Si hubieras atendido las miles del llamadas que te hice a lo mejor sabrías qué pasó con él. .

–Jackson, déjame acercarme para verlo– Jackson negó.

–Me das asco. Ya sé de quien heredó Derek la infidelidad.


	29. Chapter 29

– Jackson…– los tres se quedaron en silencio cuando Stiles se removió en el sofá. Jackson inmediatamente se acercó a Stiles y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Con una mala mirada hizo que Peter se alejara, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que Stiles captara el olor que llevaba Peter encima y se pusiera peor. 

– Hey, Stiles. ¿Cómo te sientes? 

– Como una mierda– un par de lágrimas escaparon sin que Jackson pudiera hacer nada por retenerlas. Se había asustado demasiado. Llenó el rostro de Stiles con muchísimos besos agradecido de que despertara. 

– ¿Dónde estamos?– se separó un poco de Jackson sentándose de manera apropiada en el sofá, todavía un poco confundido. Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaban en casa de Scott– ¡Peter! – un pequeño grito de alegría salió junto al nombre del hombre. Jackson frunció el ceño advirtiéndole de que no se acercara. Pero era difícil no hacerlo, Stiles estaba con los brazos abiertos esperando que Peter lo abrazara. Cuando el mayor ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por acortar la distancia bajó los brazos sin saber que pensar– ¿Peter?

Stiles miró a Chris quien se encontraba detrás de Peter, apoyado en la ventana. Miró entre ambos y al tomar una respiración su olfato captó algo que mejor no hubiera identificado nunca.

Su rostro se contrajo con las lágrimas a punto de salir rodando, pero en el último segundo consiguió retenerlas, remplazando su angustiosa expresión por una máscara fría. 

– Stiles…– Peter se acercó mirando a Jackson, pidiéndole permiso silenciosamente para poder llegar hasta el chico. Al ver que no hubo ninguna negativa, llegó hasta donde Stiles y se arrodilló para quedar a casi la misma altura. 

– ¿Por qué?

– Lo siento.

– Te odio– las palabras apenas y salieron entre sus dientes– fuera de mi camino.

El cuerpo de Stiles brilló con una suave luz anaranjada. Su piel dejó de estar pálida y sus labios regresaron al suave tono rosado y brillante. Las heridas de su interior sanaron eficazmente y su cabello se tornó de nuevo un poco más largo y brillante. 

Se levantó enseñando a los presentes que se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Lástima que su corazón no se hubiera curado con el resto de sus heridas. 

La puerta principal estalló en miles de astillas y tres enormes inugamis entraron.

 

*

Scott y Allison iban en moto lo más rápido que podían. Los dos acaban de salir de la veterinaria. Allí se habían encontrado con Deaton y Noshiko. Al parecer alguien les había filtrado que Gerard estaba en camino de atacar a Stiles. Todos pensaron que lo necesitaba para volverse más fuerte, pero según Allison no solo quería utilizarlo, si no sacrificarlo.   
Noshiko les había avisado que los poderes de Stiles irían aumentado según fuera pasando el tiempo hasta que ya llegaran a su punto máximo. Lo que quería decir que solo tenían que esperar a que los efectos del kitsune empezaran a aparecer.   
Pero lo que tenía a Scott tan ansioso era otra cosa.

–Stiles tiene mucho poder dentro de él. Es un milagro que su cuerpo haya podido aguantar hasta ahora tanto peso– les dijo Noshiko antes de salir de la veterinaria. Les acercó un colgante parecido al que Jackson llevaba al cuello– Esto hará que sus poderes estén en balance, pero no durará demasiado. Aún así lo ayudará.   
– Sí, gracias.  
– ¡Espera Scott!– Scott miró hacia atrás para decirle a Allison que fuera poniéndose el casco. Se acercó de nuevo a la mujer– Ten mucho cuidado. Si el colgante se rompe mientras Stiles esté utilizando sus poderes puede ser fatal para su vida. El poder del kitsune retenido en él saldrá de golpe, y eso le podría causar la muerte.

Scott apretó el colgante entre sus dedos con el miedo de perder a su mejor amigo. ¡Ellos habían sido inseparables desde que nacieron! ¿Qué sería de él sin Stiles?   
Aparcó la moto y bajó como alma que lleva el diablo tumbando a Allison sin querer.   
La puerta de su casa estaba hecha añicos, Scott temió mientras pasaba y veía el salón de su casa destrozado.  
– ¡Stiles!– sacó un enorme trozo de madera de su camino, rezó a todo lo que se ocurría porque Stiles estuviera bien– ¡Stiles!

– ¡Aquí!– Scott dio gracias al cielo y corrió desde donde venía la voz de su amigo. El chico estaba arriba en su habitación y sin pensarlo volvió a abrazarlo y unir sus labios.

– ¡Maldito perro en celo!– Jackson se lanzó hacia Scott clavando sus colmillos en el brazo. Scott con un pequeño grito se separó llevando una mano donde su herida empezaba a sangrar. 

– ¡Joder, Jackson!

– ¡Joder nada! ¡¿Quién te dijo que podías tocar a MI pareja?!– Jackson empujó a Scott y limpio los labios de Stiles con su camiseta para luego besarlos– Maldito perro callejero… 

Scott se quedó en silencio y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Chris estaba recostado en su cama con una herida profunda en su pierna y Peter sentado en su escritorio. Y más aún era el ligero olor que notó en el cuerpo de ellos dos.  
– Vosotros dos…  
– Cállate Scott – respondieron al unísono Stiles y Jackson.  
Scott se quedó mirando a Peter deseando que las miradas mataran.   
– No creí que fueras capaz de esto. No tú.  
– Scott… –Stiles le reprendió.  
– Tanto que lo amabas y decías que era tu pareja, que su felicidad estaba a tu lado– bufó– No mereces ni que te insulte.

*  
Stiles agachó la mirada aguantando las lágrimas como podía. Él tampoco esperaba una traición así por parte de Peter, creía poder confiar en él así que se relajó y expuso. Todo era culpa suya, por ser tan confianzudo. Debería haber aprendido la lección con Derek. Con él tampoco se había esperado una infidelidad.

Tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta dispuesto a olvidar el tema. No quería seguir pensando en eso. Si lo hacía estaba seguro de que el dolor y decepción se lo comerían entero.  
– Los inugamis estuvieron aquí– cortó el duelo de miradas que se llevaban Jackson y Chris– Tres de ellos y varios cazadores. Conseguí eliminar a los tres inugamis sin mucho problema. Pero Isaac que me dijo que estos eran más fuertes.

– ¡Ah!– Scott pegó un salto y sacó de su bolsillo un colgante que tendió a Stiles. Lo miró interrogante– Me lo dio Noshiko. Dice que ayudará a guardar tus poderes y será más fácil manejarlos.

– Bueno, gracias– se lo puso sintiéndose inmediatamente más ligero. Scott se quedó viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. Stiles sabía que su amigo le estaba ocultando algo, pero no lo forzaría a decir nada. No quería malas noticias ahora. No creía ser capaz de soportar algo después de Peter.

– Deberíamos ir hacia el Németon– Chris habló por fin, guardando su móvil– Deaton me ha llamado. Han entrado dos inugamis en la veterinaria y se llevaron a Jordan. 

Stiles se dirigió al armario de Scott y se desnudó sin importarle que todas las miradas estuvieran en él. Escuchó el rugido de advertencia procedente de Jackson.

– Scott, mueve tus ojos del cuerpo de mi chico.  
Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y se cambió de ropa. 

– ¿Nos vamos? – salió de la casa con todos siguiéndolos– Oh, hay que llamar a Isaac.  
– ¡Yo me encargo! –gritó Allison rápidamente. Stiles la miró de reojo. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa loca obsesiva? Posdata: perdón Scott– Sé donde está e iré más rápido.

*

Llegaron al bosque no mucho tiempo después. Por el camino habían estado pensando en lo que hacer una vez llegaran al bosque. Stiles iba pensando en el coche de Chris Argent la forma de llegar directamente al Németon. La verdad era que había hecho una pequeña excursión al bosque con la vieja asiática para asegurarse de ser capaz de llegar hasta el árbol. Pero aún así esperaba poder llegar sin ningún problema. 

Sostuvo la mano de Jackson y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, recibiendo todo el amor que ese chico le ofrecía. Hasta ahora Jackson había sido el único que le había demostrado fidelidad y verdadero amor.  
Si le hubieran dicho hace un par de meses que Jackson y él estuvieran enamorados, se hubiera caído al suelo y reído hasta llorar.   
Sin embargo no quería fiarse demasiado porque con la suerte que tenía Jackson podría ser capaz de dejarlo también. Pero le daría el beneficio de la duda, y confiaría en él. Lo quería demasiado.  
Se alejó un poco de él para después acercarse de nuevo, uniendo sus bocas y deleitándose con el masculino sabor de su novio. Gimió cuando Jackson hizo que se sentara en sus piernas y apretó su culo con las dos manos. Era un mal momento, pero veía que eso no le importaba a su pene el cual se endureció con el toque de Jackson en su cuerpo.  
Movió sus caderas jadeando en la boca de su rubio arrebatador, al parecer el amiguito de Jackson también estaba despierto y con ganas de atención.   
– Me gusta esta manera de liberar estrés– Stiles rio ante el comentario y volvió a besar con pasión aquel par de labios.  
Un carraspeo en la parte delantera los sacó de su momento feliz. Miró a Chris que los observaba desde el asiento del copiloto y le sonrió.   
– Sé que otra cosa puede aliviar tu estrés– dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara entre las piernas de Jackson.  
– Stiles no creo que sea el momento para…– sus palabras fueron rápidamente remplazadas por gemidos al mismo segundo en que Stiles se llevó rápidamente medio miembro de Jackson a la boca– ¡Joder! 

Sin darle tiempo a Jackson de siquiera respirar, comenzó un rápido vaivén con su cabeza. Chupaba desde la punta y bajaba todo el camino hasta que su nariz chocaba contra el rubio y fino vello púbico.   
Las manos de Jackson sostuvieron la cabeza de Stiles a la vez que guiaba su pene entre dentro de aquella caliente boca. Un gemino estrangulado salió desde su garganta con la fuerte succión de Stiles. Era increíble como el chico podía meter toda su polla en la boca sin ningún esfuerzo.  
Siguió alternando entre lamidas y chupadas sin descanso teniendo a Jackson hecho masilla en su lugar en el coche. 

– Stiles, amor… ¡Me voy a correr!– fue capaz de decir apenas entre dientes. Stiles se tomó eso como su señal para aumentar la intensidad. Separó un poco más las piernas de Jackson y tragó su pene hasta el fondo, tarareando y gimiendo. Sintiendo todo aquello llenando su garganta– ¡Oh Dios! – Jackson sostuvo con fuerza la cabeza de Stiles y rápidamente follaba la increíble boca de él, sus bolas pegándose a su cuerpo. Stiles dejó de chupar y solo lo dejó violar a su antojo sus labios. Unos segundos más tarde se encontraba chupando la punta y el sabor de su semen explotando en su lengua.   
Lamió hasta dejar el gran pene de Jackson sin una gota de semen, pasándose la lengua por los labios bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

– Realmente tienes una boca de ensueño– suspiró abrochándose los pantalones–   
– Eso me han dicho– rio a carcajadas al recibir la mirada cargada de celos de Jackson– pero yo soy solo tuyo – se volvió a subir encima de él y atacó su boca en un nuevo beso.  
– No te has corrido– susurró Jackson apretando su pene por encima de los pantalones. Lo liberó y trabajó la dura erección de Stiles con la mano hasta hacerlo venirse. Llevó su mano hasta la boca, tomando el semen de Stiles como había hecho el delgado chico antes.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse de nuevo hasta que Chris volvió a molestarlos con su carraspeo. Esta vez Stiles notó el sonrojo en el rostro pálido del cazador.  
– A partir de aquí hay que ir andando– Stiles simplemente se acomodó los pantalones y bajó del coche seguido de Jackson y Chris.  
Unos metros más adelante se reunieron con Scott, Allison y Isaac. Se notaba que entre Isaac y Allison había malas vibraciones. 

– ¿Y Peter? – Preguntó Isaac. Fue decirlo e invocarlo. Peter apareció por un lado bajándose del Camaro de Derek. Stiles no sabía como sentirse respecto a eso. Él no quería que nadie tocara las cosas de Derek. Pero supuso que sería normal. Peter después de todo era el tío de Derek. Un Hale. 

Un maldito Hale infiel.

– ¿Vamos o no? – Se apartó de Peter y comenzó a andar a través del bosque, lamentablemente al lado de Chris. No quería caer en alguna tonta trampa del hombre.  
A medida que andaban iban encontrando cazadores idiotas que habían caído en trampas. Scott al principio quería dejarlos con vida, sin embargo rápidamente se resignó cuando uno de los cazadores se lanzó contra Isaac e intentó matarlo. 

En un punto del camino todos dejaron de andar y se quedaron viendo a Stiles.

– ¿Qué?   
– Nos tienes que guiar al Németon, imbécil.  
– No le hables así, perro en celo– Stiles sonrió como tonto antes el tono de Stiles. Sorprendentemente Derek nunca lo había defendido de pequeñas cosas como esas. Y le encantaba.  
Dejó de prestarles atención y se concentró plenamente en sus poderes como kitsune. De nuevo su piel brilló anaranjada y simplemente se dejó guiar con los ojos cerrados.


	30. Chapter 30

Veo resplandecer la pálida piel de Stiles y cerrar sus ojos. El niño comienza a desviarse por una parte del bosque por donde sabía perfectamente que no había nada.

-¿A dónde va?- Les pregunto a los chicos- Por ahí no hay absolutamente nada. Lo he recorrido millones de veces desde que era pequeño.

-Cállate. ¿Por qué no vas a manosearte con Peter en vez de decir tonterías?- miro mal a Jackson por sus palabras. Me estaba hartando rápidamente de él.

-Mira tú niñato de mier...

\- ¡Chris! -me grita Peter acercándose a mi y cogiéndome la mano- Cálmate, ¿vale?

Bufo y camino sin soltar su mano fijándome bien en que Stilinski no pise ninguna de las trampas.

No quería esto. Había besado a Peter sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer todo eso. Era un hombre maduro. No debería haberme dejado llevar por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas para mí. 

 

*

 

Me acerco mucho más a Stiles con ganas de arrancarle las manos a Peter y a Chris. Sabía que Chris tenía ganas de lanzarse contra mí y atravesarme con una de sus armas, pero me daba exactamente igual. Ellos dos le había hecho daño a Stiles de la peor manera. ¿Cómo pudieron ser capaces de hacerle eso? ¿Por qué a él? Estaba harto de que al muchacho le estuvieran haciendo daño constantemente. Él no quería que lo hirieran más. Si puediera cogería a Stiles y lo llevaría lejos de todo ese mundo revuelto que nos tenía siempre en peligro. 

Doy un salto asustado cuando Stiles se para de golpe y casi choco contra él. Todos dejamos de caminar y nos quedamos en silencio esperando alguna reacción de mi dulce chico. Pasaron dos largos y estresantes minutos hasta que sin poder contener más la tensión deslicé mi mano con la suya entrelazando nuestros dedos. Suspiré aliviado cuando él abrió sus ojitos caramelos y se giró a vermer. Podía notar por su mirada que estaba un poco aturdido.

-¿Todo bien?- Él solo asintió y apretó mi mano. El decir que ese gesto me llenó de alegría era un maldito eufemismo. Lo vi mirar de reojo a Peter y a Chris, y luego volvió a mi.

-Sí, todo bien - tomó una gran respiración y miró alrededor escaneando la zona.

-¿Hemos llegado o no? - La voz llena de retraso de Scott me sacó de quicio. Lo miré con todo el veneno que pude reunir. Ojalá las miradas mataran. Bueno no, Stiles nunca me perdonaría que hiciera eso. Puta vida. Al menos con mi mirada conseguí que cerrara la boca.

\- Reconozco este área... - murmuró y dio un par de pasos hacia delante siguiendo por donde estabamos yendo.

Stiles siguió andando un poco más y yo lo seguí fielmente, ignorando los bufidos y comentarios susurrados de Chris alegando que por aquí no había absolutamente nada. Estaba tan concentrado en no saltar a la yugular del cazador que esta vez sí choqué contra el delgado y pornográfico cuerpo de Stiles. Miré hacia delante sobre la cabeza de él y solté el aire por la sorpresa de ver un enorme tocón en medio de un pequeño claro. 

\- Hemos llegado- murmuró con alivio. Sabía que estaba asustado de no ser capaz de saber dónde estaba el Németon. Pero aquí estaba, parado frente a él. 

-Sí, aquí estamos. - le sonreí mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia abajo para darle un casto beso en los labios. Stiles me miró sonriendo y fue el momento exacto en que supe que estaba totalmente a sus pies. En cualquier momento que él me sonreía notaba como algo en mí se evaporaba y me dejaba más liviano, libre. Era un auténtico oasis estar a su lado. Si solo me hubiera tomado dos segundos de mi vida para observar a Stiles me hubiera dado cuenta que él era lo que necesitaba. Era el bálsamo para mi vida hecha pedazos.

\- Chicos, ¿qué es eso? - señaló Scott hacia el tocón del Németon. Todos miramos.

\- El Németon. -hablo Isaac con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa disimulada.

-No me refería a eso, idiota. - Scott comenzó andar inseguro hacia los restos de lo que una vez fue un enorme árbol y se paró unos cuantos metros señalando una parte. Busqué con la mirada hasta que vi a lo que se refería.

\- Una mano. -Dije dejando claro a todos. Estaba claro que era una mano lo que sobresalía por la parte de atrás del Németon. Inhalé con fuerza y descaro el aire captando todos los olores característicos a mi alrededor.

\- Jordan- confirmó Stiles ante todos y vi la intención de moverse a por el cuerpo de Jordan. Peter y yo alcanzamos a cogerlo antes de que diera más de dos pasos. Stiles se quedó quieto mirando su muñeca donde Peter tenía puesta su mano. Gruñí y tiré de Stiles a mi lado haciendo que Peter soltara su mano. Noté la molestia dePeter y como frunció los labios. - ¿Qué haces? - Stiles me miró ignorando a Peter.

\- Es raro... - susurró Chris- Esto es muy raro. ¿Sólo está Jordan aquí?

\- Se habrán distraído.- Isaac dio un par de pasos más cerca del tocón. Miré la zona con cautela.

-No lo creo... - murmuro. Gerard de ninguna manera podía ser distraído. ¿Un loco de mierda sin escrúpulos? Eso sí. Pero no distraído, no era ese tipo de persona.

-Vamos, no seáis pesimistas y vamos a por Jordan. -Isaac nos miró fijamente unos segundos y bufó. Comienza a caminar acercándose al árbol

-No creo que deberías hacer eso...- Le digo sin soltar la mano de Stiles.

\- ¿Sois idiotas o qué os pasa?- el tono que usó no me gustó un pelo, y menos cuando Stiles se tensó a mi lado. - ¡Tenemos a Jordan a menos de tres metros de nosotros y no queréis ir a por él! ¡Stiles! ¿¡En serio!?

 

*

Di un paso cerca de Jackson poniendo una mano en su pecho para que se calmara cuando Isaac me gritó. Sabía que tenía razón, deberíamos aprovechar el momento y coger a Jordan, pero había algo en el aire que me hacía desconfiar tanto o incluso más de lo que lo hacían el resto de la manada. Incluso Allison se había quedado a un lado sin intentar acercarse, solo observando a Isaac.

\- Isaac-Lo miré pero no conseguí decir nada más cuando el chico me miró mal y suspiró acercándose hasta el tocón.

No había pasado ni un solo segundo cerca del Németon cuando un rayo de luz atravesó todo el claro y desapareció en la delgada espalda de Isaac, dejando allí una enorme mancha negra y un mustio olor a carne quemada por todo el lugar.

Una mancha se movió a mi lado y vi a Scott correr hacia Isaac teniendo el tiempo justo para cogerlo mientras caía al suelo, inconsciente. Otro rayo de luz atravesó el claro y esta vez el rayo apenas rozó el brazo de mi amigo. Grité asustado separándome de Jackson y corriendo para llegar al lado de Scott y su brazo chamuscado.

-¡Stiles! ¡No! -Jackson intentó retenerme pero me libré de él fácilmente. Di un paso justo en una de las raíces del Németon que sobresalían de la tierra y otro rayo iluminó todo. Coloqué mis manos frente a mi como me había enseñado la vieja zorra y el rayo se quedó a varios centímetros de mi moviéndose en círculos como una bola de luz blanca.

Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué hacía con ella? Su colgante se levantó de su cuello tirándose hacia la luz y de un segundo a otro la luz había desaparecido de entre mis manos y mi colgante resplandecía. ¿Qué cojones?

Mas rayos de luz llegaban de todas partes mientras los chicos intentaban esquivarlas como podían. Allison tenía varios puntos de su piel chamuscados por el roce de ellos. Me acerqué a ella apartando los rayos.

Todos terminaron espalda con espalda en medio del Németon y yo atrapando los rayos durante un rato. Cada vez notaba como el cansancio se hacía dueño de mi cuerpo con cada rayo que atrapaba. Cogí uno más y eso fue todo. Me tambaleé a un lado y después a otro con todo girando locamente.

Sentí los brazos de Jackson atraparme a media caída. Me dejó con cuidado encima del Németon mientras me abrazaba. En sus ojos una clara prepcupación.

-Han parado -escuché decir a Scott. Y era verdad. Los putos rayos habían dejado de aparecer al fin. Entonces escuché la voz de alguien más que me hizo retorcer el estómago.

-Claro que han parado, ya hemos conseguido lo que queríamos.- La voz de Gerard atravesó mis oídos con su asqueroso timbre que me ponía los pelos de punto. Derek volvió como un huracán a mi mente dejándome más desecho.

-Gerard. -murmuró Chris mirando al hombre con lo que claramente era un asco profundo. Por más que quisiera entenderlo sabía que no podía, gracias a Dios mi padre no era un jodido psicópata.

Jackson me incorporó un poco y conseguí levantarme apoyándome en él, mis piernas temblaban y jadeaba como si hubiera corrido la maldita maratón. O acabara de terminar el entrenamiento de Lacross. Ja. Ja.

-No pensé que funcionaría, pero al parecer os sobrestimé demasiado. Esperaba algo más de inteligencia, sobre todo de tu parte Stiles -la risa baja me dieron ganas de saltar sobre él y arrancarle la lengua llena de veneno que tenía.

No quería ni ver la cara de Isaac, seguro tendrías la culpabilidad escrita por todo su rostro. Un montón de ruido comenzó a llegar y dos inugamis aparecieron a cada lado de Gerard. Jackson, Peter, Chris y Scott se colocaron delante mía, formando un muro. Bufé un poco molesto, si no fuera por que no podía casi ni sostenerme yo mismo me hubiera indignado muchísimo. Ahora yo también tenía poderes, no tenían que protegerme todos. Ya no era humano, ni solo un hombre lobo. Era un puto darconte. 

– ¿Estáis seguros? –la risa de nuevo llenó el lugar, pero rápidamente fue cubierta por los fuertes gruñidos de la manada. La risa se cortó y la sonrisa cayó dejando una mueca enfadada. 

Intenté controlas mi kitsune, era él quien estaba inquieto dentro de mí, luchando contra algo y perdiendo en la batalla. Mi cabeza dolía y notaba el vibrante color de mi flequillo apagarse un poco. 

Los dos inugamis saltaron hacia delante al mismo tiempo en que la manada lo hacía. Nadie pensó en quedarse a mi lado salvo Allison y Chris que mantenían a raya el resto de cazadores. Caí de rodillas sintiéndome horriblemente inútil, como cuando era humano. Miré de reojo la mano que sobresalía de Jordan y fui hasta él, estaba atado al árbol con una especie de cordón de cuero. Me incliné para arrancarla pero en cuando hizo contacto con mi piel resplandeció quemándome ligeramente. 

Lo intenté un par de veces más sin llegar a tocar del todo el maldito cordón. ¿De dónde mierda sacaban este tipo de cosas? ¿De la tienda de Harry Potter? Bufé agobiado y decidido cogí el cordón con las dos manos aguantando el agudo dolor que las atravesaba. Noté el cambio de color de mis ojos a rojo y los colmillos largos y afilados saliendo de mis encías. Puse más fuerza y rugí alto arrancando el cordón. 

Mierda gigantesca. Me acosté de lado sobre el Németon sin mas fuerza escuchando de fondo el ruido de la pelea. Podía distinguir a la perfección de quienes eran los rugidos y gemidos adoloridos. Sobre todo el de Jackson, y no me gustaba para nada sentir como era herido. ¿Cómo había gastado mis fuerzas tan rápido? Lo raro era que no me sentía pesado, si no lo contrario. Demasiado liviano. 

Miré mas allá de Jordan y capté algo moviéndose entre los árboles. Utilicé los ojos de alfa para poder ver mejor y allí la vi. Hija de puta. Ya sabía que era lo que andaba mal conmigo. Me llevé la mano al cuello alcanzando el colgante que me había dado Scott en nombre de la vieja Noshiko. 

Lo rocé con mis dedos pero antes de poder quitármelo del todo un inugami, el último que quedaba al parecer, me levantó por encima de su peluda cabeza y me tiró como si fuera una maldita piedra contra un árbol. Gruñí y cuando levanté la vista toda la sangre se fue de mi rostro. Jackson, Peter y Isaac estaban tirados en el suelo. 

Tiré con fuerza del colgante. Scott gritó negando. Me levanté con toda la fuerza del kitsune de vuelta.


	31. Chapter 31

-¡No! - Scott se tiró encima mía en cuanto conseguí erguirme en condiciones. El cabrón me tiró de nuevo al suelo mientras gritaba como un cerdo en matanza- ¡Póntelo! -cogía el cordón poníendolo sobre mi cuello con demasiada fuerza, el idiota me iba a asfixiar. 

-¡Scott para! ¡Joder! -Lo empujé con mi fuerza renovada hacia el otro lado del Németon. ¡Él realmente iba a conseguir matarme!- ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!? -Scott me miró fijo durante unos segundos y después se levantó con los ojos muy abiertos. Casi parecía un ciervo encandilado que el lobo que era. Si no fuera por la situación me hubiera reído en toda su cara. 

-No te está pasando nada... -murmuró. ¿Este chico se había fumado algo? Ok no, seguro era culpa de la vieja.

-No Scott, no me está pasando nada- Le dije casto y seco y me giré para ver el panorama.

 

Tragué la bilis mientras veía a Jackson levantarse a duras penas del suelo. Peter seguía tirado entre las ramas del Németon al igual que Isaac. Gruñí y sentí a Scott a mi lado gruñendo.

-Pareces un caniche con la rabia...-susurré. El puso los ojos en blanco.

-Necesitabas decir eso, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.-Sabes que sí- reí bajo y salté sobre el inugami que venía hacia nosotros.

La bola de pelos intentó clavar repugnantes colmillos en mi. Ew, no. Lo esquivé con eficacia y una sonrisa. ¡Tener super poder era genial! Lo tiré debajo de mi y sin pensarlo dos veces pateé su cabeza y la plasté contra la dura madera. La sangre se filtró por las pequeñas aberturas del Németon, un líquido negro y espeso. Me dio un escalofrío al ver toda la cabeza hecha pedazos. Quizás sí debería haberlo pensado dos veces antes de aplastarla. 

Escuché el sonido de balas y paré una flecha que venía en mi dirección. ¿Una flecha? Vi a Allison al lado de su padre mirándome con miedo. ¿Qué mierda?- ¿Qué haces?- La chica negó rápidamente.

-Lo siento... No estaba apuntando a ti... -Su voz salió queda. ¿No apuntaba hacia a mi? Me giré. Me giraba mucho, ¿no? Pero entonces sí vi a lo que se refería. Unos metros más allá había un cazador agarrándose el brazo ensangrentado, seguramente por las balas de Chris, y con Jackson tirado a sus pies. Hijo de puta. Estaba intentando llevarse a Jackson. 

Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Nadie iba a llevarse a ese chico de mi lado. Me acerqué a él con paso lento mirándole a los ojos. El pobre cazador parecía muerto de miedo mientras iba acercándome cada vez más. Cuando estuve justo frente a él, separados por unos centímetros escuchó a la perfección como tragaba. 

\- ¿A dónde te crees que vas con. Mi. Chico? -Dije lo último pausadamente. El terror que sentí correr por sus venas me dejó satisfecho, pero no lo suficiente. Lo levanté por el cuello apretando mi mano con fuerza. Su cara se volvía roja y sus ojos parecían que iban a salirse. Los espasmos aparecieron hasta que sonó un crack. Lo dejé caer con un sonido sordo. 

\- ¡Maldito niñato! -me llegó la voz de Gerard desde el otro lado del claro. El viejo tenía una pistola apuntando hacia la cabeza de Allison. Miré a Scott rápidamente y lo vi gruñendo como un caniche y a Chris sorprendido con el arma a medio apuntar- ¡Así no debería haber salido esto! ¡Tú tendrías que estar muriéndote sobre el Németon! -Dí un paso adelante cuando apretó la pistola sobre la sien de Allison. 

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Estás apuntando a tu propia nieta a la cabeza! -le grité. ¿Cómo podía ser una persona tan repugnante?

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Estoy harto de vosotros! ¡Me da igual a quien tenga que matar con tal de conseguir lo que quiero! 

-¿Y qué quieres?-murmuró Chris. 

-¿Sabes? Siempre preferí a tu hermana antes que a ti. Tú te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos. Ella en cambio... Tenía un corazón de hierro -reía mientras hablaba- 

-Tú de verdad... 

-Sí. No pensé que solo necesitara a ese niño paliducho -me señaló. Maldita momia- para poder tenerla de nuevo a mi lado. Pero ¡Tú tenias que meterte en mi contra! ¡Y por si fuera poco, eres un maldito maricón! ¡Tú has puesto a mi nieta en mi contra! 

-¡Eres tú el que está apuntándola con un arma! -Gritó Chris furioso acercándose unos pasos más a ellos. Yo solo estaba ahí en silencio. No me había pasado por alto lo de "maricón". Sabía que Gerard se refería a él y a Peter. 

-¡Y no dudaré en matarla si no tengo a Stiles muerto sobre el Németon junto a Jord..

Gerard no terminó de hablar. Un hilo de sangre comenzaba a salir por la comisura de sus labios. Zac apareció detrás de Gerard empuñando un puñal. El viejo calvo cayó al suelo al fin.

-Dijiste que traerías a mi hermana... Mentiroso.

-¡Zac!-iba a correr hacia él pero el gemido adolorido de Jackson me paró en seco. Zac negó lentamente. Él sabía que necesitaba estar a lado de Jackson antes que con nadie más. Yo estaba enamorado de Jackson. 

Los dejé a todos a su suerte y levanté a mi chico, sonriendo cuando esos ojos azules se clavaron en mí. Era lo mejor que podría haber visto. 

-Hola rubio- pasé su brazo por encima de mi hombro- Deberíamos dejar de vernos cuando estás herido.

-Esa... Es la f-frase más cliché que has dicho en tu vida -río bajo junto a él. 

-Lo sé. Mejor cállame.

-¿Me estás pidiendo un beso?-Su voz salía un poco forzada.

-No, pero si insistes tanto...-me inclino un poco y le dí un ligero beso en los labios- Volvamos a casa. 

-Dios sí, esta locura me va a matar.

 

Scott cogió en brazos a Isaac. Chris ayudó a Peter, Zac cogió a Jordan y Allison se quedó ahí mirando como Scott acariciaba los rizos de Isaac. ¿Eso era todo? Por alguna razón me imaginaba que iba a ser todo mucho peor. Algo tipo X-Men o algo... bueno, mejor así. No necesitábamos a nadie persiguiéndo cosas sobre naturales. No cuando ahora yo también era uno.

Llegamos donde estaban todos los coches. Ahora Peter me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados apoyado sobre el coche de Chris.

-El camaro de Derek...-me susurró-

-Sí. Está bien, lo entiendo. Eres su tío y es normal que lo tengas tu y...

-Es para ti -Me quedo callado. 

-¿Para mí? 

-Sí -suspiró- Derek una vez me dijo que le gustaría verte conducir su camaro, pero no se fiaba de tus dotes de conductor. Dijo... Que estaría vigilándote mientras conducías pero supongo que ya no... -tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta. No iba a llorar. No, no -Guárdalo. Sigue siendo de Derek. 

Asiento. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Él me entregó las llaves y subió al coche de Chris. Todos se fueron y Jackson y yo nos quedamos allí.

-Así que el Camaro de Derek...-Me mira y yo solo asiento.

-¿Te molestas que lo tenga?

-No, para nada -me sonríe abrazándome- Es solo que lo dijo como si Derek fuera a venir a por él algún día. 

-No había pensado en eso -me dejo abrazar apoyando mi frente en su hombro- Supongo que espera secretamente a que vuelva. No lo sé. No deberíamos pensarlo demasiado -suspiro cansado.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- Me da un beso en la mejilla y sonrío- ¿Entonces soy yo?

-¿El qué eres?-pregunto embobado mientras sigue dándome besitos.

-Tu pareja. ¿Soy yo? -No me pasó por alto el tono dubitativo que utilizaba.

-Siempre has sido tú -sonrío besándolo suave en los labios con todo mi amor. Era verdad, siempre había sido él.

-Te amo Stiles -suspira las palabras contra mis labios. Lo vuelvo a besar, moviendo mi lengua contra la suya con todo el amor que tenía.

-Yo también te amo.

 

*

 

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Miro a Chris mientras me habla en voz baja.

-¿Darle el Camaro a Peter? Ya se lo expliqué a Stiles, no te preocupes- apoyo mi cabeza en el cristal.

-No, Peter. ¿Por qué les hiciste creer que nos acostamos? Lo nuestro no pasó de besos. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? 

Suspiro pesadamente. Vaya, al fin me preguntaba por eso. Era una suerte que se haya quedado callado todo este tiempo desde que entramos en casa de Scott. Ahora le debía explicaciones. Tomando aire, me senté bien.

-No iba a ser feliz conmigo. Soy demasiado viejo, demasiado jodido mentalmente, no tengo nada que ofrecerle a parte de dinero. Y yo le estaría recordando a Derek siempre- dolía más decirlo en voz alta-.

-Con todo eso, él podría haberse quedado a tu lado Peter.

\- Pero no hubiera sido feliz. aunque lo hubiera intentado, sé que no hubiera podido. Es mejor así. Jackson lo ama -bufo-.

-Tú también lo amas -sigue hablando sin mirarme-.

-Y él ama a Jackson. Por favor, Chris, déjalo. Sé que lo que he hecho es lo mejor para todos -gruño. No quería arrepentirme. Necesitaba que Stiles fuera feliz al lado de quien fuera. Y sabía que no era a mi lado.

 

 

 

EL FINAL ES EL SIGUIENTE CAP.Comenten bitches.<3


	32. Chapter 32

Me lancé sobre Jackson en cuanto llegamos a su casa. Le dí el beso más intenso que habría podido dar en toda mi vida. Lo deseaba tanto... Me había tenido con el corazón en un puño todo este tiempo. 

Pasé las manos por su pelo notándolo terriblemente suave. Su lengua perfiló mis labios leve causando un estrago en mi cuerpo que no era normal. Estaba rogando por qué me tuviera de nuevo, sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo mientras me tomaba en la cama durante toda la noche. Lo necesitaba con urgencia, incluso más que mi próxima respiración. 

Lo puse debajo de mi en la cama y jadeé con fuerza notando su erección presionar contra la mía propia a la vez que llevaba mi boca hasta su cuello. 

—Stiles... — lo siento jadear un poco más arriba. Ese tono entre la súplica y el deseo me hacía sentir tan seguro de mí mismo... Sonreí con cariño sobre su piel y mordí su cuello con suavidad para después depositar un beso sobre la marca de mis dientes y succionar. Una pena que las marcas de besos no duraran en Jackson. 

Quité su ropa rápidamente, con desespero, y reí alto cuando Jackson nos giro en la cama poniéndose encima mía, entre mis piernas y con sus manos en mi cintura moviéndose poco a poco. 

—Tengo cosquillas Jackson — Le digo con una de mis mejores sonrisas. Bueno, esperaba que fuera una de las mejores, este momento las merecía. Aunque en el fondo sabía que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para él. Pero me importaba bastante poco. Era un egoísta y quería tener a Jackson para mí solo. Siempre. 

—¿Entonces debería tocar más abajo? -me responde y, oh Dios, él realmente comenzó a amasar mi pene por encima de la ropa.

Movió sus dedos a lo largo de mi extensión apretando en los lugares correctos para hacerme gemir sin ni siquiera haberme desnudado. Cosa que remediamos en un solo momento. Lo aparté con un poco de fuerza y me desvestí como si mi ropa hubiera estado en llamas. Puede que me viera ridículo en esta clase de momento, pero de nuevo, no me importaba. 

—Te amo Jackson... — murmuro en su oído. 

Supe que le afectado cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó encima del mío y uno de sus dedos se posó sobre mis labios. 

—Chupa bebé... —Dijo con su voz ronca. Mi pene dio una sacudida y cerré los ojos metiendo su dedo en mi boca lamiendo y chupando como si no hubiera un mañana— Joder... 

Sacó su dedo ensalivado y abrí más mis piernas sabiendo lo que vendría —No has dicho que también me amas —me recuerdo con una mueca de placer cuando sus dedo atraviesa mi entrada y mueve rápido de adentro hacia fuera, simulando hermosas y satisfactorias embestidas- 

—Ya sabes que te amo —sonríe y yo gimo cuando añade otro dedo en mi entrada— estas apretado.

—Jackson... -jadeo encorva dime un poco cuando sus dedos rozan ligeramente mi próstata— Deja... Eso y entra de una vez! —le pido cuando sigue rozando apenas ese punto dulce dentro de mi. 

—Ya estoy dentro de ti —El toque juguetón de su voz me hizo sonreír de nuevo y me incliné para cogerlo del pelo y acercar su boca a la mía sin llegar a tocarnos. 

—Creo que no me entiendes—Digo rozando nuestros labios— Quiero tu polla... —agarro su miembro duro y caliente en mi mano y apartando la que tenía en mi entrada— ...Metida hasta el fondo...—hago que roce el glande contra mi— ...dentro d-¡¡Ah!! —Grité alto entre el dolor y placer. Jackson ni siquiera me había dejado terminar de hablar cuando empujó todo ese enorme pene en mi interior, empalándome con su dureza de la mejor de las maneras. 

Sus caderas se movían rápidas contra mi cuerpo, su piel chocando contra la mía provocando exóticos sonidos. Y entonces estaban los gemidos. Jackson gemía suavemente en mi oído a la  vez que dejaba ligeros besos en un lado de mi rostro. En cambio yo gritaba mi placer a los cuatro vientos sin vergüenza. 

Cada estocada se clavaba de lleno en mi próstata dejándome más cerca aún del borde del precipicio. Iba a caer de lleno en mi orgasmo. E iba a ser, sin duda alguna, el mejor que habría tenido con Jackson. 

Moví mis caderas en infinitos agarrando las sabanas con fuerza. Jackson me embistió un par de veces más y eso fue todo. Mi chico rubio me arrasó con un beso mientras gemía en su boca y me corría entre nuestros cuerpos. 

Jadeando, Jackson se dejó caer encima de mí y yo gustoso recibí su peso abrazándolo. 

—Te amo. —murmuró llenándome de besitos el rostro— Realmente te amo Stiles. Me tienes en tus manos. 

—Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos —canté con una sonrisa— así que no me dejes caer. 

Jackson rió junto a mí y nos dimos uno de los muchos besos que siguieron esa noche. 

 

*

 

La tierra se removía mientras entre ella algo se movía ligeramente. La luz de la luna bañaba los alrededores del Németon, sus raíces bañadas en sangre. El ligero y casi imperceptible crujido de la tierra abriéndose y alguien saliendo de ella rompía el silencio abrumador que llenaba el bosque. Todos los pequeños animales a la espera, callados, viendo cómo el alfa volvía de nuevo a pisar sus tierras. 

 

-Fin. 

 

Un capítulo corto. Me van a matar. Yo los amo. Comenten. Aviso: Habrá segunda parte, les avisaré cuando empiece a subir los capítulos del siguiente. 

Comenten. 

Att: La puta que escribió esta historia y los dejó con ese final de mierda ❤️.


End file.
